


У моего страха твоё лицо.

by fevraljom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Devils, Hallucinations, Horror, Insomnia, M/M, Magical Realism, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevraljom/pseuds/fevraljom
Summary: — Вы хотели убить его, но, не убили — почему?— Были две проблемы. Первая — пропадает вся прелесть убить человека, который хочет, чтобы его убили. А вторая проблема заключалась уже во мне и в нем сразу.— И какая же?— Вы бы смогли убить человека, с которым прожили с детства и который вас любит, а вам он не безразличен, вроде как, был. Только вот ваша любовь отходит далеко на второй план, потому что вы его ужасно ненавидите. Смотреть на него не можете.— Нет.— Вот и я не смог.https://ficbook.net/readfic/9035671
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальные композиции данного произведения:
> 
> 1) SYML - The war  
> 2) Nina Simone - Feeling Good  
> 3) SYML - Mr. Sandman  
> 4) Olafur Arnalds - So far  
> 5) Slleping At Last - Saturn  
> 6) Mansionair - Alibi  
> 7) Mansionair - Easier

**Гидрофобия.**

На свете проживают миллиарды людей. У людей множество фобий, каждая в какой-то степени определяет человека и может дать понять о конкретном индивиде многое.  
Но: есть одна самая главная вещь, которой боятся все. И это — **Неизвестность.**

Неизвестность дает возможность человеку выбирать из предоставленных вариантов его жизни наиболее подходящий. Неизвестность не дает права человеку менять свой выбор или же отказываться от принятого решения. Часто последнее или вариант событий не благополучно влияет на жизнь человека. Особенно если человек отказывается от принудительных изменений или же блеклых попыток судьбы его оградить от принятия решения на данный момент.

_Только от вас зависит, какой вариант жизни вы выберете и проживете._  
_Только от выбранного варианта зависит, **как вы в нем и закончите.**_  
  


* * *

**Т о б и р а м а.**

Когда солнце опускается за горизонт, особенно в зимнее время года, сидя у местности с водой, можно наблюдать такую занимательную картину: вода, сырье вокруг, причал и даже лес — все это становится одного цвета, словно опускаются на совершенно одинаковый уровень и смешиваются в абсолютно серо-черную палитру цветов, перетекая из одного цвета в другой. Иногда, если в округе горят фонари или же огни от домов неподалеку у берега, можно заметить в воде их отражения, и будто светлые пятна проступают сквозь мглу и стремятся вырваться наружу, но, так и не добравшись до выхода, <i>гаснут</i>.

Тобирама в детстве очень любил окрестности с _водоемами_. Вероятно, на то повлиял тот факт, что его семья всегда жила близ подобных мест, вне зависимости от частых переездов отца из-за работы. Куда бы ни уезжали, на странность, вода всегда следовала за Тобирамой по пятам. А потом пропала: они переехали в город, где до ближайшего озера нужно было проделать немалый путь.

 **Вода** стала отдаляться _, Тобирама — взрослеть._

Он не столько любил плавать, сколько любил сидеть и смотреть. Не важно, днем или ночью, зимой или летом, не имело значения, шторм или же гладь — созерцание воды приносило какое-то успокоение, что ли, погружение в мысли, да и просто, сидя где-то в таким местах, можно было прикрыть свои глаза и четко слышать только свои мысли.

Он всегда вспоминает именно этот момент из своей жизни и совершенно не знает, почему именно его, но, скорее всего, сказанные им тогда слова сыграли большую роль с его судьбой и тем, к чему он привел себя самого.

На дворе хоть и зима, но почему-то совершенно не холодно, можно сидеть со свисающими ногами на скамье, качая одну за другой, и рукой в перчатке опираться о края дерева, пока шерстяной шарф болтается на оголенной шее, а куртка распахнута.

— Знаешь. — Угольного цвета ресницы немного подрагивают, и, если приглядеться, можно рассмотреть каждую от повышенной влаги. — Когда я вырасту и стану большим, я бы очень хотел жить в таком месте, где было бы много воды. — На губах играет спокойная улыбка, белоснежная кожа краснеет от холода, на щеках появляется румянец. — Я обязательно, когда вырасту, куплю дом, где мы все будем жить, прямо **у воды**. Не знаю, будет это озеро или море, но я очень хочу там свой причал или хотя бы скамейку. — Он поворачивается к собеседнику, который стоит прямо напротив и смотрит на него. — Куда можно будет по вечерам выходить и садиться, смотреть на воду и, прикрыв глаза, заканчивать такой вот вечерний ритуал и возвращаться обратно. — Взгляд опять переходит на плавно переливающиеся волны, в которых отображаются блики от ламп фонарей.

Их лица встречаются с агрессивным порывом ветра, и его собеседник прикрывает рукой свои глаза. Длинные волосы, от природы имея цвет черного обсидиана, раздуваются в стороны, и даже шапка с забавным помпоном и красный шарф, в который закутан мальчик напротив, не спасают от пробирающего озноба. Волосы безнадежно запутываются в очередной раз в какие-то комки, которые после так тяжело расчесать. Он морщится, а после, открывая глаза, Тобирама видит, как в антрацитовом взгляде словно растекается огонь всех фонарей вокруг. Такая черно-оранжевая смесь, похожая на лаву. Тягучая и липкая, завораживающая и иногда немного пугающая. Пугающая иногда только потому, что, если смотреть долго в эти глаза, начинаешь понимать, что дна там не видно.

— Расскажи мне еще про этот дом, — слышится спокойный второй голос мальчика чуть старше, и он садится с Тобирамой рядом, подвигается ближе, пряча руки в карманы своего пальто в тон волосам и поворачивается к профилю Сенджу, рассматривает его.

Тобирама смотрит на него пару мгновений и, замирая от чего-то во взгляде, ловит себя на том, что сердце опять сжимается от какого-то приятного чувства теплоты, и переводит взгляд опять на воду. Макушки хвойных деревьев немного покачиваются, разнося вокруг приятный дурман, который пробивает ноздри.

— Ну, — он слегка прикрывает глаза и чуть улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, — учитывая, как ты любишь огонь, а Изуна еще с лет так четырех оставался у костра до утра во время праздника Папоротника, наблюдая за тлеющими полянами, сидя прямо напротив, пока его волосы, как и вся одежда, под утро пропитались гарью, — он по-доброму улыбается, — вечерами в доме будет топиться камин, и можно будет наслаждаться видом из окна кромешной тьмы под звучание потрескивающего полена. Как ты думаешь, — мальчик поворачивается к собеседнику и говорит с теплотой в голосе, — Мадара?

— Да, — Учиха кивает и проводит взглядом вдоль берега, — Изуна всегда любил тепло, но так боится высоты, что будет лучше, если дом будет на низкой местности. — Голос пропитан добротой и спокойствием, а после появляются нотки смеха: — Для Хаширамы можно посадить свой маленький огород, он так боится замкнутых пространств, вот радости будет у него, — Мадара начинает смеяться, — я уже вижу, как взрослый Хаши, оголенный по пояс, с банданой на лбу, сажает помидоры и радуется, когда в очередной раз их не поклевали вороны. Наверное, он единственный из нас, кто так усердно помогал моему деду с той несчастной маленькой березой. — Он переводит взгляд на Тобираму, который, припоминая ту историю, начинает и сам смеяться. — А она все каждый раз падала и все никак не хотела цвести. — Он переводит дыхание и продолжает: — Мне кажется, из Хаширамы вырастет отличный биолог или агроном, или что-то в этом духе.

Тобирама начинает непроизвольно немного качаться на скамейке из стороны в сторону: вероятно, чтобы немного согреться.

— Ну да, садоводы из нас с тобой не очень вышли: помнишь, как Ашура нам сказала пойти на болото собирать клюкву, потому что хотела сделать из ягод какое-то варенье или морс, я не помню. Хотя, морс у Ашуры всегда получался отличным.

— Конечно, — Мадара утыкается носом в ярко-красный шарф и прячет улыбку там же. — Конечно, я помню, такое сложно забыть, особенно то, чем наш с тобой поход туда закончился.

— Ну кто ж знал, что там скользко-то так будет, — Тобирама пытается не смеяться, серьезно хмурится, но его выдают мимические морщинки под глазами.

— И летели мы с тобой под руку в это самое **болото** с воплем. Как сказал Индра, слышно было на всю деревню, ха-ха. — Мадара качает головой. — Если бы не Изуна, нас бы с тобой засосало туда и мы с тобой тут уже сидели навряд ли бы.

— Но согласись, хорошо, что Изуна тогда решил поспать подольше и прийти к нам позже, иначе бы нас не было уже втроем. — Тобирама на секунду становится серьезным и его брови сводятся к переносице. — Зато именно в тот день Хаширама впервые собрал свой первый овощ, который он так отчаянно пытался вырастить, и потом, помнишь, прибежал к нам, такой довольный, и мы его помидор съели на четверых?

— Ну, хоть у кого-то не пошло все через жопу, как обычно, — Мадара смеется, — вероятно, нам надо было в болота лететь чаще, чтобы Хаширама уделял больше внимания своим навыкам огородника, из этого можно было бы даже бизнес делать. По продаже помидоров. До сих помню зареванное, красное лицо Изуны, который тащит меня за руку из болота, я тащу тебя, ты пыхтишь и пытаешься вылезти из тины, и там мы все рыдаем в голос в унисон. Слава богу, тогда нас услышал мой Папа с Ашурой и вытащил нас.

— Да уж.

Замолчали.

По широкой тропе в их сторону двигаются люди, которые обычно разбиты на парочки и тихо переговариваются о чем-то своем. Время уже семь вечера, и становится еще холоднее.

— Пошли домой? — Мадара смотрит на вставшего мальчика и наклоняется чуть ближе, но видит перед своим носом вытянутую руку в перчатке и кладет на нее свою.

— Давай вдоль причала пройдем, и можем идти домой. — Тобирама поворачивается к затемненному месту и показывает рукой. — Там красиво, можно увидеть второй берег.

— Пошли. — Учиха встает, и они направляются в сторону темноты, к которой постепенно глаза привыкают. Виднеются первые очертания каменной тропинки, огражденной с обеих сторон железными прутьями, и в самом конце — две скамьи, что встречаются тыльной стороной в открытом пространством воды.

Подходят, Сенджу упирается руками о перила и видит, как Мадара осторожно и немного нехотя подходит тоже, но не облокачивается. Учиха не особо любил местность с глубокими водами, он плавать не умел, поэтому немного боялся подходить слишком близко.

— Интересно, есть ли такие вот дома (ну, жилые, частные), где, выходя из него, ты можешь пройти пару метров и оказаться около моря или собственного причала? Чтобы больше вокруг никого не было, то есть ну вообще никого? Не как тут. — Рука мальчика устремляется в сторону широкой дороги, что служит выходом в парк, который загроможден деревьями. — А вот прямо так, если бы мы сейчас были на частном секторе, а вот тот домик вдалеке, что в летнее время служит забегаловкой, был бы частным и никакого бы огромного парка тут не было бы?

— Я думаю, что там достаточно. Смотри, — Мадара подходит впритык и, беря руку Тобирамы в свою, плавно переводит палец в сторону другого берега, прищуривается и наклоняет голову вбок. — Видишь, огни там. — Он отодвигает руку на пару градусов. — И вот там?

Тобирама кивает.

— Там живут люди или это какой-то частный комплекс, все равно роли не меняет: это плюс-минус то же самое, о чем ты говоришь мне сейчас. — Он опускает руку и прячет свои ладони опять в карманы. — Такие дома есть, но я бы хотел жить не тут.

— Почему? — Тобирама удивленно поднимает брови и вздрагивает. — Тебе не нравится здесь?

Мадара молчит, смотря на воду, и луна, отсвечивая в воде белой дымкой, теперь отображается и в его зрачках. У него всегда менялся цвет глаз в зависимости от окружающей среды, каждый раз создавался какой-то свой новый собственный оттенок, переплетаясь с окраской отражающихся объектов. А Тобирама всегда замечал это.

— Тут холодно. — Он подносит свои руки в перчатках и пытается согреть паром изо рта, но удается не очень. — Тут всегда очень холодно, вода летом никогда не бывает нужной температуры, и, по сути, единственное, что нам остается, так это только смотреть на красивые декорации, смотреть можно — потрогать нельзя. Я бы хотел жить там, где тепло. — Уголок рта слабо поднимается, он закатывает глаза, и веки прикрывают их. — Где-нибудь около океана, в той же самой Калифорнии, на побережье или же на пляже в Испании, ну или Португалии, хотя на Филипинах тоже неплохо: людей мало, тишина. Мне вообще кажется, я из тех самых людей, которые помрут в старости одни. Мне и с самим собой отлично.

— Мне тоже. — Тобирама смотрит хмуро на профиль Мадары и наконец делает шаг от него в сторону дороги. Мадара следует за ним.

— Но, мне кажется, было бы здорово, если бы мы жили все вместе, своей семьей, я бы рыбачил на старости лет себе рыбку около твоего дома. — Он улыбается глазами и продолжает: — Хаширама готовил бы нам ужин на всех. Изуна, скорее всего, нянчил бы чьих-то внуков или, может быть, занимался бы с какой-нибудь собакой, которая у нас, непременно, была бы, потому что Изуна любит животных. А ты... — Он переводит взгляд на Сенджу. — А ты бы был таким важным и все время работал в доме до старости, а мы бы же уже давно ушли на пенсию. Может, ты был бы каким-то ученым или врачом, принимал бы у себя в кабинете, а может, архитектором, и ты бы сам придумал нам дом. Или, может, ты бы стал писателем и книги бы писал.

— Я? — Тобирама усмехается. — Это почему же?

— Не знаю. — Мадара пожимает плечами и утыкается губами в ворсинки шарфа, которые на холоде так и липнут к губам, создавая неприятное ощущение. — Просто мне так кажется.

Тобирама смотрит на него со смешанными чувствами, но продолжает идти и периодически смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться обо что-нибудь и не упасть: 

— Звучит как сказка, но ты знаешь, я на полном серьезе говорю тебе, я даже выделю тебе отдельную комнату, ты будешь сидеть там в кресле, и с котом, обязательно с котом.

— Почему это с котом обязательно буду сидеть я? — смеется юный Учиха и пихает рядом идущего Сенджу локтем в бок.

— Ну, ты же любишь котов, я просто знаю, что у тебя, сто процентов, на старости лет будет кот, пояс из овечьей шерсти и любимое кресло, и будешь ты сидеть и ворчать на пробегающую детвору за окном, пока Изуна будет перенимать от какого-то Хуана бутылку свежего апельсинового сока или бутылочку молока, который тот самый Хуан будет привозить к нашему дому на велосипеде.

— **Если доживу**. — Мадара усмехается и поправляет край своего пальто. — Прохладно стало.

— Доживешь, конечно, что за бред ты говоришь, мы все доживем, куда мы денемся. — Сенджу хмурится, и его ресницы вздрагивают. — Конечно, мы доживем до этого момента. Мы все будем такими счастливыми.

Мадара улыбается и берет под руку мальчишку, и так идут они в сторону дороги, которая заканчивается развилкой, и, сворачивая вправо, шагают вдоль нее. Тихо. Воздух приятно пропитан запахом леса. Ветер почти не слышно, лишь немного в воздухе ощущается легкий мороз, который начинает медленно остужать лесную гладь. Дороги почти пустые, фонари светят слабо, но почему-то совершенно нет ощущения какого-то дискомфорта. Наоборот, тишина и какой-то такой странный покой.

Они идут дальше, молча смотря вдаль, ведь в этом загородном домике их ждет семья каждого, и им пора бы уже возвращаться с этой внезапной прогулки, на которую Тобирама сегодня позвал Мадару. Тот старше его на целых четыре года, и поэтому мальчика уже спокойно отпускали с подрастающим Учихой гулять. Особенно когда семьи уезжали отдыхать за город. Когда тебе двенадцать, а другому — пятнадцать, разница все-таки уже довольно-таки значительная.

— Но ты знаешь, Мадара, — резко прерывает тишину Тобирама и говорит немного тише.

— М? — Учиха смотрит вперед и пытается понять, куда же идти им дальше, ведь дорога скоро закончится, а свет, как на зло, там почему-то погас.

— Я обещаю тебе, что, когда я вырасту, у тебя и у Изуны точно будет своя комната в моем доме и мы обязательно будем жить вместе до самой смерти. Я правда тебе обещаю. И дом наш будет у воды. Запомни мои слова.

Мадара лишь усмехается и нежно проводит рукой по лбу Тобирамы, щелкая его пальцами в лоб, отчего слышится легкое «Ай» и Тобирама трет лоб.

— Не загадывай наперед, Тоби, ты не знаешь, как сложится жизнь и кто где будет жить, и, главное, с кем. — Мадара непринужденно качает головой и идет дальше.

— Нет. **Я — знаю.** И я отвечаю за свои слова, вот увидишь. Мы с тобой будем жить в доме у воды, и у нас обязательно будет камин. Потому что я так люблю воду, а ты — огонь. По-другому жить просто не получится. Я точно знаю. Я вижу это.

* * *

И Тобирама был прав почти во всем, почти. Кроме _одной маленькой детали._

или не такой уж **маленькой**

Время шло. Наконец-то они жили в теплой стране, где, казалось бы, никогда не было ни снега, ни дождей особо, по крайней мере, в том штате, в котором они жили. Мадара купался в лучах солнца, которое так сильно любил, пока коричневатый загар оседал на его кожу — все же не привыкшую к солнцу, — оставляя покраснения везде, в том числе и на лице. Так уж сложилось, что жизнь этих четверых закинула и в Соединенные Штаты, куда Мадара и Хаширама поступили учиться в свои вузы, в то время как Изуна с Тобирамой, чтобы подготовиться к тому же самому, поступили в колледж и благодаря помощи их семей иммигрировали туда. Буцума вместе с Таджимой открыли свой маленький бизнес, рискнув продвигать собственную мастерскую по изготовлению мебели.

Мечта иметь свой собственный домик на берегу океана неожиданно стала _очень даже близкой и достижимой._

В какой-то определенный момент — тот самый, когда настало время выбирать себе профессию — **Тобирама** колоссально свернул с выбранного им ранее пути и решил стать писателем. По крайней мере, осознание того факта, что изъяснять свои мысли легче в письменном варианте, значительно сыграла свою роль. Филология служила первой основой мечты, базой, которая давала четкое понимание того, какого результата он хочет добиться.

 **Изуна** же пошел в совершенно другую сторону и выбрал для себя обычный маркетинг, тогда счастливо улыбаясь и говоря о том, что, когда Тобирама выпустит свою первую книгу, он станет его первым пиар-менеджером.

 **Мадара с Хаширамой** отдали свое предпочтение психологии, отчего часто за их обеденным столом поднимались различные темы из разряда структуры психики людей, что также могло послужить основой для того самого романа Тобирамы, который он на третьем курсе все-таки начал писать.

Начал писать стремительно и так же стремительно закончил на середине. Тогда он еще не придумал название для своей книги и подолгу ломал голову над тем, как же ее назвать в итоге. Действующие персонажи были они сами, а сюжет развивался в стиле детектива с уклоном в психологию. Он досконального продумал и финал, и характеры персонажей. О них часто спрашивал у Мадары вечерами, тогда тот высказывал ему свое мнение, как сделать более чувствительно и эффектно, в то время как Хаширама же настаивал на экшене и откровенных сценах. Часто спорили. А Изуна лишь улыбался и говорил папе по телефону о том, как прошел их очередной день и что у них вообще нового случилось за эту неделю.

 _В тот день_ ярко светило солнце, отчего, если моргаешь пару раз, перед глазами сразу же появляются черные пятна, которые словно выжигают твою роговицу и оставляют на ней своеобразный отпечаток в виде черной дыры. Воронка, которая засасывает в себя все остальные краски. Помнится, за пару дней до этого Хаширама получил свой диплом бакалавра. Они, дабы отпраздновать окончание мучений старшего брата, решили съездить на тот самый Ниагарский Водопад. Изуна всегда мечтал побывать там, а Мадара всегда старался выполнять просьбы своего младшего брата. Тобирама, впрочем, всегда был «за» любые их идеи и с энтузиазмом записывал в свой черный блокнот новые заметки относительно этого.

* * *

В одиноком доме Тобирама сжал пальцами простынь во время очередного кошмара, он опять не мог проснуться. Вновь сознание возвращало его в прошлое, когда все еще было так хорошо. Простынь промокла от жара насквозь, как и когда-то белоснежная майка, которая стала серой от многочисленных стирок. Вода капала из крана на кухне, неприятным звучанием разносясь по раковине и помещению, и это доносилось до слуха мужчины, что, сжавшись в комок, судорожно дышал.

**Вода медленно капала.**

_— Сколько нам еще ехать? — Изуна спрашивает немного уныло и хватает бутылку, чтобы в следующее мгновение начать жадно глотать из нее воду._

_В машине, как и снаружи, стоит невыносимая жара в разгар июльской сиесты. Хаширама сидит за рулем в солнечных очках, пока его волосы липнут от пота ко лбу. Мадара курит в окно, и его взгляд скользит по растущим вдоль дороги высохшими кактусам. На шоссе много машин, и все они едут в одном направлении._

_— Мы едем уже каких-то часов восемь, — уныло протягивает Изуна и косится на Тобираму. — Вон Сенджу младший и вовсе уже уснул со своим блокнотом в руках. — Мада, я сейчас помру тут со скуки, и вы еще молчите, как истуканы!_

_— Изуна! — Хаширама повышает голос. — Хватит ныть! Я говорил, что дорога выйдет чертовски долгой. — Он смотрит в боковое зеркало и нажимает поворотник. — Буди моего брата и не ной._

_— Мадара, он меня обижает, — Изуна фыркает и смотрит в затылок брата, который пребывает, казалось, вообще в своих мыслях и совершенно не слышит их. И после переводит взгляд на сосредоточенного на дороге друга._

_— Хаширама, не обижай Изуну, — со смехом говорит парень и наконец поворачивается головой к брату, улыбаясь ему._

_— Эй! — Изуна насупился. — Я, вообще-то, серьезно!_

_— Я тоже, — Мадара не может сдержать улыбки и наконец смотрит на полудремлющего Тобираму. — Буди спящую красавицу, ночью спать будет._

_Изуна пихает плечом в бок парня, который уже полностью опустил голову вниз, на что тот внезапно вздрагивает и сонно смотрит на всех, моргает и пока не понимает, где находится._

_— Вставай, Тобирама, хорош дрыхнуть! — Изуна хватает лучшего друга за рукав и начинает его интенсивно трясти. — Ты, пока спишь, все пропустишь, посмотри, какие за окном умопомрачительные кактусы._

_Тобирама сонно моргает. Во рту пересохло, и рука сразу же тянется за водой, которая уже стала теплой. Пьет алчно и, наконец, спрашивает:_

_— Где мы?_

_— В пути, — спокойно отвечает Хаширама и сверяется со временем. — Предлагаю сначала заехать в маленький городок по пути, там остаться на ночь и с утра уже с новыми силами поехать на этот чертов водопад, до которого нам еще больше двадцати часов ехать. Там, говорят, лучший блюз в барах играет и выпивка ничего._

_— Можем сделать и так, — Мадара зевает и косится на проезжие машины. — Дорога все-таки выматывает знатно, особенно в такую жару._

_А может, лучше было поехать сразу?_

_Постепенно вечереет. Тобирама с Изуной решают сыграть партию в карты, когда их машина проезжает мимо огромных букв с надписью: « <b>Добро пожаловать в Новый Орлеан</b>». _

* * *

Его тело словно медленно погрузилось в огромный поток воды, струи которой заливали до потолка всю комнату и медленно лезли, словно змеи, по направлению к нему, чтобы утянуть за собой. Волна поднималась над ним и, почти достигнув его тела, резко остановилась. У Тобирамы опять жар.

В дверь громко постучали, и мужчина моментально проснулся. Пробуждение которую неделю отдавало после сна ужасной тяжестью по всему телу: кости ломило невероятно сильно, голова тоже гудела, словно тот и не спал вообще. Он открыл глаза не сразу, словно старался понять: спит ли он еще. Ощущая жар и все-таки проводя взглядом по пустой и мрачной комнате своей спальни, окончательно понял, что все же проснулся. Стук в дверь усиливался.

Тобирама наконец встал, стянул через голову напрочь промокшую майку и отбросил ее в сторону. Знобило. Накинул на себя лежащую рядом толстовку и медленно пошел в сторону входной двери. Где-то за окном бушевал океан и словно завыванием пел какую-то свою собственную мелодию. Мужчина открыл дверь и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом уже повзрослевшего брата (если сравнивать со времен во сне, что ему снится которую ночь подряд). Хаширама все же опустил руку, что до этого отбивала стук, и вновь посмотрел на брата с тревогой. Тобирама молчал, и тот сам вошел в комнату.

— Я звонил тебе, ты не брал трубку, — вместо приветствия обронил он обеспокоенным голосом. — Я же просил тебя поднимать телефон, когда я звоню, брат.

Тобирама недолго смотрел в сторону воды и с неприятной дрожью по всему телу захлопнул входную дверь.

— Нам всем тяжело сейчас, но пойми, если я узнаю, что с тобой что-то случилось, я не переживу. — Хаширама прошел в сторону кухни и положил пакеты на стол. Молчание. Провел взглядом по множеству пустых стаканов, которые были сгружены в раковину.

Тобирама прошел за ним следом и, посмотрев на часы, понял, что уже пять утра, после молча опустился на стул:

— Прости, я спал, не слышал телефон.

— Ты не берешь трубку уже третий день и не появляешься у психиатра, ты до сих пор находишься в этом доме, хотя давно мне обещал съехать. Зачем ты мучаешь себя? — он повысил немного голос. — Я говорил тебе съехать и продать его. Тут все слишком, — он запинается, — давит на тебя, я не понимаю, как ты вообще ходишь в ванную, ведь там...

— Хаширама, замолчи, — попросил его Тобирама, но брат не останавился.

— Ты пьешь свои таблетки?

— Да.

_Нет._

Хаширама вздохнул и, не дождавшись ответа, пошел в сторону ванной, где на полочке стояло множество баночек оранжевого цвета с надписями «Феназепам». Он старался не смотреть на саму ванну и, моментально хватая нужные ему лекарства, буквально сбежал оттуда.

— Тогда почему, если ты их пьешь, они закрыты? — Он трясет их в руке. — Тобирама! Ты остался у меня один! Тебе врач после того, что ты видел тут, сказал их пить, это не шутки! Или ты хочешь окончательно с ума сойти? Мало того, что ты живешь тут около этой ебучей воды, которую ты с детства боишься, как огня, так ты еще и из дома не выходишь, где умер… Умер. — Он запинается.

— Пожалуйста, Хаширама, замолчи, — тихо проговорил Сенджу-младший.

**А вода в кране все капала.**

Тобирама скривился и, не выдержав, пошел к источнику звука, пытаясь закрутить кран сильнее.

— Я не замолчу! — Хаширама начал злиться. — Я беспокоюсь о твоем психическом здоровье, и никакая писанина тебе не поможет в этом, ты понимаешь? Не все можно проецировать в творчество!

— Это моя работа! — Тобирама пытался противостоять брату, но и сам понимал, как это выглядит.

— И поэтому ты пишешь, как два героя умерло: один упал с обрыва, а другой покончил с собой от горя? — спокойно произнес Хаширама, после чего наступила тишина.

Тобирама сжал кулаки и хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь молча встал и направился в сторону дивана.

— Мы не договорили, Тобирама! — прокричал ему в след брат. — Когда ты перестанешь себя винить во всем этом и добивать? Их уже не вернуть, надо тебе стараться жить дальше.

Тобирама резко остановился в проеме двери и сказал тихо: 

— Я обещал им, что мы будем жить здесь, около воды, и все будут счастливы.

— НО ОНИ УМЕРЛИ, ТОБИРАМА! — вскрикнул снова Хаширама и сам уже начал впадать в истерику. — Их не вернуть, их больше нет! Они. Они...

— Нет, Хаширама, они здесь живут… Я часто вижу Изуну во снах, а Мадара со мной разговаривает, когда я смотрю на камин. Они тут, просто ты сбежал отсюда, как последний трус, думая, что убежишь от себя. — Он покраснел. От злости. — Но ты не понимаешь одной вещи — куда бы ты ни бежал, ты везде берешь с собой себя же. А мог бы жить тут с нами: пока я тут живу, живет память о них. Значит, живы и они.

Хаширама замер и поднес ладонь к своим глазам:

— Господи, что ты несешь? Тобирама, ты понимаешь, что у тебя крыша едет окончательно уже? Если ты будешь перечить мне, я насильно увезу тебя в клинику, а там тебя...

— Там я окончательно поеду головой, как и Мадара в свое время — и к чему это привело? 

Его взгляд потемнел **под стать черноте воды океана за окном**. 

— И чем все это закончилось? А давай я тебе скажу чем. Они историю всю замяли или же огласили? Помогли Мадаре ваши таблетки? НЕТ!

— Ты не Мадара! — не успокаивался Хаширама. — Ты справишься! Мы справимся! Тебе просто нужно пить таблетки, и когда-нибудь тебе станет лучше.

— Мы уже не справились ни с чем, — сухо отвечал младший Сенджу. — Не выполнили ни одного ебаного обещания в итоге, некому больше справляться, брат. Мне не станет легче: из-за меня погиб Изуна, из-за меня умер Мадара, а мне надо дописать свою книгу.

— Не начинай этот бред! Ты не был ни в чем виноват! Это была случайность, и просто...

Тобирама вздрогнул. Стало безумно холодно.

— Мадара так не думал. Когда он пытался покончить с собой, он винил _меня_ в смерти своего брата. Тогда. Всю жизнь винил после того дня. И ты говоришь, что я не виноват? Я ведь тогда держал его за руку. — Взгляд упал на фотографию, висевшую на стене в рамочке.

* * *

_Они остановились в маленьком мотеле, в котором оставили вещи, и Хаширама предложил дойти до бара, чтобы отужинать, выпить, послушав живую музыку блюза, и, наконец, со спокойной душой встретить царство Морфея. Так и сделали._

_Изуна надел свою толстовку с надписью «I love NY», кепку на длинные волосы и, уже улыбаясь во все зубы, взял свой фотоаппарат, чтобы сделать снимки на память. Мадара оделся не по погоде, и кожаная байкерская куртка висела у него на плечах, накинутая поверх. Хаширама был во всем пестром с рисунками кактусов, а распахнутая рубашка давала нужную прохладу телу. Тобирама особо не имел никаких предпочтений в одежде, потому и вовсе надел обычный спортивный костюм._

_— Посмотрите, как красиво! — вскрикивает Изуна и делает снимок очередного античного здания в этом районе, где были расположены местные бары._

_На улице много народа. Люди ходят парочками или группами и распевают песни, которые доносятся и до братьев из открытых пабов. Смеются и говорят о чем-то своем на разных языках. Мимо них проезжает карета, которая на лошадях возит очередных туристов по местности._

_— Как круто! — Изуна опять вскрикивает. — Тобирама, смотри! — Он показывает рукой на проезжавшую мимо карету. — Настоящие лошади._

_Мадара усмехается и, беря под руку брата, указывает ему в другую сторону. Тобирама с улыбкой смотрит на братьев и спрашивает своего, какой план у них на завтра и во сколько они выезжают на тот самый водопад._

_— А давайте сфотографируемся! — Изуна подбегает к ним и, хватая обоих парней за руки, тащит на площадь._

_— Эй, осторожно, Изу, — смеется Хаширама, — руку оторвешь такой хваткой._

_— Извините, — подбегает Изуна к прохожим, — вы нас не сфотографируете?_

_Пожилой мужчина улыбается вместе с женщиной и перенимает в свои руки фотоаппарат:_

_— Si._

_Изуна умиляется с того, что тут люди понимают его даже без знания языка. Круто-то как._

_— А теперь давайте встанем все вместе и скажем: «Сыр!» — он подносит два пальца в знаке «пис» к своим глазам, приобнимая Мадару посередине._

_— Господи, — смеется Тобирама. — Изуна, ну какой сыр?_

_— Сенджу, скажи «сыр»! Иначе я тебя ночью скину с кровати и будешь спать на полу. Ты можешь повеселиться хоть раз в жизни и не быть таким серьезным? Наши братья окончили университет, и скоро и мы закончим, надо отпраздновать!_

_Тобирама в шутку закатывает глаза, Мадара смеется и приобнимает Хашираму, который обнимает брата. Они в унисон кричат «сыр» и вспышка фотоаппарата запечатляет навеки их улыбающиеся лица._

* * *

Тобирама отводит взгляд от фотографии и идет в гостиную, стало как-то совсем хреново. Доходит до дивана и закидывает полена в камин, поливает их бензином, молча берет в руки обычную старую газету и, медленно разрывая ее на куски, пытается развести камин. Невыносимо холодно.

Хаширама вздыхает и достает бутылку виски из пакета, наливает в два стакана и идет в сторону своего брата. Тобирама смотрит на маленькие сгустки пламени, которые начинают медленно разгораться в камине. Цвет глаз полностью впитывает в себя огненный оттенок, и со стороны можно подумать, что его радужки окрасились в нежно-красный, но так только кажется, когда на карий попадает кроваво-желтый.

Брат протягивает ему молча бокал и усаживается рядом в кресло у камина. Они часто вечерами сидели здесь с Мадарой, пока тот рассматривал палитру красного цвета, и говорили о том, как прошел день друг у друга. Делились какими-то своими смешными ситуациями на работе в клинике, пока Изуна наблюдал за тем, как Тобирама пишет свой роман.

— Я тоже скучаю по ним, — говорит тихо Хаширама, отпивая глоток. — Временами сижу и, знаешь, так... — запинается, — ... так погружаюсь в воспоминания, что становится как-то по-особенному тяжело. Часто напиваюсь, иногда даже не выхожу на работу, в такие ситуации понимаешь, как же хорошо, что с больницы я все-таки ушел и открыл свою частную практику, иначе я бы давно был безработным. А после легчает. На время.

Тобирама криво усмехается и пьет тоже. Океан бушует с новой силой — он недоволен.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы закончилось так, как... — опять заминка… — ... как закончилось. — Судорожно пьет залпом.

Опять молчат.

— Помнишь, как мы в наш выпускной напились и пели песни? — смеется с горечью Хаширама. — Тогда играла еще так песня, наша с Мадарой любимая. Господи, какое у нас было похмелье утром. Надо было никуда не ехать.

— Может, ничего бы тогда и не случилось, если бы мы никуда не поехали, — понуро говорит его брат и также пьет залпом. А после тихо добавляет: — Но этого мы уже никогда не узнаем. Помню, как Изуна все со своим оберегом бегал. Не помог, в итоге, правильно говорил Мадара: хрень все это. — Он смотрит с сожалением в окно, а после взгляд скользит по браслету на полке.

**И вода начинает капать из крана опять.**

* * *

_— Смотрите, какой классный паб! — Изуна указывает на паб, выполненный в старинном стиле, оттуда слышны голоса множества людей. — Давайте, пойдемте туда! Мы сейчас находимся на-а-а, — читает надпись, — на Бурбон-стрит. — А после, замечая сувенирную лавку, убегает туда и с кем-то начинает разговаривать. Мадара с Тобирамой переглядываются, и первый пожимает плечами. Изуна прибегает обратно и с восторгом говорит: — Представляете, эта улица славится своим оккультизмом и магией, раньше, по легенде, тут жили лучшие ведьмы Нового Орлеана и проводили здесь свои знаменитые обряды!_

_— Господи, Изу, — смеется Мадара, — ты реально веришь в эту чушь?_

_— Это не чушь, брат! — Изуна краснеет от смущения и протягивает обоим какие-то обереги. — Женщина сказала, что это нам можно надеть как защиту от злых духов. Наденьте!_

_— Изуна, — смеется Тобирама, — ты серьезно?_

_— Я говорю тебе, надень! — Молодой Учиха сам застегивает ему на руке браслет из бутафории черепов. — Вот так вот уже лучше._

_— А может, пойдем в тот бар? — Тобирама кивает в сторону заведения неподалеку._

_— Пошлите туда, все равно куда, главное не упиться до такой степени, чтобы нас потом хрен пойми кто нес обратно в мотель! Сейчас только, — Мадара ловит взглядом макушку Сенджу-старшего, — дождемся этого искателя приключений на задницу и пойдем, Хаширама резко решил купить нам карту, хрен пойми зачем. — Мадара хмурится._

_Изуна улыбается и щелкает очередную достопримечательность и, наконец, зовет Хашираму, который, улыбаясь, идет прямо к ним, держа в руках заветную бумажку._

_— Тут такие прекрасные люди, я не могу. Даже карту дали. Теперь точно доедем до водопада, отвечаю!_

_— Надень оберег! — Вручает ему младший Учиха, и Хаширама со смехом надевает их на свою шею._

_Они доходят до бара, в который с улицы задувает теплый ветер, и к ним сразу же подходит миловидная девушка по имени Хина и предлагает им место на четверых в углу, а после говорит, что скоро у них начнется вечер блюза и они точно не пожалеют о том, что выбрали именно их место на вечер. Также не забывает рассказать предысторию о тех самых ведьмах, отчего Мадара закатывает глаза, а Изуна его толкает в бок и благодарит девушку._

_Усаживаются, и им сразу приносят меню и карты напитков, после чего Хаширама сразу же, даже не посмотрев, заказывает себе пива и закуски в виде сухарей. Мадара с Тобирамой внимательно изучают карту, а Изуна сразу же впадает в возмущение:_

_— Как-то тут дороговато, — протягивает он недовольно. — За виски — двадцать баксов! Совсем охренели, правда, Мадара? Может, пойдем куда подешевле? — уныло протягивает он, косясь на брата._

_— Не волнуйся, Изу, — Учиха-старший все еще сверлит взглядом меню. — Бери что есть, деньги не проблема, я оплачу. — Он наконец выбирает себе нужный напиток._

_— Но, — Изуна становится тише, — у нас не так много денег, чтобы сейчас отдать баксов двести на выпивку, Мадара._

_— Все в порядке, Изуна, — отвечает Мадара с нажимом и смотрит в глаза брата, который отводит взгляд. — Мы отдыхаем._

_— Я возьму себе виски тоже, — Тобирама наконец смотрит на брата и тот подмигивает ему, мол, хороший выбор._

_— Вы готовы заказать? — спрашивает девушка, мило улыбаясь им, и после озвученного записывает в свой блокнот названия, затем удаляется в сторону бара._

_Спустя час, как им принесли напитки, наконец начинается долгожданный вечер блюза. Чернокожие мужчины играют на саксофоне, а женщина берет в руки микрофон и начинает петь своим мощным хриплым контральто._

_— Birds flying high._

_Хаширама наконец встает, отчего стол немного пошатывается, и он сразу же виновато улыбается, а после поднимает свой стакан в воздух и начинает говорить тост:_

_— Ну что, любимые мои, я плохо говорю вообще тосты, но я так чертовски рад, что мы наконец закончили нашу учебу ужасную и собрались здесь все сегодня вместе, как обычно. — Он откашливается. — В общем, я вас люблю, давайте пить._

_Тобирама не сдерживает своего доброго возмущения. Мадара кивает своему другу и встает сразу с Изуной, они все чокаются массивными кружками, и Хаширама орет:_

_— До дна!_

_Изуна давится немного, в то время как Мадара спокойно пьет, а Хаширама зовет девушку, чтобы та принесла им по второму кругу напитки. Предлагает пить Мадаре на брудершафт._

_**You know how I feel** _  
_**Sun in the sky** _  
_**You know how I feel** _  
_**Breeze driftin' on by** _  
_**You know how I feel** _

_На фоне звучит приятный голос певицы, который утопает в звучании музыкальных инструментов. Им приносят напитки, и Изуна приобнимает Тобираму, качается в такт музыке, чувствуя, как его обнимают в ответ, пока их братья, все-таки скрестив руки, начинают пить второй бокал залпом. Люди в баре присвистывают, смеются, и на улице словно загорается больше лампочек, которые развешаны на крепления вдоль главной дороги. Мадара вскоре, немного шатаясь от резкого прилива крови к лицу, идет в сторону стойки и оплачивает им напитки по третьему кругу, пока за их столиком Хаширама что-то двум младшим рассказывает._

_**It's a new dawn** _  
_**It's a new day** _  
_**It's a new life** _  
_**For me** _

_Изуна берет Тобираму «на слабо» и под счет Мадары, пока Хаширама бьет ладонью о стол, отсчитывая секунды, допивает первый и с триумфом ставит стакан на стол, подтирая губы краем той самой кофты. Тобирама — в знак признания своего поражения — поднимает с повинной руки._

_And I'm feeling good_  
_I'm feeling good_

_Мадара поет в унисон с женщиной уже в обнимку с Тобирамой, которому наконец тоже ударило в голову, а Изуна снимает их на камеру, тихо комментируя все их действия под смех старшего Сенджу. Младший же замечает это в какой-то момент и вытягивает руку вперед, чтобы закрыть объектив:_

_— ИЗУНА! — возмущается Тобирама._

_— Да брось, я же на память! — смеется младший и аккуратно отстраняется в сторону, но съемку не прекращает._

_**Fish in the sea** _  
_**You know how I feel** _  
_**River running free** _  
_**You know how I feel** _  
_**Blossom on a tree** _  
_**You know how I feel** _

_Хаширама просит напитки по четвертому кругу и, встречаясь с какими-то ребятами у бара, начинает с ними беседовать, спрашивая, откуда они. Мадара рассматривает подаренную братом побрякушку и мягко улыбается. На память._

_**It's a new dawn** _  
_**It's a new day** _  
_**It's a new life** _  
_**For me** _  
_**And I'm feeling good** _

_Они не помнят, сколько уже прошло времени с тех пор, как они сюда вошли, но, так как еще не светало, сидят в обнимку все вчетвером и поют сразу вместе. Изуна периодически икает, отчего Тобирама начинает пьяно ржать, но получает локтем в бок от сидящего рядом Мадары, а тот — подзатыльник от Хаширамы. Все честно._

_**Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know** _  
_**Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean** _  
_**Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean** _

_Под утро они все-таки собираются с силами, и, поскольку первыми трезвеют Изуна с Тобирамой, они, как Мадара и предполагал, помогают обоим упившимся старшим братьям идти по дороге прямо. Они с Тобирамой, по крайней мере, с помощью друг друга идут и все еще не падают. Хаширама признается в любви Мадаре в очередной раз и лезет засосать лучшего друга от прилива нежности и счастья. Изуна смеется, Тобирама прикладывает ладонь к глазам от стыда. Но они все вчетвером встречают беспощадный рассвет, который своей палитрой нежно-теплых оттенков, словно теплым ветерком, обдувает их лица._

* * *

Тогда их лица приятно обдувал теплый ветерок, сейчас же, несмотря на выпитый виски, создалось ощущение, словно в лицо задувает пронизывающий бриз. Тобирама смотрит на камин непрерывно, пока язычки пламени колышутся в его зрачках, отражаясь, и наконец переводит опять взгляд в сторону крана.

Его опять пробирает озноб. Он встает, и Хаширама сразу же тревожно привстает.

— Ты куда?

— Извини, я сейчас, **мне нужно закрыть этот чертов кран**. — Его лицо искажается в какой-то странной гамме эмоций, и он уже почти сделал шаг, как Хаширама хватает его за руку.

— Тобирама. — Старший брат пристально смотрит ему в глаза, поджимая свои губы, напрягая кулак.

— Что? — с нажимом спрашивает собеседника и переводит взгляд на руку брата, легонько пытается высвободиться от захвата.

— Там ничего **не капает.**

— **Капает**. — Лицо Тобирамы искажается в гримасе отвращения и боли. — Я слышу, как эта в **ода капает и капает постоянно.** Меня это раздражает.

— Даже если и капает, — Хаширама смотрит на него с беспокойством, — это нормально, вода может капать в доме, сложная система водопровода. Ты слишком вслушиваешься. Ты понимаешь, что это ведь ненормально, Тобирама.

Тобирама лишь панически отдергивает свою руку и быстро удаляется в сторону крана, судорожно его закручивает, а после, прислушавшись, еще больше скривившись, пытаясь перебороть желание закрыть уши руками, нехотя удаляется в ванную комнату.

Старший лишь с сожалением смотрит ему в спину и достает телефон, кому-то пишет и отсылает сообщение. Огонь в камине медленно потрескивает. Океан, вроде, стал более спокойным.

Тобирама с опаской доходит до дверей в ванную и, чуть медля, толкает ее рукой, проходит прямо, лишь бы не смотреть в сторону ванны, и идет до раковины. Сначала он смотрит в зеркало, пытаясь здраво оценить свой внешний вид. Отражение встречается с ним покрасневшим взглядом, кругами под глазами, осунувшимся лицом и бледным, почти землянистым цветом кожи. Тобирама отводит взгляд и, наконец, чуть успокоившись, наклоняется в сторону крана своим ухом и с напором пытается полностью закрутить чертов вентиль. Немного отдаляется и пытается проследить за тем, капает ли вода еще. Вроде, нет.

На всякий случай ждет еще пару секунд, приближаясь, и прикрывает глаза, чтобы лучше сконцентрироваться на звуках. Внутри, где-то из труб, идущих к сливу воронки раковины, слышится какое-то странное бульканье, и у Тобирамы автоматом подступает к горлу ком, весь выпитый алкоголь стал проситься наружу. А после все затихает. Тобирама слышит лишь одно слово. Одно лишь слово, которое доносится до него из труб:

— Тобирама.

Его имя. _Голосом Изуны._

Сенджу, побледневший до цвета скатерти, автоматом отдергивается оттуда в ужасной панике, ударяясь головой о полку сверху, из-за чего баночки с таблетками падают на пол, и наконец поднимает голову в сторону зеркала, жмурясь от боли, видит его.

Позади стоит Изуна, полностью мокрый, словно его только что вытащили из бассейна. Кожа его бледная, почти прозрачная, через нее просвечивается сетка вен, словно система. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Открывая свои губы, он говорит что-то ему, пока полностью желтые зубы, почти почерневшие, вываливаются один за другим. Его глаза полностью черные, без белка. Лицо — вздутое. Изуна улыбается и протягивает ему руку.

— _Пошли с нами, Тобирама._

Тобирама резко разворачивается, сжимая пальцами до боли края раковины.

Раздается ужасный крик.

Хаширама добегает сразу до ванны и видит, как его младший брат, свернувшись комочком, сидит у ванны, облокотившись спиной. Сжимает руками свои уши. Глаза закрыты. Он, качаясь вперед назад, что-то бормочет. Его трясет.

Хаширама на всякий случай осматривает коридор, чтобы убедиться, что здесь никого не было. Бросает взгляд на входную дверь, которая осталась такой же закрытой, как и по его приходу, и наконец наклоняется к брату. Положив свою руку на его плечо, сначала смотрит на него. А после уже и к его глазам подступают слезы. Он, сжимая брата в охапку, лишь медленно наклоняет к себе. Обнимает руками сильнее и целует его в макушку.

— Тише, милый. — Хаширама сглатывает и смотрит в пустоту. — Тише, мой хороший, я рядом.

Тобираму все еще бьет сильная дрожь, но он, медленно отрывая руки от ушей, не открывая глаза, обнимает брата в ответ. Его плечи подрагивают, пальцы тоже дрожат от напряжения, однако он лишь сильнее сжимает кофту брата ими и утыкается своим лбом в его грудь.

— Все будет хорошо, — спокойно говорит старший Сенджу и прижимает своего брата сильнее, словно накрывая его полностью собой, поместив свой подбородок на его макушку, пока лицо Тобирамы полностью не оказалось на его груди. Он аккуратно гладит его по плечам и затылку. — Все будет хорошо, брат.

А тем временем на полу из ванной в спальню остались почти высохшие мокрые следы.

Хаширама все-таки решил дать брату снотворное, чтобы тот после очередной галлюцинации спокойно уснул. Тобирама давно потерял сон без таблеток. С тех пор, как Хаширама сорвался из-за собственного страха замкнутого пространства и уехал из дома после того случая, он и вовсе перестал пускать своего брата сюда, как и общаться, пока тот не приедет лично сам. Хаширама не мог оставить его одного здесь: ему надо было вытащить своего брата из этого чертового дома как можно скорее.

Проблема была с Сенджу-младшим: он как баран вцепился в обещание, данное Мадаре, и ни под каким предлогом не хотел покидать этот проклятый дом у океана, который медленно сводил с ума и его, и Мадару. Только если Мадару он в итоге свел с ума — тот был таким же упертым придурком и на корню отрезал все попытки со стороны врачей оказать ему помощь, чтобы его довели до нужной колеи, — то Тобираму еще можно было вытащить. Этим Хаширама и занимался, он только что написал врачу о принятом решением все-таки поместить брата на принудительное лечение через пару дней.

Пока что Хаширама укладывает спать брата, который стал уже вялым от транквилизаторов, и, накрывая его одеялом, целует в лоб. Как в детстве. После бросает взгляд на открытый на рабочем столе ноутбук с двадцать пятой главой, которая жирным шрифтом выделена посреди пустого поля, и удаляется обратно в гостиную.

Старший Сенджу пока не понял, хорошо это или плохо, что Тобирама, строя этот дом на свои гонорары, решил сделать полностью панорамные окна. С одной стороны, сейчас, сидя в кресле у камина и попивая виски, смотреть на черноту океана было вполне атмосферно. Светало. С другой стороны, Тобирама осознанно — или неосознанно — тем самым решил себя и Мадару добить. Создал своими же руками самую крепкую ловушку для себя, так как изо дня в день живет со своим самым сильным страхом.

Тобирама никогда не боялся воды, он ее любил всю жизнь. А после того случая стал панически бояться всего, что с ней связано. Каждый прием ванны давался с большим трудом.

Хаширама отпивает пару глотков, его взгляд встречается с восхитительным рассветом, и воспоминания уносят его далеко-далеко в прошлое, как и Тобираму, который видит во сне тоже самое, о чем думает сейчас его старший брат.

* * *

_Оклемались они примерно около трех часов дня. Сначала с ужасной головной болью проснулся Мадара, который, прикрыв глаза рукой: беспощадно светило солнце, ослепляя его. Он пытался прийти в себя и встать, пока не почувствовал странный груз на себе. Со стороны правой руки лежал Изуна, надавливая своей спиной на нее, с левой стороны лежал Хаширама, чья рука лежала уже на лице Мадары, которую тот моментально скинул движением головы, и уже думал, что можно вставать, как понял, что придавлен к кровати полностью._

_Он с трудом поднимает голову и видит, как на нем лежит Тобирама, положив руки на его живот, спит лежа на нем, приобнимает одной рукой. Мадара сконфуженно моргает и смотрит прямо в лицо младшего Сенджу: оно полностью безмятежно. Грудь и спина медленно поднимаются вверх-вниз, ресницы немного подрагивают и рот слегла приоткрыт._

_— Ну охрененно просто, — Мадара выдыхает и осознает, что просто так он точно не встанет. Откидывается обратно на подушку. — Отлично._

_После опять поднимает голову и зачем-то смотрит на Тобираму, пока Изуна во сне переворачивается и уже спит на спине. Сенджу такой спокойный и расслабленный. Первая странная мысль проскальзывает в голове старшего Учихи — не было ли чего у них — непонятно откуда, но на всякий случай он начинает осматривать Тобираму тщательней: в одежде ли, а то мало ли. После начинает осматривать и себя: не в одежде, только в нижнем белье, как и Хаширама (спасибо, что не голые). Надо бы как-то встать, что ли._

_— Тоби! — Мадара пытается позвать тихо, дернувшись своим телом. — Тобирама!_

_Парень не реагирует._

_— Сенджу, твою мать, просыпайся! — Мадара шипит и аккуратно высвобождает вторую руку из-под брата (та ужасно занемела), кривится от боли и пытается размять._

_Тобирама что-то мычит во сне — из категории «Отвали» — и лишь более старательнее и по-собственнически прижимает его к себе, наваливаясь еще сильнее всем телом на Мадару. Словно каждый день так спит._

_— Вот ты наглая рожа! — по-доброму усмехается Мадара и ловит себя на мысли, что в детстве они часто так спали вчетвером, а Тобирама с Изуной — по бокам от него. — Тобирама, ты не пушинка, — он повышает голос, — ты мне сейчас член отдавишь, и ноги в том числе, — наконец начинает рукой трясти его за плечо. — Просыпайся, твою мать!_

_Тобирама отпихивает его руку и меняет свою позу немного._

_— Блядь, я тебя сейчас с кровати скину, если ты с меня не слезешь. Считаю до трех! — Мадара начинает беситься, но периодически срывается на смех. — Я вам не матрас. — После чего берет и грубо толкает Тобираму в плечо, отчего тот резко просыпается и сначала сонно смотрит куда-то в сторону, после — на Мадару, и во взгляде — настоящее возмущение вперемешку со злостью._

_— Не смотри на меня так, это ты на мне лежишь, а не я на тебе. — Мадара поднимает бровь._

_Тобирама в этот же момент хмурится, а после того, как до него дошел смысл сказанных слов, смотрит, на ком он лежит, смущается на долю секунды и словно ошпаренный сразу же слазит с него и встает._

_— Извини. — Он ищет бутылку на полу руками. — Я что-то… не знаю, почему на тебе проснулся._

_Мадара наконец садиться на край матраса и понимает, как у него болит все тело и от алкоголя и от того, что оно по сути все помято. Тобирама тем временем пьет воду, которая опять теплая, в этом регионе все жидкости слишком сильно нагреваются._

_— У нас это… — начинает Мадара как-то неловко, избегая взгляда Тобирамы, смотрит на макушку Изуны, а после и на грудь Хаширамы, — ... ничего не было?_

_Тобирама отстраняется от бутылки и смотрит на него с непониманием:_

_— О чем ты? — После пьет опять._

_Солнце через стекло печет знатно, и через закрытое окно комната нагревается только сильнее, придавая спертость воздуха и духоту._

_— Ну… это, — Мадара не знает, как сказать по-другому, и, выдыхая, говорит прямо: — У нас с тобой секса не было?_

_Тобирама моментально подавился и начал кашлять под сочувственным взглядом Мадары._

_— Что? У нас с тобой? Господи, нет, — он стучит себе по груди и пытается откашляться. — С чего ты об этом решил спросить вообще, Мадара?_

_— Что за странная реакция, — думает вслух Мадара, сам того не понимая, и ловит на себе еще более удивленный взгляд. Тобирама решается промолчать._

_На фоне слышится храп Хаширамы._

_— А с ним? — Мадара показывает кивком головы в сторону брата Тобирамы._

_Тобирама иронично усмехается._

_— Даже если вы с ним решили бы потрахаться на пьяную голову... Могу тебя обрадовать, или огорчить, вы были в такое говно, что мы с Изуной вас уложили сразу, как дошли, а после и сами вырубились. Боюсь, вы были явно не в состоянии предаваться плотским утехам._

_— Слава богу. — Мадара массирует виски подушечками пальцев и жмурится от яркого света за окном. — Воды дашь?_

_Тобирама протягивает ему бутылку и как-то странно смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, лишь идет в сторону брата, чтобы разбудить и его. Хаширама и Изуна проснулись не сразу. Где-то с попытки так пятнадцатой в тот день._

* * *

В то время как Тобирама просыпается резко от шума на кухне. Первым делом смотрит на часы: около двенадцати дня. Пытается встать с кровати, но получается не очень, голова болит от вчерашнего удара знатно — вероятно, осталась шишка. Наконец встает, идет в сторону кухни, где его сразу же встречает брат. Это он решил приготовить завтрак или уже обед?

— Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Хаширама спрашивает со спины, пока Тобирама тем временем тянется рукой в сторону бутылки с водой, чтобы выпить пару глотков, а вскоре останавливается от чувства какой-то нарастающей паники и все-таки решает сначала умыться.

**Везде эта чертова вода. Везде.**

— Привет. Нормально. Ты сам как? Давно проснулся? — Тобирама, облокотившись о дверной косяк, пытается сконцентрироваться на мыслях, которые последнее время стали чрезвычайно быстро лететь каким-то потоком в его голове и не понятно куда.

— Полчаса назад. — Хаширама уже заваривает кофе, после оборачивается к нему опять. — Иди помойся и выйдем на прогулку, хватит дома сидеть. Этот дом на тебя плохо влияет.

Вода наконец-то закипела, и Хаширама наполняет обе кружки, отчего Тобирама поспешно отводит взгляд и, мотая головой, уходит в сторону ванной.

**Слишком много воды.**

Он доходит до ванной комнаты и в который раз боится взглянуть туда, потому что знает, что там увидит. Ничего там нет. В реальном времени на самом деле — ничего, только вот _Тобирама_ там каждый раз видит Мадару. Учиху, которого он в тот день нашел с вспоротыми венами у себя в ванне, пока они с Хаширамой вышли прогуляться у океана. И тот ужас. Заполненную кровью ванну. Эти бледные кисти рук и закатанные глаза. Все это до сих пор преследует его каждый раз, когда он заходит сюда. И его, и Хашираму.

Мадару удалось спасти в тот день. Хаширама поместил его в психиатрическую больницу на принудительное лечение, а вскоре сам столкнулся с тем, что больше не может находиться в этом доме. Начинает задыхаться от замкнутого пространства: нужно больше кислорода, нужно больше пространства. Хотя причиной тому был элементарный страх потерять близкого человека еще раз и увидеть это опять, поэтому Хаширама закатывает постоянные истерики Тобираме с просьбой уехать отсюда — из-за страха.

Тобирама стоит около ванны, пытается открыть сам кран, пока его руки начинают дрожать сильнее. Ничего страшного не происходит, просто кран и просто вода, ему просто надо помыться. Как это делают обычные люди. В трезвом рассудке, не под транквилизаторами, не под алкоголем. Помыться.

Не получается. Как только он слышит характерный звук, он выкручивает кран в другую сторону и решает на сегодня просто умыться. Главное — чтобы лицо было свежее. Тщательно мылит лицо каким-то дешевым гелем для умывания с отдушкой и, набирая в ладони воды, умывает себя еще раз.

_— Ты боишься?_

Тобирама поджимает губы, пытается не концентрироваться на странном голосе и умывает свое лицо опять. После берет махровое полотенце и насухо вытирается.

Уже лучше. Осталось только переодеться в выходную одежду — и можно будет выйти из дома.

Хаширама встречает его на кухне с двумя кружками кофе и улыбается ему. Запах напитка ударяет в ноздри беспощадно, и картинки прошлого всплывают перед взором снова.

* * *

_Когда они все проснулись в тот жаркий день поочередно, плюс-минус придя в себя, первым, кого увидел Тобирама на общей кухне мотеля, был Мадара с четырьмя кружками кофе. Он скучающе смотрел в окно, небрежно прикрытое жалюзи, и думал о чем-то своем, но как только услышал шум спускающихся друзей со второго этажа, сразу же улыбнулся._

_— Ну наконец-то! — произносит он с легкой издевкой. — Я уже думал, что не дождусь вашего подъема еще сутки! Кофе?_

_Хаширама молча благодарит его, и его оценивающий взгляд встречается с табуретом — на вид шатким, — но, немного поразмыслив, поймал себя на мысли, что из-за легкого головокружения ему лучше посидеть._

_Тобирама скептически осматривает предложение мотеля о завтраке и с досадой понимает, что его время уже давно окончилось. Что ж, придется искать пропитание самим, хотя ему на данный момент есть совершенно не хочется._

_— А давайте поедем на болота? — внезапно подает голос Изуна, допивая свой кофе, что-то высматривая в своем телефоне старенькой модели._

_— Тебе болота в детстве не хватило? — фыркает Мадара и после смягчается: — Изуна, если ты забыл, мы с Тобирамой туда свалились и еле вылезли оттуда не без твоей с Индрой помощи._

_— Но это было в детстве! — Изуна повышает голос и начинает медленно закипать. — Раз мы в Новом Орлеане, давайте съездим на болото Манчак, — он вычитывает название в телефоне. — Это комплекс болот, расположенных в штате Луизиана, недалеко отсюда! Про него ходят легенды о том, что там люди бесследно пропадают. Из-за ведьм! И еще там аллигаторов много плавает! — Изуна все тараторит и тараторит. — Ну круто же!_

_— Изуна, ты можешь немного тише говорить? — взвывает Хаширама. — У меня сейчас голова лопнет. — Он сжимает уши руками и жалобно стонет._

_— Пить меньше надо, — фыркает Тобирама, который все это время стоял опершись на холодильник, и смотрит на брата без какой-либо жалости. — И голова раскалываться не будет. Ты никогда не знаешь меры._

_— Ну давайте поедем! — Изуна надавливает на свои слова тоном и смотрит в глаза Мадары, который мнется и не знает, что в ответ сказать._

_— Это безопасно? — спрашивает вместо него Тобирама и находит взглядом карту местности, лежащую на тумбочке в коридоре. Подходит и берет ее в руки._

_— Ну конечно безопасно, — возмущается младший Учиха, — там же экскурсии проходят! Если выедем сейчас, то успеем._

_— Вы не забыли, что мы ехали на водопад все же? — наконец подает голос Хаширама, который все это время сидел и старался перебороть похмелье._

_Трое сразу поворачиваются в его сторону. Изуна отбирает карту у Тобирамы и начинает судорожно смотреть нужную дорогу._

_— Я думаю, учитывая, сколько мы спали, — начинает Мадара, — мы можем заехать на болота и после этого поехать дальше. Если будет надобность, переночуем где-нибудь в придорожном мотеле._

_Тобирама пожимает плечами и поворачивается к Изуне, выражение лица которого словно начинает светиться от радости, образуя легкий персикового оттенка румянец на щеках._

_— МЫ ЕДЕМ НА БОЛОТО!!! — хлопает в ладоши Учиха-младший и наконец обнимает с благодарностью своего старшего брата._

* * *

Тобирама отпивает кофе спокойно и будто отмахивается рукой от навязчивых воспоминаний. Хаширама, приготовив ему завтрак, садится рядом и пододвигает тарелку ближе, пока по кухне разносится довольно-таки приятный запах омлета с беконом и овощами.

Они едят молча, пока стрелка часов, словно улитка, скользит вниз. За окном сегодня штиль, океан, на странность, ведет себя спокойно. Лишь легкий ветерок раскачивает деревья в округе, точнее, трепыхается листва. Лучи солнца изредка появляются на песке у берега, создавая свою собственную светлую дорожку, пока тучи потоком воздуха не закроют их снова.

— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает голос.

Тобирама на всякий случай поднимает свой взгляд с полупустой тарелки на брата, чтобы все же убедиться в том, что это не очередная слуховая галлюцинация и не выставить себя конченным идиотом перед родным человеком. Но Хаширама выжидающе смотрит на него — значит, не показалось.

— О том дне, — он отвечает тихо и без тени улыбки.

— Зачем?

Повисла пауза. Где-то отдаленно слышится, как поднявшаяся волна резко добралась до берега и своим шипением заполонила все звуки на мгновение и заодно заглотнула собой песчинки.

— Не знаю. — Тобирама пытается улыбнуться, но выходит криво. — Я не контролирую это. — Он подносит палец к виску и спокойно продолжает: — Это словно живет здесь днем и ночью. И как бы я ни старался это перебороть, удается лишь на время, а после это начинается снова. И снова, и снова, и снова. — Он делает жест выстрела и тихо смеется. — Такие вот дела.

Брови ползут вниз к переносице, и Хаширама резко встает. Берет в руки их тарелки, выкидывает их в раковину и поворачивается обратно к брату:

— Пошли прогуляемся, хватит дома сидеть, и нам надо с тобой серьезно поговорить.

— О чем? — Тобирама проводит потной ладонью по лбу и понимает, что он все такой же холодный. Пока он сам весь горит.

— Увидишь. Жду тебя снаружи.

Выходить на крыльцо дома не было прямо-таки серьезной проблемой, в отличие от того, когда нужно идти дальше — прямо в сторону океана. Любой из его соседей или же просто обычных прохожих-зевак были бы только рады иметь такую возможность, как у Тобирамы — жить на берегу океана и в любое время выходить прогуляться вдоль берега. Но только не сам Тобирама. Сама вероятность оказаться так близко к воде вызывала паническую атаку, и, следовательно, он предпочитал оставаться в доме, где неосознанно из-за четырех стен и отличной водопроводной системы он заводил себя в этот невроз еще сильнее.

Мечта детства казалась после ее свершения самым что ни на есть настоящим счастьем, а после — уже настоящим горем. Он до сих пор так и не понял, зачем он все-таки купил этот никому не нужный и с ума сводящий всех дом.

Хаширама замечает конфуз младшего брата, как только до него доходит, что, отойдя уже на приличное расстояние от порога, младший все еще стоит на том самом месте. Поэтому, вернувшись обратно к брату, он берет его под руку, и теперь они уже продолжают путь вместе.

Побережье встретило их сегодня прохладным ветром и шумами со стороны поднявшихся волн. Людей было не так уж и много, но в то же время и не мало. Сюда часто приезжали семьи прогуляться во время хорошей погоды или же когда выпадал очередной выходной.

Хаширама с Тобирамой шли не спеша, то и дело периодически останавливаясь: с непривычки выбивался воздух из легких и изредка отдавало в боку весьма неприятным покалыванием. Пить надо меньше, заниматься спортом больше и бывать на свежем воздухе чаще — поняли оба. Постыдно в их возрасте не мочь пройти такую короткую дистанцию без остановок, то и дело жалуясь на боль. Но не об этом речь.

Тобирама смотрит на очередную равномерно поднимающуюся волну, которая отображается своей иссиня-болотной палитрой цветов в его зрачках, обращается к брату, пока тот попросту смотрит вперед, шагая рядом:

— Помнишь, как мы тогда на болото поехали? — тихо спрашивает мужчина и делает еще один шаг, после чего слышится неприятных хруст под ногами. Наступил на ракушку и беспощадно ее раздавил под давлением собственных ног. Как, сам того не понимая, когда-то раздавил и свои мечты о счастливой жизни всем вчетвером.

— Да. — Хаширама слегка прикрывает рукой свое лицо. От ветра и лучей солнца начинают слезиться глаза, а он, как обычно, оставил солнцезащитные очки дома. — Изуна тогда был очень счастлив, что Мадара все-таки уговорил меня туда заехать.

— Лучше бы не заезжали, — немного грубо бросает Сенджу-младший и нервно водит плечом, сам не понимая зачем, словно одно лишь упоминание о болотах вводит его в ощущения какой-то тягучести.

— Ты так думаешь? — удрученно отзывается старший и все-таки, не сдержавшись, трет руками глаза, из которых слезы все-таки начали литься.

— Я думаю, — Тобирама говорит совсем тихо, переводит взгляд на солнце, и его лицо кривится, словно от отвращения, что лучи солнца беспощадно палят, — что лучше бы нам было вообще никуда не ехать: ни на болота, ни на водопад — ни куда-либо вообще.

— Ну, прошлое уже не вернуть, ты же знаешь, — с сожалением отвечает его брат и наконец предлагает присесть на скамейку, которая стоит неподалеку от них.

Впереди слышится детский смех. Это от прошедшей мимо семейной пары: держат своего ребенка за обе руки, пока он, отрываясь ножками от земли, качается.

**Изуна смеялся точно так же.**

* * *

_Смех разносился по всей машине, пока они ехали в сторону тех самых болот, проезжая по шоссе очередной указательный знак._

_Пока Мадара ехал за рулем, Хаширама держал в руке карту, которую часто переворачивал, чтобы все-таки в очередной раз убедиться в том, что они едут в правильном направлении. Изуна смеялся из-за рассказа Тобирамы касательно того, как громко Хаширама вчера пел свои песни. Ну действительно было смешно._

_— Не так уж все и было, как ты рассказываешь, — недовольно выдает Хаширама и в очередной раз смеряет взглядом дорогу на всякий случай._

_Ехали они около часа._

_Когда едешь на довольно-таки большой скорости, в окна начинает задувать холодный ветер, который своим потоком уносит слова говорящих в машине, запечатлев их звучание во временном промежутке навечно. Именно здесь и именно в этот момент._

_После добирались уже на лодке с экскурсоводом пожилого возраста, которого нашли у нужной им местности, где толпились туристы, то и дело желающие начать свою экскурсию. Лодку выбирали тщательно. Изуна все как одержимый щелкал своим аппаратом местность, время от времени тряся брата за рукав, чтобы он обратил внимание на очередной пейзаж._

_Аллигаторы проплывают мимо их лодки и смотрят на них как на антилопу, отчего Тобирама ежится и подсаживается ближе к Хашираме, который в знак успокоения кладет на его плечо руку._

_— Все нормально, не бойся, я рядом, — шепчет он на ухо младшему, и его тихий голос перебивает речь экскурсовода, который называет очередного аллигатора по имени и предлагает туристам покормить его._

_Множество ив склоняют свои ветви так низко, что, кажется, они касаются воды. Если всматриваться в заросли кипариса, то можно разглядеть бесчисленные оттенки салатового. Мадара как раз смотрит сквозь заросли и подмечает для себя очередной незнакомый цветок, о существовании которого он и не предполагал ранее._

_— Большинство из здешних растений ядовиты. Обратите внимание вон туда, — слышится голос старичка на фоне, и Тобирама переводит взгляд в другую сторону. Мхи и лишайники будто смотрят на него в ответ. А вода течет своим темпом далее. Слава богу, хотя бы дождя нет. Ничего не капает. — Они, впрочем, не такие опасные, как кажутся на первый взгляд, но, конечно, за борт вам упасть нежелательно._

_— Боишься, Тоби? — Изуна толкает в шутку своего друга в бок локтем легонечко и шепчет на ухо свой вопрос, прикрывая рукой ироничную усмешку._

_— А ты? — с вызовом отвечает Тобирама и поднимает бровь. — Я-то уже один раз упал с твоим братом в болото, а вот для тебя будет такой опыт впервые._

_— Очень смешно. — Закатывает глаза Учиха и отодвигается от него, сразу же заметно потеряв интерес, не получив реакцию на свою провокацию. — Если бы не я, вы бы в том болоте и остались._

_Тобирама виновато улыбается и разводит руки в стороны. На его лоб приземляется **неизвестно откуда холодная капля, вызывая неприятный холодок.** Юноша поднимает взгляд вверх, но признаков дождя не замечает. Вероятно, **просто влажность**._

_— За первые пять лет своей жизни болотный кипарис вырастает до трех метров, в возрасте сорока лет это уже двадцатиметровое дерево, а к столетию средняя высота составляет тридцать шесть метров._

_Хаширама скучающе рассматривает камыши, подперев кулаком щеку, и периодически зевает. Ужасно клонит в сон._

_— На этом болоте проживает около двадцати трех видов черепах. Смотрите: это как раз один из видов._

_Мадара от интереса даже немного приподнимается на руках и, наклонив голову, рассматривает огромное животное, которое знатно отличается от привычных размеров._

_— Нихрена себе, — медленно протягивает он. — Изу, посмотри!_

_Хаширама все зевает и резко начинает часто моргать от того, что прямо перед ними предстает приличных размеров дом, и, на первый взгляд, кажется, что он словно жилой._

_— Тут и жилые дома есть? — удивленно спрашивает Сенджу и, пихая Тобираму, показывает рукой на дома, которые выстроились в ряд неподалеку от болота._

_— Да и цены на них, как вы понимаете, соответствующие._

_— Сколько? — спрашивает Изуна и переводит взгляд на Тобираму. — А то у нашего друга мечта — иметь дом рядом с водой. Правда Тоби?_

* * *

Правда, Тоби?

Тобирама поджимает губы и сверлит взглядом болото перед глазами, оно начинает медленно искажаться и вскоре приобретает вид океана в настоящем времени, который сейчас молчит прямо перед ним. Смотрят они друг на друга молча. Как-то резко облака начинают сгущаться и небо приобретает темный оттенок. Как будто темнеет с обеих сторон, создавая вид воронки.

— Кажется, — Хаширама вытягивает руку перед собой, и на его ладонь приземляется капля, — начинается дождь. Может, домой вернемся?

— Посидим.

Хаширама лишь засовывает руки в карманы и нехотя откидывается на спинку скамейки, рассматривает прохожих.

— Или ты боишься растаять? — иронично спрашивает Тобирама и ловит взгляд непонимания от брата, а после криво улыбается.

* * *

_— Так и знал, что начнется ебанный дождь, — орет Мадара, держа над головой кожаную куртку, пока они вчетвером бегут в сторону машины. — Так и знал!_

_— Да весело же, — смеется ему вслед Изуна, прикрывая своей кофтой фотоаппарат, и обгоняет Сенджу._

_— Фотоаппарат прикрой, — орет ему старший брат, — иначе пиздец ему будет!_

_— Вот и съездили на сраные болота, говорил же, что не надо! — фыркает Хаширама и прикрывает руками свою макушку. — Волосы спутаются._

_Тобирама бежит и вовсе уже мокрый полностью и не может не улыбаться от этой ситуации. Изуна разворачивается и смеясь выдает:_

_— Ты сахарный, что ли, Хаши? А-ха-ха! Ну подумаешь, прическа испортилась, не всегда же быть тебе самым красивым среди нас, да, Тобирама?_

_— Хаширама просто не привык быть мокрым, когда мокнут от его вида все, но только не он, — смеется Сенджу-младший._

_— Заткнись, Тобирама!_

_— Ну серьезно, что ты ноешь?_

_— Я сейчас поставлю тебе подножку, и ты полетишь в эту канаву!_

* * *

В глазах Хаширамы проскальзывает воспоминание, и он мягко улыбается, пока улыбка не начинает походить на более грустную.

— Ну да, мы же не сахарные, — тихо выдает мужчина и достает сигарету. Пытается закурить, пока не начался настоящий ливень.

Ливень начинается ровно через пятнадцать минут, и оба брата не думают даже встать со скамейки и вернуться в дом. Тобирама сидит с закрытыми глазами, пока его лицо умывает дождь, вслушивается в звучание постукивания капель дождя о скамью. Хаширама сверлит взглядом океан, который заметно потемнел и опять начал бушевать.

Забавно. Их должно было быть четверо счастливых в доме. _А остались только они вдвоем и **сраный океан**._

Домой вернулись напрочь промокшие, но, на странность, в приподнятом настроении. Хаширама сразу же отодвинул в сторону все возражения насчет того, что Тобираме следует идти в ванну и погреться, если тот не хочет заболеть и слечь на пару недель дома в кровати с воспалением, поэтому, предварительно погревшись, наконец отправил пинками брата в ванную комнату. Сам тем временем стал готовить ужин на двоих. Завтра ему надо вернуться к себе домой, и вскоре он приедет вместе с Мито за своим братом сюда через пару дней, после они положат его в больницу. С кухни слышится шипение масла на сковороде.

Из ванной — шипение тоже.

 **Вода начинает литься стремительным потоком** прямо в ванну, разбиваясь о ее дно, отчего брызги летят в разные стороны, но вскоре она начинает заполнять дно и слегла пенится от напора. Тобирама, словно завороженный, стоит и смотрит на прозрачную гладь, которая приобретает слегка зеленоватый оттенок, будто трава летним утром в поле. Хочется с воплем убежать, но он лишь отмахивается от этого глупого страха и, раздевшись догола, забирается во внутрь.

Спокойно. _Надо просто расслабиться._

Он всегда воду набирает чуть больше половины уровня в ванне, чтобы не доставало до горла, тем самым создавая ощущение удушья. Тщательно намыливает волосы, пытается оттереть себя мочалкой и резко замирает.

 _Запах крови_ ударяет в ноздри. **Он здесь. Сейчас. Тут.** Тобирама закусывает губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, как какая-то девчонка, но медленно начинает впадать в панику, из-за чего мочалка выпадает из рук, а цепкие пальцы хватаются за края ванны. Вдох-выдох. Просто кажется, просто мозг с тобой играется. Тут нет никакой крови. Не надо паники.

**Просто кажется.**

**Одна капля** отдаляется от крана и, медленно падая, соприкасается с кожей Тобирамы, тот дергается и резко перемещается в другую сторону.

_Просто кажется._

Вода из-за таких импульсивных движений вылилась наружу и немного затопила пол. Он громко дышит, пока пена уже начала сползать на лицо и щипать глаза. Одной рукой пытается вытереть — не помогает. Поэтому Тобирама судорожно начинает смывать ее обеими руками, а после, полностью впадая в панику, не находит ничего более разумного, чем окунуться в воду с головой и вынырнуть обратно, смыв с себя все. К **лин клином**. Ему же надо как-то начать перебарывать свой страх. Но как только он начинает опускаться ниже, тем больше он начинает тормозить своими же руками и вся решительность моментально улетучивается. Тобирама берет шланг и пытается смыть пену, слышит отдаленно, как его уже зовет Хаширама заканчивать водные процедуры (видимо, из гостиной) и, наконец, смыв с себя пену, открывает глаза и видит его.

**Его.**

— _Не бойся того, что чувствуешь._

Пальцы сжимают крепче края ванны, и нижняя губа Тобирамы начинает попросту дрожать, он открывает рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, и так же закрывает, он ничего не может ему сказать. Он смотрит на Мадару, который стоит прямо перед ним с таким же нейтральным выражением лица, и Тобираме плохеет. Его лицо — тусклое, стертое. Одежда — мятая и обгорелая, а из открытых ран на руках струится кровь прямо на пол.

 **Капает. Капает. Капает.** Ударяется о пол, смешавшись с водой — растекается по плиткам дальше.

 **Он** прекрасно помнит эти слова. Он **их** очень **хорошо помнит**.

Сердце пропускает удар, множество мурашек пробегает по рукам, и он сглатывает.

* * *

_Когда они доехали до мотеля, в котором решили остановиться на ночь и после этого продолжить путь, Хаширама первым делом поехал за пивом в ночной магазин с Изуной, оставив Мадару с братом вдвоем. Те решили после проливного дождя принять ванну поочередно и затем просто ждали возвращение своих братьев в маленькой гостиной. Мадара скучающе пялился в какую-то программу в маленьком телевизоре, пока Тобирама сидел на стуле и что-то писал в своем блокноте._

_Младший Сенджу не замечает, как внимательно Мадара осматривает его голые ступни и бледные ноги, на которые были накинуты лишь белые шорты, а сам Тобирама был в обычной серой майке. Волосы были влажные после душа, как и у Мадары, который предпочитал их все время собирать в хвост. Он как раз допивал последнюю бутылку теплого пива. Когда его изучающий взгляд остановился на сосредоточенном лице юноши, он наконец отставил бутылку в сторону:_

_— Эй, Сенджу! — довольно-таки громко зовет его._

_Тобирама сосредоточенно что-то пишет и, кажется, совершенно не слышит его._

_— Тобирама!_

_Красновато-карие глаза встречаются с угольными и смотрят внимательно с немым вопросом._

_— Подойди сюда, — Учиха хлопает ладонью по свободному месту на кровати и натянуто улыбается._

_Тобирама хмурится, нехотя откладывает свой блокнот в сторону и наконец садится, смотрит в антрацитовые глаза выжидающе._

_— Слушай, — Мадара прокашливается в ладонь и продолжает: — И все же, почему ты спал на мне?_

_— Что? — Тобирама сначала не понимает, о чем говорит его почти второй брат, а когда понимает, его выражение лица меняется и он выдыхает. — Господи, ты опять про это, — он отводит взгляд, — говорю же, я не знаю, я просто..._

_— Мы с тобой точно не спали? — Мадара спрашивает на полном серьезе._

_— А что, так хочется? — с вызовом спрашивает Тобирама и сам не понимает, почему начинает медленно закипать. — Чего ты пристал, я не пойму, Мадара! Не было у нас с тобой ничего, да и я... — Он резко встает и хочет уже уйти, но его перехватывают._

_< tab>— Тогда почему ты так отреагировал на мой вопрос? Что за странная реакция? — стоит на своем Мадара и цепко сжимает руку Сенджу._

_— Нормальная у меня реакция, не неси бред и отпусти меня, Мада. Ты перепил, — Тобирама пытается высвободить руку, но его вторую руку хватают тоже, от этого юноша дергается._

_— Даже если так, то что? Может, и хочется, и что дальше? — Мадара говорит на полном серьезе, и лицо Тобирамы вытягивается._

_— Чего?_

_Он не успевает ничего сказать больше, как вдруг слышится скрип двери и веселый голос Изуны в коридоре._

_— Не бойся своих желаний, Тобирама, — как-то странно говорит Мадара и смотрит на него с ухмылкой, на что получает уничтожающий взгляд. — Вот я же своих не боюсь. Но у тебя такая странная реакция, словно ты меня..._

_Тобирама наконец выдергивает свои руки и поспешно грубо говорит:_

_— Пошел в жопу, Мадара._

_Сразу же после этого в гостиную входят Хаширама с Изуной. Старший Сенджу ставит пакет с бутылками на стол, пока Изуна открывает коробку с пиццей._

* * *

— Прости меня, — выдавливает он тихо, зная, что просит прощение у пустоты. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя, я любил Изуну. Я никогда не хотел. Я. Я просто... Это случайность была, ты же знаешь. Я больше всего на свете тебя любил. И не смог уберечь. Прости, что я тогда соврал. Прости меня.

**Прости**

Мадара не говорит ничего в ответ, Тобирама не отводит взгляда, а после видит, как он показывает пальцем на его грудь и усмехается. Широко улыбается, а после улыбка перерастает в надменную усмешку.

— Ты заплатишь за то, что ты сделал.

 **Ты убил Изуну.** Убийца.

**Лжец.**

Мадара резко нависает над ним и толкает его в грудь под воду. Тобирама не сопротивляется, не успевает понять, что происходит. Секунда — и он уже под водой, куда его Мадара поместил сам. Рефлекторно открывает рот, чтобы закричать, но лишь глотает воду и жмурится. Пытается руками отпихнуть Мадару. Пытается позвать на помощь, но его держат крепко. Полностью надавливая на грудную клетку. Тобирама хватает кисти рук Мадары и, впиваясь в них ногтями, пытается отцепить.

_Пытается._

Потому что знает, что даже до самой смерти Мадара бы никогда не смог его убить. Хотеть — да. Сделать — нет.

Тобирама умоляет мысленно Мадару его отпустить и, словно уже смирившись с положением, начинает постепенно отпускать его руки, и закрывает глаза. Наверное, он заслужил.

Ему надо было держать его крепче. Если бы он держал его крепче, рука бы не соскользнула. Если бы он был сильнее, этого бы ничего не было.

— ТОБИРАМА!!!

Он открывает глаза, не видя перед собой Мадару больше — только брата, который вытаскивает из ванны. Начинает ужасно кашлять. Давиться. Хаширама кричит, накрывает его полотенцами и бьет по спине, чтобы тот выхаркивал воду.

— Что случилось, господи? — Хаширама и сам дрожит от того, что перепугался. Не каждый раз увидишь, как брат захлебывается в собственной ванне.

Тобирама надрывно кашляет и мотает головой. Он и сам не знает, что случилось. И не хочет знать. Потому что некоторые вещи лучше и не стараться понять.

Спустя полчаса сидят за столом и ужинают. Кусок в горло не лезет у обоих. Хаширама периодически переводит взгляд на экран телефона, который мигает и оповещает хозяина о принятых сообщениях. На вилку насаживает кусок мяса и уже минут пять пытается положить его в рот. Тобирама ест свой рис, буравя взглядом то тарелку, то Хашираму.

— Мито пишет? — спокойно спрашивает Cенджу младший, на что получает кивок. — Привет передавай. Что, она, как врач, говорит, что мне, несомненно, помощь нужна, да? — он произносит эти слова с каким-то отвращением и обидой. — Прямо как Мадаре, да?

— Тобирама, послушай, — Хаширама откладывает вилку в сторону и повышает голос. — Это не шутки, и тебе она действительно нужна. Я не собираюсь в следующий свой приезд найти дома труп.

— Тогда не уезжай, — иронично протягивает Тобирама в ответ. — Будем сидеть за ручку вместе до старости.

— Прекрати относиться ко всему так просто! Это не шутки! — Хаширама срывается на крик, и от злости его лицо заметно начинает покрываться красными пятнами. — Если ты не понимаешь таких простых вещей или тебе плевать на свое здоровье, то это еще не значит, что и мне плевать на него тоже!

— Я не поеду ни в какую больницу, Хаширама, потому что я здоров, — Тобирама медленно начинает закипать.

— Нет, Тобирама, ты поедешь: по своей воле или против нее — мне без разницы!

— Я никуда не поеду, — отвечают ему сухо по слогам. Лицо Тобирамы вытягивается. — Я не вернусь в место, которое угробило человека, которого я любил. — Его губы вытягиваются в одну прямую линию и приобретают какой-то синевато-фиолетовый оттенок.

— Мы оба любили Мадару, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, что угробила его не больница, а смерть его младшего брата! — Хаширама резко подается вперед, отчего бутылка воды на столе падает. — Не неси хуйни!

— Ты так любил, что его врач теперь тебе написывает письма буквально после года с его смерти!

— Тобирама, ты перебарщиваешь! Не путай разные формы любви и стремление жить дальше!

— Да пошел ты в жопу! — Тобирама краснеет теперь и сам. — Изуна тут совершенно не при чем, твою мать, — Тобирама тоже срывается на крик и сжимает скатерть на столе. — Мадару добила халатность твоих врачей, долбоебов, а не смерть Изуны! После смерти Изу он был жив столько лет!

— Пока не свихнулся с горя и не покончил с собой — и у него почти получилось!

— Потому что я оставил его одного, как и ты, который вообще отсюда сбежал, как крыса с тонущего корабля… Нам надо было…

— Тобирама, — слышится шипение и брат на него смотрит так, словно сейчас убьет. — Закрой свой рот!

_Ты перебарщиваешь._

Крик разносится по всему дому и доходит до каждого крана. Слова засасываются внутрь отверстия, и вода где-то внутри булькает.

Сенджу-младший резко встает и направляется в сторону двери. После разворачивается и бросает брату в лицо:

— Уезжай в свой дом и не приезжай больше. Я поменяю замок в следующий раз, если ты опять начнешь нести этот бред. — Его взгляд становится каким-то тусклым. — Мне надо писать свою книгу.

Хаширама буравит его бездонно-карими глазами и отворачивается от брата, пока тот удаляется в свою комнату.

Тобирама доходит до своих покоев и, хлопнув дверью, устало садится на кровать. Сжимая пальцами волосы, смотрит в одну точку. Хаширама поставил на полку ему таблетки — как мило. Подготовился. Тобирама пронизывает взглядом оранжевые баночки и отворачивается в сторону. Баночки словно укоризненно смотрят на него.

Постепенно в груди начинает зарождаться чувство вины за то, что только что он обвинил брата во всем и наорал еще в придачу, когда тот возится с ним, словно нянька, каждый раз. Сначала сидит в темноте неподвижно. Единственный источник света на данный момент — это мигающий лаптоп. После берет в руки телефон и пишет два слова: «Прости меня». Потом еще одно слово: «Пожалуйста». Откладывает телефон в сторону и, наконец, садится за свой компьютер. Открывает нужный ему документ и, видя последние напечатанные строчки, начинает писать опять.

* * *

_Они проснулись на утро довольно-таки рано. Оставалось ехать ровно половину пути, то есть еще часов восемь. Погода резко решила сменить свое настроение, и вместо палящего солнца на небе расползлись сероватого оттенка тучи, которые формировались в разные фигурки._

_Изуна с Тобирамой часто любили играть в игру «Угадай, кого вижу я на небе»._

_Они, вообще, всегда находили себе занятие еще с раннего детства, когда родители оставляли их дома с няньками или одних, постоянно придумывали оба какую-то очередную игру. Помнится, Таджима часто присоединялся к своему младшему сыну и вместе с Тобирамой ложился на деревянный пол их террасы, тыкая пальцем в небо, с улыбкой описывал очередного воздушного слона._

_Иногда к ним присоединялся и Буцума, пока их матери готовили очередной обед, а по их общему дому разносились приятные ароматы. Тобирама даже не помнит того момента, когда они стали жить все вместе, разделив дом на две семьи. Вероятно, с их рождения._

* * *

Сенджу на секунду выпадает из воображаемого мира и вытирает рот рукой, словно он мокрый. Давно они не были на кладбище, надо было бы навестить старика. Как-то после смерти Мадары слишком было тяжело куда-то выезжать из дома, тем более на кладбище. Если после смерти Изуны подкосило всех, а Тобирама в первую очередь винил себя все оставшиеся годы, став в разы более замкнутым, то смерть Мадары и вовсе раздавила. А вот сердечный приступ Таджимы добил окончательно. Отец попросту не выдержал смерть двоих сыновей. Осталась одна их мать, которая находится в доме престарелых больницы Хаширамы, но ей посмотреть в глаза Тобирама тоже не мог.

Потому что это он виноват. Если бы он не поскользнулся на той грязи и не упал вниз кубарем, схватив Изуну за руку, ничего бы не было.

* * *

_— Мне кажется, это облако похоже на дракона, — задумчиво протягивает младший Учиха и отпивает вишневой колы из железной банки._

_— А мне больше змею напоминает, — Тобирама лежит на его коленях, поджав руки под голову, и с интересом рассматривает облако, на которое Изуна указывает из машины._

_Едут они достаточно быстро, но облака не особо меняются, словно преследуют их, догоняя, парят за ними по пятам._

_— А ты как думаешь, Мадара? — Изуна зовет брата, но его вопрос остается без ответа._

_— Твой брат спит, — устало протягивает Хаширама, — Каких-то полчаса назад вырубился. Пусть отдохнет, мы скоро поменяемся на середине пути._

_Изуна досадливо поджимает губы смотря на Тобираму, подмигивает ему и указывает пальцем на следующее облако, после, наконец, замолкает._

_— Ты чего притих? — спокойно спрашивает юноша и немного привстает._

_— Тебе не кажется, — Изуна говорит каким-то обеспокоенным голосом, — что это облако похоже на череп? — он подносит свою руку к волосам, на ней свисает тот самый оберег из маленьких черепов, который он купил в сувенирной лавке двумя днями ранее, и заправляет их за ухо._

_Тобирама полностью поднимается и всматривается в небо лучше. Его брови ползут вверх, и он как-то напряженно выдает:_

_— Что-то схожее есть._

_— И мне это очень не нравится, — Изуна задумчиво закусывает губу, — папа, вроде, говорил, что это не очень хороший знак. Если не ошибаюсь._

_Тобирама хлопает рукой по плечу лучшего друга и одобряюще говорит:_

_— Это всего лишь небо, Изу, если во все так верить — с ума сойти можно. Правда, брат?_

_Хаширама кивает и переключает скорость. Их обгоняет черная машина на шоссе._

* * *

В дверь раздается стук, а скрип говорит о том, что Хаширама вошел и сел на кровать Тобирамы.

— Брат. — Голос Хаширамы возвращает его в реальность, и Тобирама, дергаясь, поворачивается и, встречаясь с карими глазами, отводит взгляд. — Я все понимаю, — тихо говорит старший, держа в руке стакан с виски, — но и ты пойми меня: я правда о тебе беспокоюсь, потому что я тебя очень люблю. И мы справимся со всем вместе.

Тобирама встает и подходит к брату, опускается на колени и, смотря брату в глаза, кладет на его ноги свою голову, обнимает того. Хаширама удивленно хлопает глазами и немного смущается, после чего на губах появляется улыбка. Прямо как в детстве. Когда они ругались или доходило до драки. Когда Тобирама был виноват — он всегда так делал.

— Я знаю, я просто, ты знаешь, — он говорит это как-то надрывно, — простить себя не могу до сих пор. Потому что это моя вина. Потому что я...

_— **Ты монстр!** — Изуна выдает это с особым наслаждением, сидя на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, пока потоки воды медленно начинают заполнять комнату._

_— **Ты монстр.** — улыбается Мадара._

— Ты монстр.. — шепчет Тобирама, сжав уши в очередной истерике от очень реалистичных галлюцинаций. Рука тянется за таблетками на полке, но Изуна лишь скидывает их на пол движением руки и смотрит на Тобираму с презрением.

_— **Убийца**._

_— **Да, это я**._

Губы опять дрожат, и Тобирама хватается пальцами за руки Изуны и выдает хрипло:

_— Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я умоляю тебя. Я никогда этого не хотел. Я очень тебя любил, я всегда хотел, чтобы мы были все вместе._  
_Я умоляю тебя. Прости. **Мне тебя очень не хватает.**_

_— Поэтому ты убил меня? — Изуна выдает эти слова с желчью и презрением в глазах, грубо толкая Тобираму на пол, отчего тот падает, ударяясь затылком о пол, когда же сам Изуна резко садится на него. Грубо хватает своими ледяными пальцами его за подбородок и облизывает свои губы._

  
_— **Зачем** ты меня убил?_

Я же тебя любил. **Я же тебе верил.**

Хаширама лишь опекающее гладит его по волосам.

Тобирама сглатывает и ощущает спиной, как он опять взмок, словно находится в проруби. 

**Вода капает из крана опять, а Тобирама сходит с ума.**

_— Ты убил меня! — возмущенно вскрикивает Изуна, уныло смотря на летящую фишку в игре, в которую они решить сыграть, пока ехали до места назначения. — Мадара, ты представляешь, он меня убил! — досадливо и немного обиженно протягивает Изуна._

_— Вот ты монстр, Тобирама, — со смехом говорит проснувшийся Мадара и поворачивается к ним: видит, как Изуна покраснел от обиды._

_— Поэтому ты убил меня? — Изуна смотрит на него с укором и показывает ему кулак. — Так нечестно, Тобирама! Мы только начали играть, а ты уже меня слил._

_— Тогда бы ты убил меня. — Разводит руки в стороны Сенджу-младший и по-доброму улыбается. — Выживает сильнейший, а-ха-ха. Вот такой вот **я монстр**._

_— Очень смешно, — скрещивает руки на груди молодой Учиха и выдыхает. — Ладно, давай **по второму кругу** сыграем?_

_— **Давай.**_

* * *

— Послезавтра мы едем с тобой в клинику. И мы продаем этот чертов дом, — Хаширама говорит в темноту и смотрит в одну точку, ощущая под пальцами, как напрягаются плечи Тобирамы. — Если ты волнуешься из-за реакции отца, он также беспокоится о тебе и уже все знает. Мы все хотим помочь тебе, и я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь: так больше не может продолжаться. Я же вижу, насколько тебе плохо и как тебя этот дом сводит с ума. Обещай мне, что поедешь и не будешь упираться, когда приедут врачи, хорошо?

Тобирама с минуту молчит, но наконец отвечает обреченно: 

— Хорошо.

Он согласен с братом, и все бы ничего, все даже хорошо. Только вот **Изуна и дом — нет.**

— Я завтра утром уезжаю, будь на телефоне, пожалуйста, и дождись врачей. Мито приедет послезавтра утром для моральной поддержки, так сказать. Я приеду вечером. Тебя немного подлечат, и мы наконец-то будем жить вместе, как ты и хотел. Все будет хорошо.

— Наверное. — Криво усмехается Тобирама и прикрывает свои глаза.

На часах ровно полночь и **вода начинает капать опять.** После затихает. Они сидят еще около часа, пока Тобирама пишет свою книгу, а Хаширама, сев по-турецки, пьет виски и, включив лампу, читает первую попавшуюся под руки книгу. Когда оба понимают, что глаза больше не выдерживают, укладываются спать — на этот раз вместе и засыпают вместе. Хаширама обнимает во сне своего брата, пытаясь максимально защитить его от постоянных ночных кошмаров, которые давно стали частью Тобирамы.

Изуна стоит в проеме двери и смотрит на них с грустью, переводит взгляд на Мадару, и тот, лишь мотая головой, кладет ему руку на плечо. Младший натянуто улыбается и кивает своему брату. _Они другие — не те, кого обычно видит Тобирама._ Оба, подойдя к лежащим, ложатся рядом с ними на кровать и засыпают. Изуна обнимает Тобираму своей невесомой рукой, Мадара обнимает Хашираму со спины. Они засыпают спокойно.

 **Пока вода не начинает капать опять.** Из труб слышится неприятный смех Изуны и Мадары вперемешку. _Океан ночью спокоен._

Хаширама уехал утром, как и сказал, поэтому Тобирама просыпался опять один. Обычно все его дни проходили за писаниной, потому что больше заниматься нечем было, да и желания делать что-то другое не было тоже. Утро начиналось с кружки кофе и свежевыжатого апельсинового сока. В горло ничего не лезло. Взгляд падает на таблетки, которые стоят на столе: видимо, Хаширама туда их поставил. Долго думает над тем, пить их или нет. Перебарывает сомнения, глотает все же одну и запивает соком.

Сегодня на улице ветрено, за окном **моросит.**

Около пяти часов работает над своим рассказом, периодически отвлекаясь на шум дождя за окном. Он почти дошел до кульминации. Капли стучат по стеклу, и Тобираму уносит мысленно опять в тот самый день.

* * *

_Вскоре начался дождь, а Мадара с Хаширамой меняются местами. Они уже едут семь часов. По крайней мере, они буквально пять минут назад проехали надпись **«Онтарио».** Это было так воодушевляющее и одновременно возбуждающе — предвкушение того, что вскоре они наконец окажутся около того самого водопада, который так все они хотели увидеть вместе. В единый момент своей жизни. Прожить его вместе, разделяя эмоции на четверых._

_Изуна накидывает на себя байку брата и просит сделать кондиционер потеплее. На странность, холодно на улице для летнего периода: вероятно, тому виной дождь и прохладный ветер, что до этого задувал с едва приоткрытого окна, за которым расстилаются окраины очередного городка Канады. Изуна впитывает пейзажи в себя. Хаширама пьет свой кофе из стаканчика, который они купили на заправке. Горький, но и так сойдет. Тобирама рисует что-то в своем блокноте, скучающе закрашивая вторым слоем кусок рисунка._

_— Мы почти приехали, — громко говорит Мадара и в конце концов сворачивает влево перед въездом в город, наберет скорость. — Я немного нарушу, пристегнитесь. Надеюсь, копы нас не накроют._

_— Наконец-то добрались! — это было первое, что выкрикнул Изуна, выходя из машины, расправляя свои руки в стороны, потягиваясь._

_Тобирама зевает и ждет, пока старшие братья выйдут из машины тоже. Остановились они на парковке — дальше только пешком вдоль дороги. После столь долгого пути все затекло и болит, особенно — шея и задница._

_Дождь прекратился, оставляя за собой лишь штиль из запахов земли и озона. Видимо, неподалеку была гроза._

_Шли они где-то минут сорок пять. Народу было тьма, что изрядно тормозило движение и заставляло всех нервничать. Особенно Мадару, который терпеть не мог тормозить и спотыкаться о спины людей, у которых была эта дебильная привычка — идти, идти и резко остановиться на месте без предупреждения._

_— Поворотник включай, идиот, — огрызается Учиха-старший на какого-то китайца и чувствует, как Хаширама сжимает его руку._

_— Успокойся, Мадара, — он шепчет ему на ухо и смотрит немного с укором. — Не нервничай по пустякам._

_— Я не нервничаю по пустякам, — ему отвечают шипением. — Просто люди ходить не умеют нормально. Словно мы, блядь, в игре, где у персонажа резко отменяют данное ему задание._

_— Давай посмотрим! — Изуна хватает Тобираму за руку и бежит в сторону уже открывшиеся панорамы._

_— Изуна, стой! — кричит ему Мадара вслед. — Подожди нас! Куда ты несешься?_

_Изуна его не слышит, и они уже прибегают к площадке, на которой столпилось много народу. Почти ничего не видно, и Изуна, все еще сжимая руку Сенджу, ведет его куда-то в сторону._

_«Не пересекайте для собственной безопасности», — висит табличка прямо над холмистой местностью за ограждением слева._

_— Давай перелезем и посмотрим? Смотри, там люди тоже стоят, — Изуна говорит Тобираме и указывает пальцем на туристов._

_— Изуна, ты видел надпись? Это же опасно, — настороженно отвечает ему Сенджу и косится на Хашираму, лицо которого виднеется неподалеку. Они еще до них не дошли по горе. — Давай подождем братьев и тогда..._

_— Да брось, Сенджу, что ты как маленький?! — закатывает глаза Изуна и начинает смеется. — Или ты боишься? Трусишка Сенджу!_

_— Ничего я не боюсь! — заливается краской Тобирама и, хватая руку Изуны уже сам, идет в сторону ограждения. — Пошли на твой обрыв._

_Изуна смеется ему вслед._

_— Изуна, я сказал тебе, подожди! Тобирама! — кричит Мадара издалека. — Сука!_

_Старший Учиха начинает толкаться и пробираться через туристов, чтобы поскорее дойти к брату, которого он уже из вида потерял. А людей все больше и больше. Хаширама, все еще держа Мадару за руку, начинает ее сжимать сильнее и после паузы резко останавливается._

_Все давит на него. Слишком много людей. Он почему-то начинает задыхаться._

_— М... — он пытается выдавить из себя хоть что-то, но его грудную клетку словно сжало что-то и ноги стали ватные. Надо откашляться, но он не может. — Ма..._

_Мадара, чувствуя, как пальцы друга выскальзывают из его захвата, тревожно смотрит вперед, а после поворачивается и останавливается. Хаширама, схватившись за грудную клетку, тяжело дышит и не может пошевелиться. А люди все идут и идут. Толпа начинает уносить Мадару, и тот прорывается к лучшему другу._

_— Что с тобой? Хаширама! — он зовет его. — Хаширама, твою мать!_

_Ответа нет. Наконец добирается до него и хватает за плечи, встряхивает и видит только жалобный взгляд, слышится лишь тихое:_

_— Не знаю. Я не могу дышать. — Он кашляет и пытается вдохнуть. Но каждый вдох отдается внутри болью._

_— Дерьмо ебанное, — шипит Мадара и, закидывая руку друга себе на плечо, начинает пробираться вперед. — Сейчас, подожди, выйдем — тебе станет легче, у тебя, наверное, паническая атака началась или еще какое-то говно... — Он стремительно ведет Сенджу, у которого голова ходит ходуном._

_Младшие тем временем перебираются через ограждение, и Изуна, выдавая выдох восторга, начинает фотографировать вид, представший перед ними. Почва после дождя скользкая, Тобирама пару раз уже поскользнулся. Сжимает себя руками, зовет Изуну вернуться обратно._

_— Я сейчас, подожди, — отмахивается Учиха и подходит еще ближе к обрыву с двойным дном. Если наклониться и посмотреть вниз, видно, что там еще склон, а вот после — сплошная вода._

_— Изуна! — Тобирама нервно оглядывается назад и пытается найти взглядом брата или Мадару, но не может. — Давай вернемся, это может быть опасно!_

_Изуна снова отмахивается от него и делает еще пару шагов._

_— Я боюсь высоты, вроде как, а ссышь сейчас ты, — дразнит его юноша. — У меня отличная возможность перебороть свой страх!_

_— Изуна, вернись сюда! — настойчиво орет Тобирама, но его игнорируют. Он в последний раз пытается найти взглядом своих, срывается с места и бежит к Изуне._

_Мадара наконец доходит с Хаширамой до площади и хмурится. Идиотов нигде нет._

_— Куда они делись?_

_Вопрос остается без ответа. Хаширама пытается отдышаться. Не понимает, что произошло — такого раньше никогда не было._

_Множество голосов туристов перебивают голос Мадары, и он, хмурясь, продолжает искать Тобираму и Изуну взглядом._

* * *

Тобирама выдыхает и снимает свои очки. Откладывает их в сторону — надо сделать перерыв. Он и не заметил, как начало темнеть. Опять провел почти весь день напротив яркого экрана. Глаза болят, и опять капилляры лопнули. Сосет под ложечкой, и от Хаширамы опять пришли сообщения, все ли в норме. Надо ответить. А пока Тобирама идет в сторону кухни и разогревает себе ужин: Хаширама приготовил ему еды на пару дней точно.

Взгляд перемещается в сторону окна, и он, словно застывая, смотрит на океан. Вот он — прямо напротив, **но никакой радости больше не приносит**. Никакого счастья не приносит и этот дом, приносит лишь страх и чувство отчаяния. Хаширама прав: надо ложиться в клинику на лечение и продавать этот дом. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Мадару и Изуну уже не вернуть. Такими темпами он и себя угробит. Он отводит взгляд со стороны панорамного окна, за которым темнеет, и нажимает на кнопку закипания воды в чайнике. Он сосредоточен на ужине.

А Изуна, стоящий за его спиной, силуэт которого отображается в окне — сосредоточенно смотрит на макушку Тобирамы. Мадара стоит в другом углу и, смотря на Изуну, с усмешкой показывает пальцем на пустую вазу с водой, из которой, видимо, недавно высунули никому не нужные цветы. Изуна ступает своими промокшими ступнями по полу, оставляя мокрую дорожку, пока с его волос капает вода, и наконец подходит к вазе.

Чайник закипает, и слышится характерный свист. Изуна одним движением руки скидывает вазу на пол. Та с грохотом разбивается, и Тобирама моментально оборачивается назад.

— Кто здесь? — Он сам понимает, как звучит абсурдно его вопрос, но волна страха опять накрывает разум.

Мадара тихо смеется в углу и показывает Изуне на кружку. Тот смеется в ответ и делает жест словно плачет, указывая на Сенджу. Мадара смеется громче и, пока Тобирама отходит в сторону разбитой вазы, подходит и включает кран на всю мощность. Изуна тем временем включает кран в ванной, и вода своим шипением синхронно начинает литься из двух разных мест. Тобирама замирает и оглядывается по сторонам.

— Какого... — Он судорожно собирает осколки, но в спешке ранит палец и кровь начинает капать на пол. Шипит и идет в сторону раковины, чтобы выключить воду и выкинуть куски стекла. Подмести.

Изуна скучающе осматривается по сторонам и идет в сторону спальни Тобирамы, входит внутрь и садится напротив монитора. На губах появляется усмешка. Он вытягивает свои бледные пальцы и печатает текст.

Мадара внимательно наблюдает за Тобирамой, который нервно звонит своему брату и говорит о том, что ему опять что-то кажется, на что получает: «Выпей таблетки, Мито скоро приедет». Он пытается успокоиться. Пытается поесть. Не выходит. **Вода начинает капать опять,** и Тобирама опять начинает дрожать. Так же, как дрожал тогда, ровным счетом как тогда.

* * *

_— Изуна, стой! — Тобирама кричит и бежит в сторону друга, который подошел слишком близко к обрыву и пытается сделать очередной снимок._

_Мадара в панике оглядывает местность и, когда видит знакомую макушку светлых волос, меняется в лице:_

_— ТОБИРАМА! КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! УЙДИ ОТТУДА! — он срывается и бежит к обрыву, пока Хаширама плетется за ним._

_Тобирама его не слышит._

_Мадара в следующий момент видит Изуну и ему плохеет._

_— ИЗУНА! УЙДИ ОТТУДА!_

_— Убирайся оттуда! — орет Тобирама, осторожно ступая по скользкой земле, прикрывая ладонью лицо. Ветер поднялся бешеный._

* * *

Тобирама поднимает свои глаза в сторону дверного проема и видит перед собой Мадару. Он резко отодвигается назад и сжимает пальцами столешницу. Опять трясет. Опять. Мадара стоит и смотрит на него с каким-то внимательным выражением лица, поджимая губы в ровную линию, и в следующий момент вода начинает из кармана капать сильнее. Улыбка Мадары становится шире.

— У… убирайся. Из моей головы, — тихо выдавливает из себя мужчина и пытается взять себя в руки. — Убирайся. Мадара. **Ты умер. Ты не он.**

Мадара задумчиво проводит рукой по подбородку, а после хлопает в ладоши — и свет в доме потухает.

— Это все игра твоего воображения. Все кажется… Просто неполадки с электричеством, — тихо шепчет Тобирама и, сжимая телефон, пытается позвонить брату. Но сети нет.

— Нет, — наконец разносится по кухне до боли знакомый голос, и у Тобирамы сердце уходит в пятки, руки немеют. — Тебе не кажется. — Он поднимает глаза на Мадару, и тот, смеясь, показывает пальцем за его спину. — **Тебе никогда и не казалось.**

Смех, словно иглы, пронзает его кожу и голову, заполняя сознание, и он, поворачиваясь назад, видит Изуну, который все это время приобнимет его со спины. Пока куски вздутой кожи отслаиваются от его лица и падают на пол вместе с водой, стекающей с волос.

**Вот что — капает, и капает, и капает.**

Тобирама в истерике отпихивает Изуну и, хватая телефон, несется в сторону коридора. Открывает дверь, выбегает на улицу. Прямо в темноту, прямо к океану. Прямо туда. Он пытается найти сеть, но тщетно. Изуна обиженно вздыхает, Мадара цокает языком, и они, переглянувшись, будто понимают друг друга без слов.

— Ну, кто первый? — Мадара усмехается и смотрит через окно на бегущего в сторону воды Сенджу.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага? — Изуна не может сдержать усмешку, и они вытягивают обе руки вперед.

Тобирама пытается позвонить брату, но сеть все еще не ловит, поэтому начинает судорожно писать сообщения: как появится сеть, они отправятся. Океан бушует сегодня, выдавая какой-то свой собственный рев или свист. На улице прохладно, особенно в одной лишь майке с домашними штанами и босиком. Темно и ни одной души в округе. Лишь он, бушующий в ночи океан и совершенно потухший дом, который будто улыбается ему чернотой своих же окон.

Сеть все еще не находит. **Нет соединения.**

* * *

_Он добегает до Изуны сквозь потоки ветра и, хватая его за руку, тянет на себя, смотрит укоризненно. Изуна виновато улыбается ему в ответ и наконец отводит от лица черный фотоаппарат, хочет что-то сказать, но за их спинами слышится крик Мадары. Тот просит их уйти оттуда, бежит к ним навстречу, матерясь. Тобирама от неожиданности делает шаг назад, наступая на скользкую известь, и, поскользнувшись, сам не понимает, как, рефлекторно сжимая руку Изуны, начинает падать вниз. Он видит, как вытягивается лицо друга, как его хвост колышется в воздухе, и они оба хлопают глазами. Начинают падать на тот склон вниз._

_— ИЗУНА!_

_— ТОБИРАМА!_

_Слышится ужасный крик. Тобирама не понимает, что происходит, но чувствует, как его ладонь сжимает Изуна крепче, и они падают вниз. Инерция и тяга — страшные вещи. Тобирама больно приземляется на второе дно обрыва затылком, перед глазами все плывет. Он открывает глаза медленно и, поворачивая голову в сторону, не замечает Изуну. А после привстает и, не обращая внимания на крики, которые звучат словно за стеной, видит, как Изуна, свисая над пропастью, держится за края._

_— Изуна! — вскрикивает он и ползет в сторону пальцев, пытается схватить их. — Изуна, я сейчас!_

_— Позовите спасателей! — слышится крик Хаширамы. — Сделайте что-нибудь! Мадара, стой! — он хватает рвущегося вниз Мадару, которого трясет: он норовит прыгнуть туда же. — Если ты прыгнешь, склон не выдержит, и вы все втроем рухнете вниз._

_— ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! ОТПУСТИ! МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ! ТАМ МОЙ БРАТ! — слышится жуткий крик. Люди кричат. — ТАМ ТОБИРАМА! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!_

_Начинается паника._

_Тобираму мутит, и он хватается руками за руки Изуны и пытается вытащить, но чем больше тянет на себя, тем больше Изуна тянет его вниз, и так они соскальзывают._

_— Я... — Тобирама пытается не плакать, но понимает, что слезы подступают к глазам. — Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю! — Он сглатывает и сжимает руку Изуны сильнее._

_Изуна усмехается и выдает тихо:_

_— Зря я полез, мы не выберемся, Тоби._

_— Не говори так, — Тобирама мотает головой и понимает, что ладонь потеет и скользит. — Сейчас приедут спасатели и помогут нам._

_— Тоби, возьми мой фотоаппарат, пожалуйста, — с каким-то спокойствием говорит Изуна и не смотрит ему в глаза. Он плачет. — Ты скажи брату, что я люблю его. Ну, ты знаешь, и тебя люблю, и Хаши._

_— Изуна. — Тобирама утыкается щекой о землю и тянет его на себя. — Перестань так говорить, словно умирать собрался: нам еще с тобой университет заканчивать и жить, и жить в моем доме._

_— ГДЕ СПАСАТЕЛИ?_

_— МАДАРА, СТОЙ!_

_— ОТОЙДИТЕ! ДАЙТЕ ПРОЙТИ!_

_Изуна специально отпускает одну руку Тобирамы, на что тот знатно съезжает вниз, и снимает ленту с фотоаппаратом через голову, накидывает на шею Тобирамы._

_— Я буду держать тебя столько, сколько надо, и не отпущу. — Тобирама пытается ухватиться за руку Изуны, но тот скатывает оберег со своей руки и говорит тихо:_

_— На удачу._

_— Изуна, прекрати! Дай мне руку! — Тобирама пытается дотянуться до второй руки Изуны_

_— Мы упадем вдвоем. Лучше я, чем мы оба, — мотает головой Изуна и смотрит вверх. — Мы оба понимаем: там нет места для двоих._

_— Насрать! Я не отпущу твою руку. Прекрати!_

* * *

Тобирама, прижав колени к груди, сидит у воды, пока бушующий океан подходит своими волнами все ближе и ближе к нему. Он утыкается лбом в свои колени и всхлипывает. А ветер своим звучанием говорит с ним. Телефон отброшен в сторону, мигает.

* * *

_— Оставайтесь там, мы сейчас поможем! Молодой человек, вы мешаете!_

_Тобирама не чувствует рук, он лишь понимает, что все еще смотрит на Изуну и ничего сделать не может._

_— Тоби, отпусти меня, — Изуна говорит тихо._

_— Нет._

_Руки ужасно болят, но это не важно. Скоро им помогут — совсем скоро. Спасатели придут и помогут._

_— А я говорил, — смеется Изуна, — надо было купить оберег тебе, — он начинает кашлять от пересохшего горла. — И знак хреновый на небе был._

_— Изуна, хватит, — Тобирама сам понимает: его руки скользят с каждой минутой, он пару раз пытался вытереть хотя бы одну, но какой в этом толк, когда у Изуны уже кожа и сама влажная._

_Они висят минут пять, и никто им не помогает. Рука Тобирамы уже на кисти Изуны, вторая удерживает его пальцы. Изуна держится обеими руками и наконец говорит еле слышно:_

_— Тоби, ты, когда дом построишь, повесь наше фото в рамочку и мой браслет носи, пожалуйста, обязательно. Хорошо?_

_— Перестань, — Тобирама скулит и смаргивает слезы, которые все-таки выступили на глазах и катятся вниз._

_Очень много криков. Кажется, Мадару держат, а спасатели опускаются вниз — может, и нет._

_— Нет, ну ты обещай мне, хорошо? — Изуна смотрит ему в глаза и пытается улыбнуться._

_— Изуна, пожалуйста, замолчи._

_— Обещай!_

_— Обещаю! — Тобирама утыкается лбом о землю и просто начинает плакать. — Хорошо, я обещаю тебе. Обещаю._

_— Спасибо. Я люблю тебя, Сенджу, хоть иногда ты и придурок. — Изуна переводит взгляд на скользящие пальцы. — И брата очень люблю. И папу. И маму. Спасибо вам._

_Тобирама надрывается и пытается проглотить слезы, но слышит:_

_— Эй, Сенджу. — он поднимает зареванные глаза и встречается с такими же у Изуны, слышит последние слова: — Увидимся. Береги Мадару._

_Руки соскальзывают, и зрачки Тобирамы расширяются, он подается вперед, пытается ухватить его своими руками. Но Изуна летит вниз с обрыва с улыбкой на губах._

_— ИЗУНА!_

_Шум воды заполняет его уши, перебивает его крик, и он, словно заторможенный, видит, как его лучший друг разбивается о скалы. Кругом вода. Вода медленно с ветвей капает на его щеки._

* * *

Он не помнит, как его достали оттуда и кто.

Тобираму трясёт и он глотает свои слезы в очередной раз.

* * *

_— ЭТО ОН ВИНОВАТ! УБИЙЦА! ИЗ-ЗА НЕГО ИЗУНА УМЕР!_

_— МАДАРА, ПРЕКРАТИ!_

_— ЭТО ОН УБИЛ МОЕГО БРАТА!_

_— МАДАРА, ЗАКРОЙ СВОЙ РОТ! ТОБИРАМА ДЕРЖАЛ ЕГО ДО ПОСЛЕДНЕГО!_

* * *

_— Я люблю тебя. Послушай._

_— Не подходи ко мне._

_— Я умоляю, прости меня. Я не... Это был несчастный случай. И я..._

_— Убирайся._

* * *

_— Нам очень жаль, примите наши соболезнования._

_— **Очень-очень жаль**._

_— Ему нужна помощь, вы понимаете?_

* * *

Океан шипит, и Тобирама ложится на песок спиной, расправляя руки в стороны, и смотрит на темное небо. Он закрывает глаза, но слышит, как по песку кто-то ступает, и в следующий момент, открывая глаза, видит, как напротив него лежит Изуна и смотрит на него.

Тобирама смаргивает и не может больше ничего сказать.

* * *

_— Подожди. Просто послушай, мы справимся вместе, Мадара. Я... Просто дай мне шанс. Я хочу помочь тебе._

_— Дай мне шанс, будь со мной, пожалуйста._

_— Мы справимся._

_— Мы сп..._

_— Нам надо уехать отсюда, Мадаре хуже и хуже._

_— Я никуда не поеду._

_— Ему только хуже! Ты понимаешь это?_

_— **нам очень-очень-очень жаль**_

* * *

Тобирама поворачивает голову в правую сторону и встречается с лицом Мадары, который смотрит на него. Так они лежат втроем на песке, после обратно поворачивается в сторону неба. В глазах отображаются звезды, словно карта огоньков, и он чувствует, как его берут за обе руки.

— Увидимся.

Они продолжают лежать втроем на песке, из-за шума воды не слышно, как звенит телефон, который уже опустился под песок. Слышно лишь океан. Спокойно и не страшно. Больше ни грамма. Изуна наконец встает первый, следом за ним Мадара, и они тянут Тобираму за собой. Мужчина с непониманием смотрит на них, но идет по зову. Они подходят к берегу, и Тобирама слышит просьбу.

— Я же говорил тебе, увидимся. Присоединись к нам, — Изуна говорит с улыбкой и показывает в сторону воды.

— Перестань нас бояться, — добавляет Мадара и нежно гладит Тобираму по щеке, отчего тот прикрывает глаза и сглатывает. — Ты же нас так любил. Почему ты боишься?

Под землю хочется провалиться. Он помнит эти прикосновения. Очень хорошо помнит — истосковался.

Телефон повторно трещит и оповещает абонента о входящем сорок пятом сообщении.

— Давай жить с нами у моря, в доме, как ты и хотел. Ты же обещал нам. — Изуна наклоняет голову вбок и закусывает губу. — Или ты не выполняешь свои обещания?

— А может, ты больше не хочешь? — вслед спрашивает Мадара и мотает головой.

— Хочу. Но Хаширама...

— Хаширама скоро к нам присоединится, Тоби. Потому что такой выбранный нами вариант.

— Точно?

— Точно, — улыбается, словно глупому ребенку, Мадара, — все уже заранее решено.

— Тогда... — Изуна широко улыбается и подмигивает ему. — Пошли с нами.

Тобирама идет вслед за Изуной по воде, за ним идет Мадара, и они доходят до уровня воды по колено. Тобираму бьет нервная дрожь.

— Не бойся, **вода тебе ничего не сделает,** — Изуна тянет его за собой дальше, и так они идут еще пару метров.

Из-за поднявшихся волн идти крайне тяжело. Брызги попадают в глаза, отчего из-за соли их начинает щипать. Тобирама прикрывает лицо рукой, щурясь от ветра, и, дойдя до нужного места, Изуна резко останавливается. А после смотрит через плечо Тобирамы и спрашивает:

— Все, Мадара?

— Все.

— Все, Тобирама?

Тобирама замирает на секунду, но лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть в последний раз на свой темный дом у океана, в котором больше никто не живет. Отвечает: «Все». 

елефон трезвонит где-то на берегу. 

Изуна, сжимая его шею руками, тянет на себя. Мадара ухватывается за спину, и они оба тянут его вниз.

 _Океан шумит. Океан бушует_ какое-то время, а после **затихает.** **В доме резко загорается свет**. 

**Вода из крана больше не идет и не капает вообще.**


	2. Сомнифобия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SYLM — Mr. Sandman  
> Mansionair - Easier

**М а д а р а**

Спасатели разыскивают упавшего в Ниагарский водопад юношу в субботу десятого июля, но нашли тело неизвестного мужчины. Поиски продолжаются.

«Власти США и Канады пытаются установить личность найденного человека. Они считают, что два инцидента не связаны друг с другом». «По последним данным, полиция считает, что это могло быть самоубийство».

«По данным спасателей, молодой человек находился на Северной стороне и, после того как переступил через запрещающие ограждения, упал вниз. На месте происшествия был друг жертвы».

«Полиция считает, что это несчастный случай. Тело не было найдено: вероятно, унесло течением. Ведется расследование».

«Ниагарский водопад представляет собой комплекс мощных водопадов на границе между США и Канадой. Это одна из самых привлекательных туристических достопримечательностей США».

«Дело закрыто. В целях безопасности любой иной вход к водопаду ныне закрыт».

«Добро пожаловать на Ниагарский водопад! Билет на смотровую площадку вы можете приобрести в кассе. »

Во рту отдает чем-то кислым, словно надпись срока годности на выпитой вчера коробке с молоком соврала, и теперь беспощадно создается чувство дискомфорта и в желудке, и на языке, оседая желтовато-белым налетом на кончике. Голова спросонья — если это можно было назвать сном —была ватной. Шум какого-то гудения отдает в уши и давит на виски, медленно, словно гусеница, щекотя своими лапками кожу на лице, переползает на глаза, которые слипаются и болят одновременно.

Он с особой тяжестью открывает свои глаза и, после того как осматривает помещение, медленно и внимательно немного помутневшим взглядом иронично улыбается с какой-то досадой и выдыхает тихое:

— Блядь.

Взгляд медленно скользит вдоль предплечий, которые спрятаны под каким-то белым одеянием, и, наконец достигая уровня запястий, останавливается там. В вену введен катетер, что сразу же от движения рукой дает о себе знать под кожей, причиняя легкий дискомфорт. Его запястья перевязаны белой марлей настолько туго и плотно, что трудно и пальцами пошевелить. Они почти посинели. Он долго всматривается с каким-то отвращением в бинты, пытаясь что-то в них, видимо, найти, но ничего не находит. После лишь устало кладет руки обратно на кровать и шумно выдыхает.

— Дерьмо.

Лежит какое-то время, смотрит в потолок. Белый потолок такой же, как его кожа и эта дрянь, которая на нем сейчас надета, видимо, врачами. Гармонируют — ха-ха-ха. В одной цветовой гамме, так сказать, и на одной финишной прямой. Он и как, видимо, дурка.

На тумбе рядом стоит маленькая прозрачная ваза, в которой наполовину воды и букет каких-то полевых цветов. Бутылка воды и кое-какие фрукты. Кривится. Пытается подняться на локти, но чертова капельница мешает и боль в запястьях, впрочем, тоже. Выдыхает еще раз и переводит взгляд в окно, что ограждает его от внешнего мира решеткой. Какая любезность — что угодно, лишь бы ты жил. А если тебе не хочется?

— Спасибо, даже сдохнуть спокойно нельзя, — иронично и с каким-то презрением говорит тихо Мадара в пустоту одиночной палаты. — С того света достанут, чертовы сукины дети.

**Лучше бы Изуну достали, а не меня.**

На языке становится опять как-то слишком кисло, и Мадара, кривясь, тянется за водой, чтобы запить это неприятное чувство, которое постепенно начинает походить на привкус крови во рту — хотя, его уже ничего не удивляет, в его ебаной жизни уже возможно все. Он ничему не удивляется. Потому что ему на все стало плевать. Такое бывает, когда ты в один день своей жизни теряешь самое ценное, что у тебя есть. А после теряешь еще раз, и смысл жизни теряется сам по себе. Ты теряешься сам и больше не хочешь возвращаться обратно. Ты не видишь в этом всем больше никакого смысла. Сначала, исходя из какой-то привычки, ты стараешься жить дальше, как это было заложено в твое привычное понимание, и у тебя даже получается, пока в периоды отчаянья тебя не накрывает вечерами так, что хочется биться головой о стену. Но ты стараешься, тебя просят жить дальше, умоляют.

Умоляет человек, которого ты винишь во всем, что случилось. И ты понимаешь: глупо, потому что он не виноват. Но ничего с собой не можешь сделать. 

Но когда тебя этот самый человек упрашивает жить дальше, ты начинаешь винить себя. Ты не уследил за ними обоими. Ты мог прийти раньше туда, ты мог побежать следом, ты мог не помочь тогда Хашираме — но ты не сделал этого. И из-за этого твой брат мертв, его ненайденное тело давно сожрали рыбы на дне — а ты все еще, вроде, живой. 

Хотя ощущения такие же: тело брата жрут рыбы, себя же жрешь ты сам от чувства вины, скорби и боли. 

А еще от **отвращения**.

И почему-то очень порой хочется смеяться. И ты уже даже не знаешь — почему. Вероятно, крыша все-таки поехала, или как там это называется? Сначала с Мадарой особо никто не стремится завязать диалог. Дежурные медсестры приходят, ставят капельницу и уходят. Одну из них зовут Мито, она сообщает Мадаре, что вскоре к нему подойдет врач, а еще о том, что у Мадары были посетители (двое мужчин), но пока ему не рекомендуется с кем-либо видеться. 

Какая прелесть. 

Его врачом оказалась женщина. И зовут ее Кагуя. Пожилая психиатр — на вид, лет сорок пять, но мимические морщины говорят о том, что ей далеко за сорок. Они встречаются спустя три дня, как та самая Мито и говорила. Не обманула. Мадара сидит прямо в ее кабинете и буравит взглядом стену, пока ее внимательный и в то же время абсолютно беспристрастный взгляд скользит по его запястьям, а после — и по лицу мужчины.

— Мадара Учиха. 26 лет. — Ее голос спокойный, она сверяется с данными в больничном листе и косо смотрит опять в сторону своего пациента. — **Глубокая депрессия** , и попали вы сюда из-за того, что пытались наложить на себя руки. — Она останавливается взглядом на перевязанных запястьях и слегла поднимает брови. — Если быть точнее, вспороли вены у себя дома в ванной. Где вас и нашли ваши два сожителя. — Она откладывает бумагу в сторону и, скрестив руки в замок, откидывается на спинку кожаного кресла.

е пальцы начинают перебирать длинные седые волосы, собранные в низкий хвост через плечо, и взгляд голубовато-ледяного цвета глаз сквозь оправу очков словно сканирует его. 

— Ну и почему выжили? Резали, может, слишком слабо? Может, хотели просто привлечь к себе внимание, вы так не думаете? — Ее губы трогает усмешка, и она встречается взглядом с Мадарой. 

Он наконец поворачивается к ней, до этого разглядывая вид за окном, и проводит изучающе-скучающим взглядом по ее силуэту и небрежно бросает: 

— Потому что некоторым не надо лезть туда, куда их лезть не просят, а тем более, делать умный вид, словно они в чем-то разбираются и знают, как будет лучше для другого человека. — Он отвечает ей в тон. — Резал бы слабо — руки не были бы перевязаны. Меньше всего, что мне в этой жизни нужно — это внимание, как ваше, так и других. Не задавайте тупых вопросов. 

— Вот как. — Кагуя подносит тонкий палец с каким-то кольцом к губам, а вскоре закидывает нога на ногу. — То есть, вы жалеете, что вас спасли? 

Мадара морщится и шмыгает носом, такое ощущение, что простыл. 

— Я и не просил, чтобы меня спасали. Если я решил покончить с собой, пока дома никого не было, то как вы думаете, жалею я или нет? Чертов Тобирама Сенджу.

**Заноза в заднице. Пиявка** несчастная на пару со своим братом.

е пальцы начинают перебирать длинные седые волосы, собранные в низкий хвост через плечо, и взгляд голубовато-ледяного цвета глаз сквозь оправу очков словно сканирует его. 

— Ну и почему выжили? Резали, может, слишком слабо? Может, хотели просто привлечь к себе внимание, вы так не думаете? — Ее губы трогает усмешка, и она встречается взглядом с Мадарой. 

Он наконец поворачивается к ней, до этого разглядывая вид за окном, и проводит изучающе-скучающим взглядом по ее силуэту и небрежно бросает: 

— Потому что некоторым не надо лезть туда, куда их лезть не просят, а тем более, делать умный вид, словно они в чем-то разбираются и знают, как будет лучше для другого человека. — Он отвечает ей в тон. — Резал бы слабо — руки не были бы перевязаны. Меньше всего, что мне в этой жизни нужно — это внимание, как ваше, так и других. Не задавайте тупых вопросов. 

— Вот как. — Кагуя подносит тонкий палец с каким-то кольцом к губам, а вскоре закидывает нога на ногу. — То есть, вы жалеете, что вас спасли? 

Мадара морщится и шмыгает носом, такое ощущение, что простыл. 

— Я и не просил, чтобы меня спасали. Если я решил покончить с собой, пока дома никого не было, то как вы думаете, жалею я или нет? Чертов Тобирама Сенджу.

**Заноза в заднице. Пиявка** несчастная на пару со своим братом.

Кагуя хмурится и что-то записывает на листе бумаги. Немного смягчается: 

— Хорошо, на данный момент вы тоже хотите умереть? 

— А как вы думаете? — иронично усмехается Мадара и опять переводит взгляд в окно. — Нет, резко жить захотелось от таких прекрасных видов вашей больницы, а особенно — от прутьев на окнах. Очень воодушевляет. 

— И каким бы образом вы сделали это? 

— Мне без разницы как, я просто хочу, — он запинается на секунду и перед глазами встает картина того самого дня.

* * *

_— Отпусти меня! Отпусти! СУКА, ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — Мадара вырывается как может._

_Хаширама держит его крепко, настолько — насколько может. Он понимает, что, если отпустит, ничем хорошим это не закончится ни для его брата, ни для самого Мадары. Последний же впадает словно в какой-то припадок: он брыкается, пихает Хашираму локтем в дыхалку, но тот держит крепко, несмотря на резкую боль, и не разжимает свои пальцы. Слюни капают на его подбородок, и Мадара орет что-то, что уже потеряло какой-то логический смысл._

_Тобираму спасатели вытащили спустя полчаса._

_Только его одного._

_Когда они его вытащили, Хаширама отпускает Мадару и тот наконец несется к обрыву, его пытаются схватить еще раз, но он отпихивает всех, добегает. Падает на колени, сжимает землю руками и, наклоняясь вперед, смотрит вниз и начинает кричать._

_Хаширама впервые в жизни слышал, чтобы человек так кричал. Он лишь подходит ближе к нему, сам еще толком не осознав, что произошло, и смотрит на Мадару. Осознанность медленно доходит до него._

_Тобираму вытащили — **Изуну нет**. _

_— Я найду его, я спасу! Он там — он ждет меня. Изуна, я сейчас, подожди. **Изуна. Изуна. Изуна** , не плачь — я сейчас приду и помогу тебе. Не бойся, старший брат рядом! _

_Он лезет вниз словно в какой-то дымке, повторяя слова тихо, как молитву, и его хватают спасатели. Отпихивают, пока он царапает их и орет, пока пена со слюной не начинает идти изо рта и слезы не смешиваются с криком. Хаширама заторможено смотрит на обрыв, а после переводит взгляд на своего младшего брата, которому спасатели что-то вкалывают, в то время как мальчишка сидит на кушетке у скорой. Он смотрит в одну точку и будто не понимает, где находится вообще._

_— ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ! ТАМ МОЙ БРАТ! ПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ! ПУСТИТЕ!_

_— Вколите ему диазепам, у него истерика на фоне шока, — звучит грубый мужской голос._

_— Пустите меня, **мне надо к брату!**_

* * *

— … к брату, — тихо заканчивает Мадара, смотря на свои ладони. 

— Ваш брат умер четыре года назад, вы понимаете? 

Кагуя хмурится еще сильнее и опять берет в руки его медицинскую карту, Мадара теребит ногтем пластырь, который вдавливает катетер в кожу еще сильнее, чтобы никакая зараза не попала внутрь. Мадара кривится от этих слов и даже неосознанно отодвигается от нее подальше на своем стуле, словно произнесенное несет за собой и визуальное отвращение, и слуховое. Он не хочет слышать этот бред — не хочет. Ему так хочется спать. От этого бьет неприятная дрожь. Он, лишь смаргивая, отводит наваждение сна с усталых глаз и, наконец, отвечает тихо: 

— **Его тело не нашли — значит, он жив**. Он мог выжить, просто он. 

Не знает, как вернуться домой. Вот и все. 

И **это не обсуждается**. 

— Здесь сказано. У вас хроническая бессонница, и без таблеток вы уже не спите четыре года. Вам их психиатр выписал? 

Мадара на секунду замирает, переставая теребить пластырь, и дергает плечом. Его запутанные волосы спадают на лицо, и он даже не думает убирать их. 

Плевать.

* * *

_Два месяца прошло с того момента, как его младший брат упал с обрыва. Жизнь начала у всех идти своим прежним чередом, не так активно, как ранее, но все же. Хаширама вернулся на свою учебу, Тобирама перевелся на дистанционное, не выходит из дома. Они редко общались, даже несмотря на то, что жили, по сути, в одном доме. Мадара же не вернулся на учебу вообще. В семье началось тяжелое время. Мадара впервые за свою жизнь видел, как его отец плачет перед ним. Сидит на кухне и рыдает. Рядом стоит бутылка виски, два полупустых стакана, и Таджима рыдает взахлеб, прикрыв свое раскрасневшееся лицо двумя широкими ладонями._

_Никто никогда об этом не узнает, Мадара унесет слезы отца в могилу, эти минуты слабости и отчаянья. Потому он садится рядом и после того, как выпил полбутылки, начинает рыдать тоже. Тихо. Беззвучно в полумраке. Пока с фотографии на стене им улыбается Изуна. С той самой фотографии, сделанной в Новом Орлеане._

_Последняя фотография Изуны._

_Его рыдания как будто в какой-то момент глубоко осели где-то в сознании Мадары, и, каждый раз после попыток уснуть, когда алкоголь все-таки побеждал и его мозг медленно начинал отключаться, сын слышал в голове только этот плач и свой крик вперемешку с криками Тобирамы, Изуны и еще кого-то. И **сон прерывался на корню**. _

_В какой-то момент пришлось подсесть на стимуляторы, чтобы хоть как-то нормально функционировать: сначала то были кофе, никотин и алкоголь. Хоть что-то, что резко поднимало давление и придавало какой-то бодрости уже немного уставшему телу. Но и это действовало недолго. **Он панически боялся уснуть** , потому что каждый раз во сне возвращался на тот самый обрыв и в тот самый день, не мог проснуться вообще. Он переживал это снова и снова, и снова, и снова, пока в какой-то момент не пошел от сна в отказ. Проще было не спать, чем, закрывая глаза, оказываться на том злополучном обрыве и, сжимая руками землю, звать брата, тело которого смыло течением. _

_Хаширама спустя полгода отвел его к психологу вопреки всем отговоркам и посылам на хуй от Мадары. Врач, долго не думая, отослал Учиху к психиатру, разводя руками в стороны, мол, тут поможет только тяжелая артиллерия. Так Мадара познакомился сперва с Ксанаксом, а после и с более увлекательными вещами._

* * *

— Можно и так сказать, — он возвращается мысленно в этот кабинет и понимает, что все это время шкрябал пальцами пластырь и наконец отклеил его. Смотрит на свои пальцы — точнее, на ногти — и видит там застывшую кровь. Усмехается. Надо же. 

— Почему? 

— Что «почему»? — он смотрит все еще на пальцы и вспоминает, как решил их засунуть в первую вспоротую руку, в первые секунду ради того чтобы… Просто посмотреть. Просто так. Весело же. Пальцами во вспоротую кожу лезть. Просовывать их глубже и кривиться то ли от боли, то ли от отвращения к самому себе. Сколько бы боли он ни испытывал, это не избавит от **чувства вины**. 

Ни на грамм. 

— Почему вы не спите? — Кагуя спрашивает спокойно, словно о погоде. 

За окном, кстати, солнце светит сегодня. Деревья цветут, почки распускаются, и люди все также занимаются своими привычными делами. На дворе поздняя весна. Да, все они занимаются своими обычными делами — а Изуна нет. 

— Не хочу. 

Пластырь летит в сторону, и Кагуя переводит взгляд на руку Мадары. Тот с интересом рассматривает катетер и тянет его немного в сторону. — Его можно вытащить? Он мне мешает. 

— Мито вам его вытащит, как только настанет ваша очередь на процедуры, — Кагуя отвечает ему и замолкает, после продолжает: — Мадара, послушайте… 

— Забавно, — как-то странно произносит Мадара, смотря то на иглу катетера, то на Кагую. 

— Простите? — женщина переспрашивает и хлопает глазами. Не понимает, что именно в этой ситуации забавного. 

— Психолог я, но вы со мной разговариваете так, словно я один из клиентов, такой же, каким должен был помогать. — Его почему-то самого смешат собственные слова, и он начинает тихо смеяться. — Словно я псих какой-то, вы бы видели свое страдающее выражение лица и этот тон. Простите, но это выглядит крайне нелепо и смешно. — Он продолжает смеяться. 

Громко и резко. 

— Даже я, без личного опыта работы, не стал бы задавать таких очевидных и тупых вопросов, — ему и вправду смешно от всей ситуации в целом. С ним разговаривают как с конченым психом. 

**Опять.**

* * *

_Мадара долго потом припоминал Хашираме ту самую историю, когда его горе-друг решил отвести его к психиатру, которого нашел то ли через знакомых, то ли через объявление. Первые полгода Учиха и вовсе не шел на какой-либо контакт, а после Хаширама его все-таки задолбал в край. Мадара и так относится с особым скепсисом именно к врачам-мозгоправам, предпочитая решать конкретно свои проблемы разговорами с близкими или же сам с собой, поэтому и выбрал профессию психолога. Но обстоятельства вынудили._

_Изуны больше не было рядом. Отец — не в состоянии. Тобирама — вне зоны доступа. Хаширама один не отставал. Но разговаривать с этими двумя не было никакого желания. При виде Тобирамы Мадара и вовсе заводился, словно бык, которому показали красную тряпку. По крайне мере, первые два года точно. Они блуждали по каким-то маленьким улицам Чикаго. Мадара лениво и нехотя плелся за Хаширамой, который максимально старался быть в приподнятом настроении и веселить своими шутками или рассказами лучшего друга, который, впрочем, его радости никоим образом не разделял._

_**Очень хотелось спать.** _

_Солнце пекло как-то по-особенному давяще, отчего температура асфальта поднималась и тот медленно плавился, поднимая с поверхности легкую дымку химических паров. Хаширама что-то ему говорит, подойдя уже к концу улицы, где была развилка дорог, а Мадара уставился в другую сторону. Он пару раз моргает, но видение никуда не уходит. Клубы пара абсорбируются, словно воздух вокруг накаляется, исходит из-под земли, и Мадара, сонно моргая, понимает, что видит знакомую макушку черных волос. Та же самая одежда, что и в тот день. Хаширама зовет его, но Учиха срывается с места и бежит за силуэтом._

_— Эй! Стой!_

_Человек вздрагивает, но не оборачивается, а наоборот, удаляется от Мадары за угол._

_— И тут я ему говорю, — Хаширама наконец замолкает и оборачивается назад: — Мадара, ты чего молчишь? — он смотрит назад, но Учихи и след простыл. Бледнеет. — Мадара?_

_«Не оставляйте его сейчас одного», — слышится голос специалиста._

_«Он сейчас в своем худшем состоянии, ему нужен присмотр, как за ребенком»._

_«Он может навредить себе, сам того не понимая»._

_«Вы понимаете это?»_

_Мадара бежит за силуэтом впереди него, но тот как будто все дальше и дальше. Длинный черный хвост развивается в воздухе, и Мадара, прищуриваясь, видит знакомую резинку. Он такую же дарил Изуне._

_— Изуна! Стой! — мужчина кричит и, тормозя и хватаясь за поручень лестницы, заворачивает за угол, куда свернул и Изуна. Бежать тяжело, сбивается дыхание и ноги периодически начинают ныть._

_А голова все **кружится-кружится-кружится**. Из-за поднявшейся температуры на улице он весь взмок, отчего на бело-серой майке уже виднеются следы пота в районе подмышек. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Начинает немного мутить. Изуна в какой-то момент поворачивается к нему, улыбается и, махая рукой Мадаре, заворачивает опять за угол. _

_— Остановись! — Мадара резко замирает, чтобы перевести дыхание и отдышаться, шумно выдыхает через боль и опять продолжает бежать. Он не слышит, как его зовут позади._

_Наконец он добегает до того самого поворота. В конце дороги рабочие что-то ремонтируют, слышится шум сверла и инородные голоса. Изуна стоит прямо посередине темной маленькой тропы и смотрит на него. Мадара пытается улыбнуться и, еле отдышавшись, все же говорит:_

_— Я знал, что ты жив! — Его глаза слезятся от радости, и он сглатывает, все еще дышать трудно. — Сейчас, подожди, мы пойдем домой, и… Мадара делает один шаг и после понимает, что больше не на что наступить, так как под ногами уже пустота. Его резко тянет на себя Хаширама, и они почти падают._

_— Ты совсем сдурел? — слышится крик под ухом, и Мадара смаргивает. — Ты что, захотел заживо свариться, или что, я не пойму? Куда тебя несет?_

_Мадара непонимающе смотрит на Хашираму, который трясет его, держа при этом за плечи. Лицо друга налилось краской. После Учиха переводит взгляд на Изуну. И видит только люк, с которого валит пар, и никакого Изуны впереди нет. Опять убежал. Зачем? Он обижен, что Мадара ему не помог? Он обижен, что Мадара его не искал?_

_— Там. — Мадара морщится и указывает пальцем на пустую улицу. — Там был Изуна, он меня позвал, и я побежал за ним, и я…  
_

_Лицо Хаширамы становится цветом простыней, которые люди так любят развешивать на своих маленьких балконах._

_— Мадара… — он старается говорить как можно более мягко, жестом прося его повернуться и посмотреть в глаза._

_— Что? — нехотя и грубо бросает ему Учиха в лицо и смотрит хмуро._

_— Мадара, я знаю, что это тяжело принять, но **Изуна умер** , его больше нет. _

_**Ты понимаешь это?** — Я его видел, — начинает заводиться юноша. — Я клянусь, он был там! _

_— Мадара…_

_— Я его видел, прямо как тебя, или и ты умер тоже, а я сошел с ума?!_

_— Мадара, послушай…_

_— Я не больной!!!_

_— Мадара, я не…_

_— Он стоял там и, видимо, он ушел, надо…_

_— МАДАРА!!!_

_От чересчур громкого крика Учиха вздрагивает и затыкается. Хаширама смотрит на него с жалостью и пытается подобрать нужные слова. Когда человек долго не спит, мозг начинает медленно сходить с ума, и первым делом из-за такого мизерного количества отдыха появляются галлюцинации. Учитывая травму Мадары и скорбь, понятное дело, кого он видит и почему._

_— Я не говорю, что ты больной, — Хаширама говорит медленно и тщательно выговаривает каждое слово, смотря прямо ему в глаза, — просто тебе очень тяжело, и тебе надо поспать, тебе надо просто больше спать. Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы специалист определился, какие таблетки тебе помогут спать и как избавиться от твоего страха._

_Мадара мотает головой:_

_— У меня нет никакого страха. Не неси бред._

_— Нет, Мадара, он есть._

_**Ты боишься уснуть** и увидеть во сне Изуну._

* * *

— Сейчас вы мой пациент, нравится вам это или нет, — отвечает женщина абсолютно ровным тоном. — И вы будете делать то, что я говорю вам. — Губы тронула усмешка. — Конечно, вы можете не согласиться со мной. И я вас выпущу сразу же отсюда, но тогда я задам вам один простой вопрос. — Она скрещивает руки в замок и наклоняется к нему. 

Мадара вопросительно смотрит на нее. А за окном начинают петь птицы, их пение слышно из немного приоткрытой рамы. 

— Вам нравится делать больно вашим близким? Вам нравится, чтобы они страдали, — Кагуя бьет по больным точкам, — или вам нравится винить других, не понимая, что никто ничего в этой ситуации сделать не мог? Вы хотите довести своих близких — чтобы они, как и вы, наложили на себя руки? 

«Ответьте на мои вопросы».

Повисла тишина. Мадара лишь крепко сжимает ткань на своей коленке, пытаясь перебороть эмоции. В голове звучит собственный же голос, который каждый раз срывается на крик после какого-то времени, когда он видит _его_. 

Тобирама не подходил к Мадаре около полугода, всячески избегал любой встречи. Они лишь редко пересекались в саду или же на кухне, но видя то, как Мадара смотрит на него, Тобирама лишь каждый раз бледнел и отводил взгляд. Они давно перестали разговаривать. И Мадара знает почему. Причиной было его поведение в первый месяц: он словно с цепи сорвался и каждый раз, видя Сенджу-младшего, не мог перебороть ни своей злости, ни обиды. 

Ему хотелось кричать. Ему хотелось избивать его. Ему хотелось убить его. 

Все другие эмоции, которые он еще испытывал к нему недавно, словно сгорели заживо где-то внутри и также потухли. 

Он не мог смотреть на него. Стоило взгляду лишь коснуться юноши, как Учиха впадал в бешенство и в то же время в отчаянье. Потому что внутри эмоции делили Мадару на две части. Одна часть — это ужасная злость, обида, плавно перетекающая в ненависть вперемешку с отчаяньем. Другая часть — это здравый смысл, любовь как к ближнему человеку, привязанность и нежные чувства как к члену семьи и выше, но проблема в том, что…

Первая часть пересиливала в разы каждый раз, когда он видел его. 

— Нет, — нехотя отвечает Мадара и уже понимает, к чему она ведет. 

— Тогда зачем вы пытались убить брата вашего лучшего друга? 

Он ждал этот вопрос, но каждый раз вспоминать и слышать про ту ситуацию — крайне неприятно и даже стыдно.

* * *

_Было это спустя два месяца после смерти Изуны, буквально спустя пару дней с того момента, когда они сидели на кухне с отцом и оба напились слишком сильно. Мадара не заметил, как в значительной степени пристрастился к алкоголю, хотя раньше никогда не испытывал к нему особого влечения. Все прежние попойки начинались и заканчивались исключительно или с Хаширамой во время их обучения в университете, когда они выходили в какой-то бар посидеть с однокурсниками, или же — посиделками с Изуной и братьями в случай какого-то праздника, не более. Сейчас же Мадара напивался каждый день — именно напивался! — до беспамятства, наивно полагая, что ему это как-то поможет заглушить внутренний хаос и чувство собственной беспомощности вперемешку со злостью. Нет, на самом деле, помогало: эмоции внутри затихали на первые три часа, когда алкогольное опьянение бьет в голову, пока спирт расползается по крови, но далее идет апатия, только в более усиленной форме, так как начинаешь вспоминать и думать. Думать и вспоминать. И накрывает по новой. Пытаешься уснуть, но тебя словно куда-то засасывает, глубоко в воспоминания, и физически, к тому же. Единственное, что тебе остается — так это доползти до ванны, засунуть два пальца в рот и проблеваться. Уткнуться лбом в крышку унитаза, пока из тебя спазмами выходит спирт вперемешку с желчью, ведь в рот и кусок хлеба не лезет уже который день, или неделю. Организм функционирует только с помощью сахара, который в больших количествах содержится в спирте._

_Так случалось почти все время: изо дня в день, из недели в неделю — пока Хаширама не забил тревогу и вовсе не выбросил весь алкоголь в доме. Таджиму Буцума как раз отвез в санаторий, с которым там и остался: у отца попросту случился нервный срыв по итогу._

_Хаширама заделался в няньки Мадаре сразу после похорон их младшего брата, если так можно назвать то, когда люди хоронят воздух, хоронят лишь воздух. Но не всегда мог уследить за передвижениями Мадары по дому, как и за передвижениями Тобирамы, который не выходил из своей комнаты в дневное время суток вообще. Хаширама пытался говорить с младшим братом, пытался хоть как-то поддержать, ибо, трезво оценивая ситуацию, даже несмотря на свою скорбь, прекрасно понимал, что им обоим намного хуже, чем ему самому, и он должен максимально оказать сейчас необходимую поддержку семье вместе со своим отцом._

_Но проблема была в Тобираме — он не хотел говорить об этом вообще. Не хотел видеть никаких психологов, не хотел слушать ничего, что касается смерти Изуны, а спустя год и вовсе начал говорить об Изуне в настоящем времени, иными словами — шел в полный отказ. Некогда чувственно хоть и сдержанный, Тобирама стал чем-то сроду эмоционального инвалида, которому каждая, даже вялая улыбка ныне давалась с большим трудом._

_Сначала он перестал есть. Хаширама забил тревогу на вторую неделю, когда понял, что Тобирама кроме апельсинового сока ничем больше и не питается. Оказалось, любой прием пищи вызывал в желудке спазм, а после — нарастающее чувство какого-то напряжения и давления внутри, потому Тобирама не нашел никакого лучшего варианта, кроме как идти блевать каждый раз после приема, весомей сока во внутрь. Сначала Сенджу думал, что он попросту отравился, оттого его так штормит после ужина, а после понял, спустя месяц, что дело далеко не в отравлении. Чувство избавления от еды вызывало облегчение какого-то рода, словно ты себя тем самым наказываешь и наконец каждый раз очищаешься, разрушая и свою глотку от многочисленной кислоты, выходящей из желудка и желчи в придачу._

_Спустя месяц разговоров в пустоту от лица Хаширамы и стремительной потере веса в лице Тобирамы, Хаширама психиатра вызвал все-таки на дом. И Тобираме, и Мадаре в том числе._

_И зря._

_Мало того что Тобирама теперь и вовсе перестал реагировать на брата, так еще и Мадара после разговора с врачом стал словно сам не свой. Весь следующий день Учиха ходил взвинченный, обозленный и к вечеру опять напился. Долго сидел с ножом в руках, вертел его в руках и как будто изучал движением пальца по острию — насколько же хорошо он наточен._

_Напился до такой степени, что решил лично наведаться в гости в комнату Тобирамы, где, как обычно, царил полумрак и единственным источником света служил горящий экран компьютера, перед которым сидел Тобирама в наушниках и что-то печатал, погруженный в свой мир. Естественно, он не слышал, ни как Мадара зашел, ни как прикрыл за собой дверь, он лишь успел обратить внимание на тень в экране, как в следующий момент его грубо хватают за плечо и скидывают на пол, отчего тот падает и больно ударяется локтями. Мадара быстрым движением задевает его кофту и плечо, разрезая кожу._

_Слышится вдох._

_Мадара наваливается на него сверху и одной рукой начинает душить, пока Тобирама, моргая пару раз, пытается понять, что происходит. Нож лежит рядом, и Сенджу сжимает обе руки на его шее, пока сам начинает кашлять и пытается его отпихнуть руками, тыча ладонями в лицо. — О… — Горло сжимается настолько сильно, что говорить становится трудно. —…твали. — Слышится кашель, и Тобирама теперь сжимает уже пальцы Мадары и пытается его отпихнуть от себя._

_Учиха смотрит на него с такой яростью, обидой и еще чем-то, что в темноте кажется, словно его глаза сейчас горят красным светом, отображая заставку с экрана._

_— Ты. — Мадара лишь сжимает его горло сильнее и с каким-то садистским удовольствием видит, как губы Тобирамы начинают синеть. — Убил. — Он наклоняется ближе, шекотя его лицо своими длинными, спутавшимися местами волосами. — Моего брата. — Он выплевывает ему эти слова в лицо, и Тобирама словно замирает на пару мгновений._

_Словно забывает, как дышать, моргает пару раз, поджимая губы еще сильнее, и на секунду отводит взгляд в сторону, и его пальцы даже немного разжимают цепкие пальцы Мадары. Он делает вдох — насколько может. А после, выдыхая с кашлем через рот, кряхтя, поджимает к себе колено и со всей силы бьет Мадару в солнечное сплетение._

_— ОТЪЕБИСЬ! — раздается крик вперемешку с кашлем, и Мадару откидывает в сторону._

_Тобирама, ужасно кашляя, отползает, переворачивается набок и отползает от Мадары в сторону, не замечая нож неподалеку. Учиха ударяется о дверь шкафа, и слышится грохот._

_— Ах ты сука! — Он сразу же привстает на колени и переводит взгляд в сторону ножа, полностью игнорируя боль в затылке._

_Тобирама бросает на него уничтожающий взгляд, умещающий в себе и какое-то сожаление, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Мадара лишь опять наваливается на него со спины и прижимает своим телом, ударив лбом о пол и схватив его за волосы своими пальцами. Тобирама опять бьет с локтя._

_— ТЫ УБИЛ МОЕГО БРАТА! ЗАЧЕМ? — Мадара вжимает ладонью локоть в пол, отчего слышится хруст и ужасный крик. Больно. Он ему вывихнул плечо._

_— Я НИКОГО НЕ УБИВАЛ, БОЛЬНОЙ ТЫ УБЛЮДОК! — Сенджу сжимает губы от боли и закусывает их, чтобы не орать, и наконец резко поднимает голову со всей силы и разбивает Мадаре нос своим же затылком. Тот от неожиданности охает. Тобираме удается отползти, но Учиха лишь успевает схватить его за ногу и с особым удовольствием сжать его лодыжку._

_Слышится опять крик и щелчок. Тобирама резко подвигается к нему и бьет с другого локтя в дыхательные пути. Мадара ударяет его в ответ, и оба отлетают в разные стороны._

_— Сенджу, — шипит Мадара, хватаясь руками за кровоточащий нос, и на секунду замирает._

_Он почему-то отводит руки в сторону и смотрит на кровь, которая омыла его пальцы, улыбается широко, пока струя все еще льется по его губам и подбородку на пол._

_Т_ _обирама, сидя в углу и сжимая поврежденное плечо, смотрит на него со странной гаммой эмоций, и его начинает трясти. Дерьмо. Нога ужасно ноет. Сука, он вывихнул ему лодыжку._

_Мадара отчего-то улыбается и, переводя свой обезумевший взгляд на Тобираму, усмехается еще шире. Потом все же хватает руками нож, вытирая краем кофты лицо, и выдает наконец спокойно, с каким-то даже весельем:_

_— Я тебя убью, Сенджу. Прирежу прямо в этой комнате. — Он ползет в его сторону, и Тобирама отодвигается от него дальше, Учиха все-таки замахивается, но вдруг чувствует, как его сзади хватают крепкие руки._

_Хаширама орет и, резко поднимая на ноги, оттаскивает его от своего брата на пару метров._

_— ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — Мадара размахивает ножом и тоже кричит, пока старший Сенджу со всей силы не бьет его по внутренней части локтя, отчего рука резко разжимается от приступа боли и нож в конце концов падает на пол._

_— МАДАРА! — Хаширам_

_а в ужасе смотрит на своего брата, который отводит взгляд в сторону. На шее Тобирамы появились следы от удушья. — Ты совсем ебнулся? Мадара действительно хотел его задушить. Его родного брата. Учиха лишь брыкается, пытается отпихнуть и ударить с ноги Сенджу-старшего, но тот держит мертвой хваткой, полностью его заламывает._

_— ЭТО ОН ВИНОВАТ! УБИЙЦА! ИЗ-ЗА НЕГО ИЗУНА УМЕР! — слышится ужасный крик на весь дом._

_— МАДАРА, ПРЕКРАТИ!_

_— ЭТО ОН УБИЛ МОЕГО БРАТА! — Его зрачки расширены. Изо рта течет слюна. — ОН ЕГО УБИЛ! ОН УБИЛ ИЗУНУ! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!_

_— МАДАРА, ЗАКРОЙ СВОЙ РОТ! ТОБИРАМА ДЕРЖАЛ ЕГО ДО ПОСЛЕДНЕГО! — Хаширама грубо вжимает Мадару в пол, держа за голову, пока тот бьется в какой-то истерике. После — крик. Медленно перерастает в настоящий плач._

_Тобирама сидит в углу, пока Хаширама смотрит на него с сожалением, и в тот момент ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю._

_Спустя час Хаширама вкалывает Мадаре успокоительное и тот засыпает в комнате своего отца, закрытой на ключ с внешней стороны. Сам Хаширама же спит со своим братом в его комнате._

* * *

— Но не убил же, — Учиха нехотя отвечает и как-то с особой досадой поджимает губы. 

Иногда ему кажется, что лучше бы убил. Проблем было бы гораздо меньше — у него точно. Да и Тобираме бы не пришлось ни видеть все это, ни терпеть тем более. 

— Ну, — Кагуя проводит взглядом по записям, — тогда вы бы попали к нам намного раньше или в места куда более увлекательные, чем наше. — Женщина переводит взгляд на часы, которые с каким-то усиливающим звуком начинают тикать. 

— Может, было бы лучше, если бы и попал. — Мадара опять водит плечом и резко моргает. Вновь ужасно хочется спать и язык постепенно начинает заплетаться, а тело становится ватным, из-за чего создается ощущение, словно оно немеет.

* * *

_Это странное онемение начинается прямиком с конечностей — к примеру, кончиков пальцев, — а после расползается по всему телу, к чему Мадара давно привык. Еще спустя пару месяцев это разливающееся ощущение в конечностях после того раза начало просачиваться в сторону шеи, и, в довершение, у Мадары начал неметь затылок, в том числе и голова. Такое странное состояние, когда у тебя половина головы словно невесомая и мысли становятся похожи на какой-то хаотичный поток, который изо дня в день лишь набирает скорость._

_Началось это от таблеток, что ему выписал психиатр, которого Хаширама вызвал на следующее же утро после того случая. Потому что теперь угроза предстояла не только Мадаре, но стала касаться напрямую и его Тобирамы, и его самого._

_Лечение и разговоры с психиатром раз в неделю помогали. По крайней мере, Мадара больше не пытался убить его брата пару месяцев точно. Сначала стал слишком вялым, а затем даже более разговорчивым, чем был до лекарств._

_На этот раз Тобирама посреди ночи вышел из своей комнаты, в которой то и делал, что писал свою первую книгу, полностью изолируясь ото всех. Было около двух с копейками. Единственный человек, c которым он еще хоть как-то контактировал, был его брат, от психологической помощи младший Сенджу напрочь отказался. Пошел в полный отказ и погрузился в какой-то свой мир, который трещал по швам каждый раз, когда они пересекались с Мадарой._

* * *

— Но вы пытались и второй раз, почему же этого не сделали? — Кагуя отпивает воды и опять сканирует своим взглядом проникшего Мадару. — Если вы так хотели, по вашим словам. 

Мадара закусывает кончик пальца и усмехается. 

— Были две проблемы. Первая — пропадает вся прелесть убить человека, который хочет, чтобы его убили… — он прикрывает свои веки и погружается в воспоминания. 

* * *

_Тобирама входит на кухню, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, ступает на пол совершенно тихо. Очки немного сползают с переносицы. Увидев в темноте Мадару, он словно съеживается. Сразу же останавливается в проходе и смотрит на Учиху, который сидит с бутылкой за столом после ночной смены в баре, в который пошел подрабатывать, так как работать сейчас по своей специальности никаким образом не мог. Мадара фыркает при виде Тобирамы и опять отпивает пару глотков._

_Смена выдалась тяжелой, несмотря на все таблетки и терапию. Мадаре было лучше, он даже старался жить дальше и переборол свои вспышки ненависти к Тобираме, попросту не разговаривая с ним, ровно до того момента, пока сегодня к нему в бар не зашли два молодых человека и не направились за столик, куда нес Мадара заказ. Светловолосый юноша махал радостно им рукой и широко улыбался._

_Мадара переводит взгляд в сторону вошедших и застывает._

_— Изуна? — губы тихо шепчут проклятое имя брата. Ком застывает в горле, и Учиха не может его сглотнуть. Руки дрожат, и он неосознанно разжимает пальцы, отчего пинта с пивом падает и разбивается о деревянный пол._

_— Это же Изуна. — Мысли сумбурно несутся в голове, и он делает первый шаг._

_Живот Изуны прямо перед ним._

_Мимо него проходит копия его брата спокойный шагом, снимая по пути свою кожаную куртку и закидывая ее на плечо, пока за ним по пятам следует его спутник, словно тень._

_Мадаре кажется, словно он прирос к земле и его ноги онемели до таза. Руки начинают дрожать. Голова — опять покалывать онемением, и он сглатывает. Надо позвать, надо позвать его брата — и они вернутся домой._

_Он тут, прямо перед ним. Его брат._

_— Изуна! — наконец он сглатывает ком и зовет юношу, делает пару шагов и хватает его за плечо_

_Юноша вздрагивает и резко разворачивается, смотрит на него с примесью удивления и тревоги. Его компаньон автоматом оказывается рядом и смотрит на Мадару пристально._

_— Изуна?_

_— Что вам надо от моего брата? — слышится спокойный, сухой голос прямо под ухом Мадары, и он встречается с двумя парами глаз цвета угля. — Простите? — юноша стоит и продолжает смотреть на него, хлопая пышными ресницами, после переводит взгляд на свое плечо, которое все еще сжимает Мадара._

_Пауза. Мадара моргает пару раз и, словно ошпаренный, притягивает к себе руки, поджимая губы, и понимает, что его ноги дрожат. Не Изуна. Просто ужасно похож. До страха похож. Впервые он встречает настолько похожего на его брата человека в одном с ними городе. Похож, но не Изуна, да и младше намного. На вид, лет пятнадцать, и рядом с ним стоит, как видимо, его старший брат. Лицо уже немного покрыто морщинами в области переносицы и глаз, из-за чего он делается еще старше. Наверное, Мадара сейчас из-за своей бессонницы и с черными кругами под глазами выглядит тоже на лет тридцать пять. Мальчишка ужасно похож, только волосы короткие и черты лица более острые, само оно вытянуто больше. У Изуны было более детское и мягкое лицо — прекрасное._

_— П-простите, — Мадара запинается и смотрит в пол, — я обознался. Прошу прощения, напомнили одного человека, я извиняюсь._

_Старший брат смеряет его пристальным взглядом и кивает, юноша улыбается ему и отвечает:_

_— Ничего, все в порядке, бывает. — Он смотрит на него с пониманием и наконец переводит взгляд на своего брата, который еще буравит силуэт Мадары тяжелым взглядом. — Пошли, Ита, мужчина попросту обознался. — Он с нежностью берет своего брата за руку и уводит к тому самому столику._

_Мадара возвращается за бар и просит помощницу убрать там, пока он повторит им напитки за свой счет._

_Вернулся домой сам не свой, напился и сейчас буравил взглядом спину Тобирамы. Какой с него чертов психолог, когда он себе помочь не может._

_Тобирама словно визуально уменьшается в размерах, как-то сгибаясь, и идет в сторону холодильника. Достает сок под пронзительным взглядом Мадары и старается максимально быстро удалиться из кухни, но когда делает первый шаг, слышит в спину:_

_— Убийца._

_Опять накрывает. Изуна был так близко. А вместо этого он может любоваться только спиной напряженного Сенджу, и почему-то хочется задеть и ударить по больному._

_Чтобы Тобираме было сейчас так же больно, как и ему. Чтобы разделили с ним это состояние — хочет тот этого или нет._

_Сенджу замирает и останавливается, не двигается вообще. Словно боится пошевелиться. Не поворачивается и просто молчит. Он поджимает губы и сжимает зубы так, что алые скулы просвечиваются четче обычного. Пальцы сильнее сжимают пачку сока, отчего на гладкой поверхности образуется вмятина._

_Мадара встает и идет к нему, вероятно, думая, что Тобирама не расслышал, а может, и просто для того, чтобы скинуть на него свою боль, с которой он не справляется сам и подавно. Подходит и толкает его со спины рукой. Специально грубо._

_— Я с тобой разговариваю!_

_По самому больному. Как и его в баре._

_Тобирама делает шаг вперед и все-таки не говорит ни слова. Мадару это злит, и он толкает его еще раз._

_— Зачем ты убил моего брата? Зачем? — голос становится каким-то глухим, скользящим и хриплым._

_Слышится очень шумный вдох. Тобирама сжимает пакет с соком сильнее, но вместо того, чтобы что-то ответить, делает еще один шаг, чтобы просто молча уйти из кухни._

_— ОТВЕЧАЙ НА МОИ ВОПРОСЫ! — Мадару всегда несет, когда он пьян, и вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, он опережает его и встает прямо перед ним, толкает уже назад. — ТЫ!_

_Т_ _обирама поджимает губы сильнее и смаргивает. Он не дает никакого отпора, словно и вовсе потерялся где-то внутри. Не знает ни что сказать, ни что сделать. Ком отвращения и вины медленно поднимается вверх по гортани._

_— Зачем? — Мадара кричит, толкает его еще раз и, наконец сжимая его майку, с грохотом вбивает Сенджу в стену, пытаясь смотреть прямо в лицо, но Тобирама отворачивается в сторону._

_Он не может смотреть ему в глаза. Он не знает, что ему сказать. Он не знает, что сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину._

_— ЧТО ТЕБЕ СДЕЛАЛ ИЗУНА?! — у Мадары медленно начинается истерика, он уже не контролирует свой крик, прижимает к себе Тобираму ближе и опять вбивает его в стену. — ЧТО ОН ТЕБЕ СДЕЛАЛ?!_

_Тобирама переводит взгляд на Мадару, который смотрит на него с ужасной яростью, обидой и еще чем-то, на секунду открывает свой рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но опять закрывает и отводит взгляд._

_Мадара сжимает его майку сильнее и притягивает еще ближе, говорит тихо ему, вкладывая всю ненависть в слова — ему кажется, словно он горит:_

_— Я ненавижу тебя. Мог бы — убил. Почему ты его не спас? Почему не держал за руку дольше?!_

_Тобирама вздрагивает и сглатывает, поджимает губы опять, а после снова смотрит на Мадару. От его взгляда Учиха на секунду замолкает. Он смотрит на него его же глазами — такими же пустыми. Стеклянными и бесцветными._

_— Убей._

_Мадара вздрагивает и резко кулаком бьет Сенджу в скулу. Сам не знает почему._

_— Заткнись!_

_Тобираму бьет дрожь, но он лишь поворачивается обратно к Мадаре и говорит опять:_

_— Убей — тебе легче станет и мне тоже._

_Мадара резко отступает от него на шаг, словно ошпарившись, но не отпускает его майку и поджимает губы сам. Алкоголь дал в голову, и хочется просто раствориться навсегда и больше не собраться вообще._

_— Я не спас твоего брата — убей, — Тобирама повторяет свои же слова, смотря абсолютно пристально на него. — Я убийца._

_— Заткнись, — шипит Мадара и понимает, что на глазах вновь выступают слезы. Он смаргивает их. — Дерьмо._

_— Давай! Бери нож! — тихо говорит Тобирама, и Мадара осознает, что тот не шутит. — Я не могу помочь никак тебе, и себе тоже, я убил Изуну и не могу его вернуть — убей меня. Помоги себе сам._

_— ЗАКРОЙ СВОЙ РОТ! — Мадара кричит, и его пальцы обхватывают подбородок Тобирамы, сжимая пальцами до боли. — ЗАКРОЙ!_

_Со стороны лестницы слышатся поспешные шаги._

_Тобирама с какой-то пустотой смотрит на Мадару, слезы у которого катятся по щекам. Учиха упирается лбом о плечо Тобирамы, и Сенджу хочется исчезнуть тоже. Чувство какой-то всепоглощающей безысходности. Тобирама отворачивается и шумно затягивает носом воздух, закусывает до крови внутреннюю часть щеки и стоит столбом._

_— Заткнись, — он слышит тихий шепот, — просто заткнись._

_Тобирама с какой-то горечью усмехается и тихо шепчет в лицо Мадаре слова, которые растворяются в постороннем шуме, и Мадара замирает. Хаширама вбегает в кухню._

_— Что опять происходит?_

_Перед ним стоят они оба, и Хаширама, лишь остановившись, замирает и смотрит на них с досадой. Пока два близких ему человека попросту стоят друг напротив друга._

_Стоят и плачут. Молча._

* * *

— А вторая проблема заключалась уже во мне и в нем сразу. — Мадара словно от сильной усталости подносит пальцы к глазам и начинает их растирать. Голова начинает болеть снова. 

— И какая же? — задает вопрос Кагуя. — Вы бы смогли убить человека, с которым прожили с детства и который вас любит, а вам он не безразличен, вроде как, был… — он как-то горько усмехается и отводит пальцы в сторону, смотрит на нее покрасневшими от трения глазами. Опять кривится и пытается сглотнуть словно какой-то невидимый ком в горле. Не получается, хочется пить, отчего он облизывает пересохшие губы. 

— … только вот ваша любовь отходит далеко на второй план, потому что вы его ужасно ненавидите. Смотреть на него не можете. Кагуя долго молчит и наконец отвечает ему совершенно иным тоном: 

— Нет. 

— Вот и я не смог. Мадара откидывается на спинку стула и прикрывает свои глаза. Опять хочется спать. Сколько же он уже действительно нормально не спал? 

— И я не знаю, правильно я сделал или… — голос становится слишком тихим, и он добавляет: — Все же нет. 

Наверное, это называется слабость. Наверное, к самому себе. 

Они сидят молча, пока за окном погода не начинает медленно, почти незаметно для глаза меняться и солнечное небо не начинают заслонять темные, грозовые тучи. Город постепенно накрывает пелена густой мглы, впитывая в себя отлив мрачного фиолетово-синего цвета. Где-то за окном отдаленно орет сирена скорой помощи, которая, скорее всего, везет в их частную клинику нового пациента в период помешательства. Мадара смотрит в одну точку, словно думает о чем-то сугубо личном, пока Кагуя заполняет какие-то свои бумаги, и он лишь на пару мгновений проводит по ее лицу сонным взглядом и впадает в некий ступор. Ее лицо сейчас не такое, как прежде: перед ним сидит какая-то старуха, морщины по лицу которой расползаются, словно черви, и залазят внутрь, видоизменяя ее лицо в первоначальную молодую форму. 

Словно она впитала его боль в себя и стала лишь хорошее от этого. Мадара замедленно моргает пару раз, пытаясь отогнать эту фантасмагорию — и вот уже все возвращается в привычное русло; резко за окном опять становится светло.

Странное видение. 

— Я выпишу вам препараты, которые вам будут вкалывать наши медсестры, и мы будем встречаться с вами три раза в неделю, — женщина говорит каким-то спокойным голосом и резко поднимает на него свой взгляд. 

Пока черви на ее лице почти заползли в глазницы полностью. На секунду Мадара встречается с полностью черными глазами лечащего врача без какого-либо признака белка там. Пытается сморгнуть, но видение не пропадает никуда. 

Его лицо вытягивается, и он сжимает свои пальцы на коже, чтобы избавиться от этого странного обмана зрения. Это все потому, что он не спит. — С вами все в порядке? — Она смотрит на него с особым любопытством, и Мадара видит, как на ее макушке вырастает что-то наподобие маленьких бугорков, похожие на рога. 

Он смотрит на нее в растерянности и сжимает свою кожу сильнее — до боли. Надеется, что сейчас все это пройдет, но встречается с какой-то снисходительной улыбкой, словно она знает, что Мадара сейчас видит. 

— Все… — Мадара запинается и отводит взгляд, мотая головой. — В порядке. Я просто устал. 

Кагуя подписывает бумаги и протягивает ему выписку в руки, а после, когда Мадара тянется рукой за бумагой, замечает на его руке браслет из костей и говорит: 

— Красивый, — пристально рассматривает его, — откуда он у вас? 

Мадара сначала не понимает, о чем идет речь, а затем, забирая себе бумагу, переводит взгляд на оберег и отвечает тихо: 

— Изуна подарил на удачу перед своей смертью. 

Уголки губ Кагуи дрогнули, но она отвечает ровным тоном: 

— Красивый. Удача — она вам понадобится, Мадара. Добро пожаловать в нашу клинику «Вечное Цукуеми», надеюсь, здесь мы вам сможем оказать эффективную помощь. Ваша палата — 137, — она откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки в замок. 

— Спасибо, я тоже на это надеюсь. До встречи. 

Мадара встает и выходит из кабинета главврача, которая провожает его заинтересованным взглядом. Первый день состоял полностью из обследований его физического состояния, под конец ему Мито все-таки принесла таблетки для сна и, мило улыбнувшись, оставила их рядом с его кроватью, параллельно указав на бутылку с водой, и пожелала приятных и спокойных снов. 

Которых не последовало. 

Мадара долго лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок, то и дело переводя взгляд на таблетки. В конце концов около двух часов ночи, сдавшись, с ужасной сонливостью запил их водой и закрыл глаза. В первый день организм сдался и он наконец смог уснуть, снилось ему прошлое.

* * *

_Тогда, после того самого момента, когда Мадару начал посещать его психиатр, жизнь стала идти в более спокойное русло для всех троих. Отец с Буцумой и матерью уехали в очередную командировку, оставив сыновей на их собственную совесть одних._

_Тобирама закончил свою первую книгу, и издательство занялось тиражом. Хаширама учился дальше в магистратуре, и вечерами они постепенно пытались начать проводить время втроем. Сенджу-старший накупил настольных игр, которые хоть как-то должны были отвлекать их от давящей атмосферы в родительском доме._

_Мадара часто не спал ночами и, смотря на свой браслет на руке, теребил его пальцами, пока каждый раз слезы не подступали к глазам. Вскоре попросил Хашираму купить ему кожаный дневник. По рекомендациям врачей, он начал ночами писать туда все то, что чувствовал сам, чтобы хотя бы самому разобраться в своих чувствах и эмоциях в это тяжелое для всех время._

_Мадара часто писал о детстве: о том, как Изуна периодически лежал с ним в одной кровати, ночами утыкался ему в плечо своей макушкой и рассказывал ему, как прошел его день: какие трудности или радостные моменты его ожидали с друзьями или одноклассниками — но больше всего Изуна говорил о своем самом большом страхе._

_Сначала он не называл его, и Мадара долго думал, что его младший брат боится высоты. Такой вот смешной и нелепый страх, который появился неоткуда, когда в детстве они забрались на смотровую башню во время поездки семьи в Национальный парк. Тогда Изуна, облокотившись о перила, в ужасе отшатнулся и, вцепившись в руку брата мертвой хваткой, начал плакать и умолять увести его оттуда. Мадара лишь обнял своего брата и за руку отвел вниз. Больше они никогда не поднимались на такие высокие местности, но, когда Изуна подрос и перешагнул пубертатный период, в один из дней он признался Мадаре в совершенно другом страхе._

_Они сидели тогда у Индры и Ашуры во дворе и в очередной праздник поиска папоротника смотрели на пылающий костер. Тобирама с Хаширамой качались на качелях в саду, и их смех потоками ветра разносился прямиком до них, отчего Мадара периодически поворачивался в их сторону и улыбался этой идиллии. Взрослые были в доме, выпивали и говорили о чем-то своем. Большинство семей в том поселке пели песни со своих дворов, другие же гуляли у озера и болот, пытаясь найти заветный цветок и обрести счастье._

_Ведь легенда гласила: если найдешь тот самый цветущий в праздничную ночь цветок, ты обретешь со своей парой судьбы счастье, а если гуляешь один — обретешь свою пару. Многие плели цветочные венки и надевали их на макушку._

_Изуна как раз-таки сидел с таким вот венком из листьев и полевых цветов и смотрел пристально на огонь._

_— Знаешь, — раздался тихий голос подростка, и он отпивает оранжевую шипучку из алюминиевой банки, сжимая ее своими тонкими пальцами. — М? — Мадара сидит с прикрытыми глазами и вслушивается в звуки местности в округе._

_— Как ты думаешь, чего я больше всего боюсь в своей жизни? — он спрашивает как-то тихо, переводя взгляд в сторону братьев Сенджу. Те наконец-то затихли._

_— Высоты, — Мадара открывает свои глаза и смотрит в профиль брата, — я помню, как ты тогда в детстве перепугался той башни._

_— Нет, — Изуна качает головой и ставит банку рядом с ногами на землю, — это был нелепый детский страх, я боюсь другого._

_Мадара удивленно моргает, и в его глазах огоньки пламени начинают танцевать свой собственный танец._

_— Чего же?_

_Изуна переводит взгляд на Мадару и смотрит на него с какой-то тревогой._

_— Я боюсь остаться один. Я настолько сильно люблю вас, что больше всего на свете боюсь вас потерять или же остаться один. — Он криво усмехается. — Я знаю, это глупо, но мой самый сильный страх — это страх одиночества. Я боюсь, что когда-то я умру, а вы останетесь, я боюсь, что умрете вы — и один останусь я. Я бы все отдал, чтобы мы до самой смерти остались вместе или же после смерти остались вместе тоже. Я знаю, — он видит, как Тобирама с Хаширамой подходят к ним, — что вряд ли этого переживу и что это звучит эгоистично, но я бы все отдал, лишь бы вы были со мной._

_— Не говори такие глупости, — Мадара отмахивается, — такого не будет._

_— Чего не будет? — с интересом спрашивает Тобирама, садясь на соседнюю скамью, пока Хаширама греет руки у костра._

_— Изуна говорит, что боится остаться один, — Мадара улыбается, — вон Тобирама, когда был маленьким, обещал мне, что мы будем жить все вместе у океана в одном доме до самой смерти. Правда, Тоби?_

_— Да? — Изуна улыбается и переводит взгляд на своего лучшего друга._

_— Конечно, — Тобирама кивает._

_Если обещал — так и будет._

_— Вот видишь, Изу, — Хаширама отвечает с энтузиазмом, — если мой брат обещал._

_Он сдержит свое слово. Тебе не о чем волноваться._

_Значит, оно так и будет._

* * *

Чувство давящее. Пока. 

Кто-то у его кровати сидел рядом и пристально наблюдал за его сном. Мадара пару раз просыпался за ночь, открывал глаза, мутно проводя взглядом по палате, но понимал, что никого рядом нет, и засыпал снова. 

Ему делают утром уколы, и Мадара впервые в жизни реагирует как-то сконфуженно. Взгляда не отводит от иглы, которую вводят в его вену, и смотрит: в первые пару секунд густая кровь просачивается сквозь лекарство, но затем возвращается обратно в вену. Мадара никогда не боялся ни своей крови, ни чьей-либо еще. 

Но что-то внутри него впервые дрогнуло. 

Мито прикладывает к вене ватку и заклеивает ему открытую ранку пластырем, говорит, что вскоре ему вернут катетер. А пока Мадара может посетить их занятия по гимнастике или же прогуляться по местности больницы в ее сопровождении. Учиха выбирает второе и, накинув на себя куртку, ждет, пока медсестра вернется к нему, после чего они выходят на прогулку. Тучи постепенно застилают небо. 

Опять. 

Она что-то ему рассказывает, словно они какие-то закадычные друзья детства или хотя бы знакомы приличное время, что-то спрашивает, но Мадара совершенно ее не слушает. Его длинные волосы развиваются от ветра, так и норовят залезть в рот, отчего он их судорожно то и дело убирает в сторону. Неприятное ощущение, когда к губам прилипают волосинки. — У вас такие длинные волосы, я даже завидую, — слышится голос девушки на фоне. 

Мадара смотрит прямо, и они проходят мимо какого-то странного дерева, подобные ему сейчас цветут красными цветами. Мужчина останавливается прямо перед ним и внимательно его рассматривает. Видит такое впервые. Множеством огромных кровавых цветов усыпаны все ветви, напрочь застелили листья. 

— Наверное, много времени уходит на уход, да? — Мито все продолжает о своем. — Поделитесь секретом? 

— Нет никакого секрета, — сухо отвечает Мадара. — Я за ними никак не ухаживаю: мою три раза в неделю обычным шампунем — вот и весь секрет. Девушка обреченно вздыхает. 

— Мне бы так. 

— Что это за дерево? — он показывает пальцем в сторону растения и хмурится. — Впервые такое вижу. 

— Это? — Мито смотрит в указанном направлении и сразу же отвечает: — А, это, Огненное дерево из Австралии к нам привезли и вот… 

— И оно прижилось? — он со скепсисом смотрит на девушку и опять переводит взгляд на дерево. **Очень странное дерево. Очень.**. 

— Как видите, — Мито отмахивается и оглядывается в сторону знакомой медсестры, которая машет ей рукой. — Я сейчас приду. 

Мадара так и остается смотреть на дерево. После садится на скамейку, которая стоит неподалеку, и опять перемещает взгляд в сторону растения. Мито уже звала его пару раз, на что он махнул рукой и сказал, что ему не нужна нянька, он в состоянии дойти и сам до своей палаты обратно. 

Мысли уносят куда-то глубоко назад, и Мадара лишь слышит внешний шум, который вбирает в себя голоса людей вокруг, шелест листьев, пение птиц и звуки проезжающих машин где-то поблизости.

* * *

_Первый год был тяжелым, даже слишком. Никогда больше между ними не поднималась та самая тема и тот самый инцидент, за который Мадара до сих пор чувствовал какую-то вину. Он так и не извинился перед Тобирамой ни разу. Не смог произнести те слова вслух и признать, что был не прав._

_Тобираме, видимо, это и не надо было. Он как-то спокойно принял это и делал вид, словно ничего и не случилось. Не сразу, конечно. Поначалу молодой Сенджу шугался его, словно огня, а первые месяцы и вовсе избегал, даже несмотря на то, что сказал ему тогда. Как будто давал время, чтобы рана хотя бы покрылась первым слоем и перестала кровоточить. Однажды он попробовал поговорить с Мадарой, который в очередной раз лежал на диване в гостиной, но вышло как всегда — не очень._

_Тобирама вернулся домой под утро — не понятно, где был и зачем, — в то время как Хаширама уже вовсю видел пятый сон и сладко улыбался, посапывая и обнимая рукой очередную девушку на ночь за талию. Храп иногда доносился и до комнаты Мадары, отчего Учиха лишь устало вздыхал и сверлил взглядом потолок._

_Он проснулся от очередного кошмара и опять не мог уже который час уснуть._

_Тобирама входит в его комнату едва заметно, но Мадара сразу же стреляет в его силуэт глазами и, хмыкая, отворачивается обратно в сторону потолка._

_— Мадара, — младший Сенджу начинает слишком тихо. Кашляет и облокачивается о дверной косяк._

_Учиха опять поворачивается в сторону Тобирамы — и рецепторы осязания улавливают в воздухе спиртовые нотки. Вот как, значит. Напился для храбрости. Веселится — молодец какой._

_— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — Тобирама наконец делает первые шаги в направлении Мадары, на что тот чересчур явно напрягается и перебарывает желание встать и уйти или как минимум сползти на другой угол кровати. Тобирама делает еще шаг, на что получает в ответ: — Не подходи ко мне._

_Голос звучит напряженно и сухо, Мадара все-таки рефлекторно отодвигается подальше от Сенджу и чувствует, как начинает медленно закипать опять. Тобирама игнорирует его слова и все же подходит к кровати, садится на край, ощущая, как его спину прожигает взгляд темных глаз. — Я умоляю, прости меня. Я не… Это был несчастный случай. И я…_

_— Тобирама, — Мадара наконец подает голос, который становится опять сиплым и охрипшим, сам он закусывает свои губы, чтобы не сорваться. На этот раз нет такой ярости. Просто ужасное чувство дискомфорта возникает по второму кругу, когда приходится быть рядом с Тобирамой. — Заткнись._

_— Нет, — Сенджу стоит на своем, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, — ты меня выслушаешь. — Алкоголь дает чувство бесстрашия и раскрепощенности._

_— Я тебе ничего не должен и ничем не обязан. Тем более — слушать! — шкала терпения заполняется до краев, и Мадара переходит на крик. Тобирама с сожалением смотрит на него и выдыхает. В следующий момент он резко перемещается на него, фиксируя колени между ногами Мадары, и хватает его руки, прижимает их к кровати. Мадара дергается, но Тобирама держит крепко._

_— Пожалуйста, — Тобирама смотрит прямо ему в глаза с нескрываемым раскаянием, сжимая руки еще сильнее, — просто выслушай меня, просто выслушай, я ничего больше не прошу у тебя._

_— Сенджу, — Мадара рычит и дергается еще раз, морщится и выдыхает шумно, — отъебись от меня! Оставь меня в покое одного и занимайся ты уже своей жизнью и делами!_

_— Нет._

_— Отвали, — Мадара в который раз дергает рукой, и ее опять припечатывают к простыням, на что его губы расплываются в усмешке. — Решил помериться, кто из нас сильнее, пока я, сука, в худшей своей форме?! Какое ты классное для этого время выбрал! — он переходит на крик. Сейчас проснется Хаширама точно. — Чего ты добиваешься?! Чего тебя надо от меня? — Его глаза горят, несмотря на ночное время суток. — Ты уже достаточно у меня отнял. Что тебе еще надо? ЧТО?_

_— Я люблю тебя._

_Мадара замирает. Он не моргая смотрит прямо в глаза Тобирамы и так видит эту самую эмоцию, от которой сначала становится больно, и он сглатывает. Мотает резко рукой и постепенно в груди начинает зарождаться ярость. Настоящая ярость._

_Т_ _ак он пытается заглушить боль._

_— Не смей, — голос становится тихим. Пальцы рук подрагивают. Тело бросает в какой-то озноб. Что-то подступает к горлу: видимо, комок. — Не смей говорить эти слова мне! — Становится резко жарко, а после — холодно. Сердце начинает биться от какой-то глухой боли в груди настолько сильно, что хочется вырвать его с корнем и выкинуть._

_— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Тобирама тихо._

_— Затк… — Мадара ловит ртом воздух, отчего-то становится трудно дышать и голова словно окунулась в вакуум. — …ткнись._

_— Я не вру. — Тобирама ослабляет хватку и смотрит на него как-то тускло. Сложно понять его эмоции._

_— Хватит._

_— Пожалуйста, Мадара. Я умоляю тебя, прости. Я никогда этого не хотел. — Теперь и нижняя губа вечно сдержанного Тобирамы дрогнула. Я не могу так жить больше. Я бы отдал все, чтобы исправить это — но я не могу. И мы оба это знаем._

_— Я не могу тебя видеть таким, я хочу тебе помочь. Пожалуйста._

_Его перебивают:_

_— Закрой свой рот! — Мадара сильно дергается, и Тобирама окончательно отпускает его руки._

_Учиха наконец резко встает и отсаживается в сторону, опускает ноги на пол и садится к нему спиной, лицом к окну. Он кладет свои локти на колени и утыкается подбородком в руки._

_— Мадара, — слышится тихий голос._

_— Убирайся._

_— Я…_

_— Пошел вон. — Голос ледяной, и Мадара смотрит на небо, которое постепенно начинает окрашиваться нежно-оранжевым сиянием рассвета. Тобирама молча встает и выходит из спальни, не закрывая за собой дверь._

_Мадара встречает рассвет молча._

* * *

Мадара приходит в себя от того, что вздрагивает от капли холодного дождя, которая только что упала на его щеку, и он, моргая, подносит пальцы к лицу и стирает ее с себя, размазывая по коже. Вторая капля воды падает прямо на макушку, третья — на ладонь. Начинается дождь, надо идти обратно. Резко стало лить сильнее, и Мадара, поворачиваясь в сторону здания, осматривается вокруг — никого. Такое ощущение, что все вымерли. Он встает, утыкается носом в воротник пальто и шагает в сторону тропы, откуда они и пришли. Начинает задувать какой-то ветер, который больше похож на свист, Мадара идет и смотрит вниз, не моргает и пытается сконцентрироваться на своем сознании, которое опять начинает ужасно клонить в сон. 

— Мадара? 

Он вздрагивает и останавливается. Боится поднять голову, и по телу пробегает настоящая дрожь. Этот голос. Опять. Он поднимает голову и видит перед собой вдалеке Изуну, который стоит прямо под дождем и смотрит на него. Мадара теряет в легких воздух и начинает задыхаться. Дрожит как осиновый лист. 

— Мадара! — крик повторяется, и Изуна машет ему р

— Нет, — он пытается закрыть глаза, пытается сжать руками кожу — просто, кажется, очередной кошмар наяву. Это не по-настоящему. Набирает шаг и стремительно обходит пустое пространство прямо перед ним, которое с досадой смотрит на него лицом брата. 

Как Мито и говорила, ему ставят вечером катетер, и Мадара пристально наблюдает за этим: длинную иглу с тонкой нитью вводят в вену и закрепляют сверху специальным замком, заклеивая по бокам пластырем. В капельнице — снотворное, и он медленно погружается в сон. 

Но перед тем как уснуть, он впервые задает вопрос: 

— Ко мне не приходил темноволосый мужчина? 

Мито задумывается и после мотает головой. Мадара досадливо поджимает губы и задает следующий вопрос. 

— А Тобирама? — Простите? — девушка виновато улыбается, не зная, о ком идет речь. 

— Светловолосый такой мужчина с короткой стрижкой не приходил? — смотрит пристально на реакцию девушки и видит в глазах узнавание. — Приходил, — она кивает головой, — но пока к вам запрещен прием посетителей, однако, — она улыбается, — он приносил вам передачу. Мадара кивает, и губы трогает улыбка. 

— Я вам занесу ее, когда вы уснете. А пока — вам нужно поспать. 

Сон накрывает, несмотря на страх, быстро.

* * *

_Мадара стоит во своем сне прямо перед кроватью Тобирамы и смотрит на него. Тот сжимает пальцами простынь во время очередного кошмара, он опять не мог проснуться. Простынь промокла от жара насквозь, как и когда-то белоснежная майка, которая стала серой от многочисленных стирок. Вода капает из крана на кухне, неприятным звучанием разносясь по раковине и помещению, и это доносилось до слуха мужчины, что, сжавшись в комок, судорожно дышал. Мадара ежится от этого звучания капель и подходит ближе. Трогает пальцами лоб Сенджу — жар. Хмурится._

_— Тобирама, — начинает трясти его за плечо. — Ты слышишь меня? **Проснись.** _

_Слышится какой-то скрип и шаги по дому. Мадара резко встает и спрашивает громко:_

_— **Кто здесь?** Но в ответ лишь слышен смех, и наконец в дверь стучат. Он идет в сторону двери, однако, последний раз повернувшись к Тобираме, видит, как кто-то, склонившись, гладит его по щеке, и Учиха хочет крикнуть, но не может. Сон начинает его куда-то засасывать, и Мадара словно падает. _

_Опять открывает свои глаза в их доме, и на секунду внутри появляется что-то сроду радости, странной такой, словно никакой больницы и не было. Мадара стоит в ванной и видит Тобираму, который, облокотившись о раковину, прислушивается к чему-то._

_Сенджу, побледневший до цвета скатерти, автоматом отдергивается оттуда в ужасной панике, ударяясь головой о полку сверху, из-за чего баночки с таблетками падают на пол, и в конце концов поднимает голову в сторону зеркала, жмурясь от боли. И видит его. Позади стоит Изуна, полностью мокрый, словно его только что вытащили из бассейна. Кожа его бледная, почти прозрачная, через нее просвечивается сетка вен, словно система. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Открывая свои губы, он говорит что-то ему, пока полностью желтые зубы, почти почерневшие, вываливаются один за другим. Его глаза полностью черные, без белка. Лицо — вздутое. Изуна улыбается и протягивает ему руку._

_— **Пошли с нами, Тобирама.** _

_Тот же резко разворачивается, сжимая пальцами до боли края раковины._

_— Тобирама! — подает голос Мадара, и Тобирама, словно в панике, резко дергается и с ужасом на него таращится._

_— Прости меня, — сл_ _ышится сорванный голос, пока сам Тобирама задыхается в слезах._

_Учиха не понимает такой реакции и зовет его еще раз, пока не замечает того, что Сенджу начинает дрожать и вжимает руками свои уши._

_— Что с тобой? — он пытается подойти ближе, но в следующий момент понимает, что не может двинуться с места. — Тобирама! — кричит, но словно в пустоту._

_А после переводит взгляд в сторону зеркала, и его лицо вытягивается в гримасе ужаса. Потому что вместо него самого на него с отражения смотрит Изуна, с длинных волос которого стекает вода, и он улыбается в отражении зеркала ему кривой улыбкой._

_Мадара отступает на пару шагов назад и, оборачиваясь, замирает._

_А после **раздается ужасный крик.** _

_Потому что прямо за его спиной, улыбаясь, стоит он сам._

_Наступает темнота._

* * *

Он просыпается на утро с ужасной головной болью и пульсирующим спазмом в руке. Ее словно выворачивает что-то изнутри, и он нажимает на кнопку вызова медсестры, сдавливает руку второй, чтобы унять боль. Мито прибегает к нему спустя пять минут и помогает встать. Надо поменять катетер. 

— Не понимаю, как такое могло случиться, — девушка озадаченно смотрит на дорожку из крови, ведущую в сторону капельницы. — Может, попало что, сейчас я вам поменяю катетер. 

Мадара снова не отводит взгляда от синяка на руке, и на этот раз его пробирает непонятной дрожью вновь, когда он видит, как Мито вытаскивает эту странную медицинскую нить из руки, где была игла, и оставляет тем самым маленькое отверстие на коже. 

На секунду появляется отвращение, и какая-то паника проходит от кончиков пальцев до горла. Мадара, сжав зубы, отворачивается. 

— Это нормально, что вам больно, я извиняюсь, и я… 

— Терпимо, — сухо отвечает мужчина, пытаясь выкинуть из головы вставшую перед глазами картинку вытаскиваемой из кожи нити, которую он сравнивает с червем, и к горлу подступает тошнотворный ком. — Мне не больно. 

Мито пытается поставить ему в руку катетер пять раз, прокалывая его кожу из раза в раз, и мотает головой. С сожалением смотрит. Берет вторую руку. Мадаре кажется, что она над ним попросту издевается. Но видя, как девушка хмурится, откидывает эти мысли в сторону и пытается подбодрить уже ее.

Шестой раз был удачным — все же на той же руке и рядом с прошлым местом, — Мадара, по-прежнему лежа в своей палате, смотрит на заклеенную многочисленными пластырями кожу, пока капли лекарства по длинной трубке поступают ему в кровь. На его кровати лежит маленький пакет. Наконец достав содержимое оттуда, он с улыбкой на губах держит свой дневник и открытку от Тобирамы, в которой тот пишет, что все будет хорошо и скоро они вернутся домой, как только Мадаре станет лучше, и начнут все заново. 

Тобирама пишет о том, что скучает, и о том, что с Хаширамой они волнуются за него. Извиняется, что не смог быть рядом, что не пришел. Не смог. Мадара открывает свой дневник и проводит по старым записям взглядом. Натыкается на запись, сделанную им самим пару лет назад, и решает перечитать.

* * *

_На второй год становилось лучше: по крайней мере, они готовились к переезду постепенно, понимая, что все, пора уже думать о своем собственном жилье. Мадара после того инцидента сменил место работы, так как искренне боялся еще раз пересечься с теми двумя братьями: это опять может привести к нежелательному срыву на Тобираму или Хашираму. Да и находиться в доме родителей в таком возрасте не хотелось, а если учитывать состояние родителей — тем более. Было безумно больно сквозь натянутую улыбку отца и матери видеть скорбь в их глазах._

_Каждый раз он словно видел немой укор в свою сторону — это ты не уберег Изуну, это ты виноват._

_Мадара с огромными усилиями вернулся в свою магистратуру, и после его определили на практику в больницу, пока Хаширама уже и вовсе практиковал после окончания и звал того к себе в кабинет. Лучше было видеть больных людей там, понимая их полностью, и стараться помочь, окунаться в чужие проблемы с головой, нежели тонуть в своих нерешенных собственных._

_Попросту потому, что свои проблемы — нерешаемые._

_Тобирама начал строительство своего дома — не без помощи родителей и брата — спустя месяц, тем самым постепенно выполняя когда-то данное Учихе обещание. Книги обеспечили ему популярность, прибыль и славу как известному писателю в жанре ужасов и психологии, но только вот Мадара ни одной его книги так и не прочитал. Не мог. Понимал, что, скорее всего, если откроет хотя бы одну — повесится сразу же, ибо прекрасно понимал, о чем Тобирама в своем состоянии мог написать, хоть и не прямым текстом._

_Тобирама застает Мадару сидящим вечером на террасе. Тот курит и смотрит в сторону леса, откуда доносятся природные звуки. Мадара, только замечая Сенджу, сразу встает и хочет уже уйти, как его кофту хватают сзади. Медленно разворачивается. Тобирама стоит и сначала подолгу молчит. А после говорит лишь:_

_— Подожди. Просто послушай._

_И Мадара впервые слушает его. Молча смотрит на него и ничего, наконец, не говорит ему в ответ._

_— Мы справимся вместе, Мадара. — Пальцы сжимают сильнее толстую ткань, словно цепляясь за спасательный круг, и не разжимают ее. — Я… Просто дай мне шанс. Я хочу помочь тебе._

_Мадара хочет ему что-то ответить, но не решается, только лишь устало отводит взгляд в сторону и сглатывает. Два года прошло почти после смерти Изуны. Скоро годовщина._

_— Дай мне шанс, будь со мной, пожалуйста._

_Тобирама стоит прямо около него. Мадара смотрит на него и, выдыхая, медленно кивает. Не отвечая ничего. Тобирама разжимает свои пальцы, и Учиха удаляется в дом, оставляя его одного. Сенджу-младший садится на то самое кресло и смотрит в одну точку._

_С открытой веранды слышится голос Хаширамы, который пытается развеселить Мадару своими историями и предлагает ему выпить пива перед сном. Тот соглашается, и они удаляются в сторону кухни._

_Тобирама часто приходил к нему по ночам, зная, что Мадара не спит, и не боялся уже ложиться рядом, несмотря на все те события, которые были еще год назад. Часто лежали просто молча, оба не спали и смотрели в потолок. Практически никогда не говорили, это было и не надо. « **Мы справимся** », — единственное, что слышал Мадара: и в словах, и в этой тишине. _

_Он постепенно начинает верить в то, что может — они действительно справятся._

_К концу второго года они начали выходить на улицу втроем и наконец могли поговорить на какие-то нейтральные темы._

* * *

Мадара закрывает свой дневник, и на его телефон приходит опять сообщение с тем же самым текстом, Мадаре даже не надо открывать сообщение полностью, читая лишь первые буквы: 

— **Мы сп…**

Кагуя наведывается к нему на третий день и расспрашивает про его состояние в деталях, а после опять делает комплимент его браслету, задержав на нем взгляд дольше, чем то требуется. 

— Хотите такой же? — Мадара и сам не знает, почему спрашивает это, язык повернулся сам. — Могу подарить, если он вам так нравится. Наступает тишина. 

Женщина смотрит на него пристально, а после улыбается и, оттягивая воротник рубашки, указывает пальцем на ожерелье в виде черепов на своей бледной шее. 

— Боюсь, оно у меня уже есть. — На ее лице пробегает тень, и она отпускает воротник. Мадара удивленно таращится на нее и задает следующий вопрос: 

— Откуда оно у вас? 

— Купила в Новом Орлеане на Бурбон-стрит у одной женщины много-много лет назад, — врач улыбается мягко, и ее взгляд скользит по кожаному дневнику на полке. — Не знала, что вы ведете дневник. 

Мадара отводит взгляд и лишь кивает. 

— Хорошее занятие, когда-нибудь он сыграет на руку, — будто невзначай бросает женщина и наконец поднимается с мест. Случайно ее рукав ползет вверх, и Мадара видит странный узор на руке, на что женщина поспешно заправляет рукав назад. 

— Не знал, что у врачей вашей специальности есть тату. — Мадара смотрит прямо ей в глаза, на что получает усмешку. 

— Поверьте, вы много чего про нас не знаете. Тату никоим образом не влияют на род деятельности. — Она уже хочет удалиться, но Мадара опять задает ей вопрос:

— Что значит этот рисунок? Похож на пентаграмму. — Его бровь ползет вверх. — Вы носите оберег на шее, но при этом набили пентаграмму? — он с интересом рассматривает женщину. 

Она лишь спокойным голосом с легкой улыбкой отвечает ему со спины, слегка обернувшись: 

— Никакой оберег не поможет вам от нечистой силы, никакие пентаграммы не призовут ее. Вашему же брату не помог. Ну, и вам, по сути, тоже. — Она смотрит пристально и наконец добавляет: — Не важно, что вы на себе носите, **главное — во что вы верите и насколько сильно верите. И в зависимости от того, во что вы верите, это вам и поможет. Ну, или добьет.** Как ваша скорбь по мертвому брату. 

Мадара замирает от такого заявления, и женщина лишь молча выходит за дверь. Изуна сидит в углу и лишь с сожалением мотает головой, показывая на женщину пальцем, кривясь от отвращения при виде ее. Но Мадара не видит ни Изуну, ни его выражение лица. 

Тобираму с Хаширамой к нему пускают на пятый день, и Мадаре стыдно посмотреть им в глаза. Ни один из братьев не придает значения тому, что случилось, чтобы еще больше не угнетать обстановку. После разговор идет своим чередом о том, что нового случилось и как Мадаре тут. — Терпимо, по крайней мере, я сплю и… — говорит свой монолог Мадара, пока его внимательно слушают. 

— Извините, можно вас на минутку? — Мито появляется словно из воздуха в дверях, и Хаширама, кивая Мадаре, идет к девушке. 

Мадара хмурится, но все же переводит взгляд на Тобираму, который держит его руку. 

— Слушай, мне недавно приснился **очень странный сон** про тебя. С тобой все в порядке было эти дни? — он смотрит взволнованно в карие глаза, и Тобирама замирает. 

— Ну, — его губы кривятся в ироничной усмешке, — не считая того, что ты попал сюда, вроде, ничего ужасного со мной не случилось. А что такое? — он хмурится. 

Мадара задумывается и отпускает его руку, подносит ко лбу и проводит ладонью. 

— Кошмар приснился, ты сидел в ванне, белый, как полотно, я тебя звал, а в зеркале видел Изуну и… 

На этих словах взгляд Тобирамы темнеет. 

— … и ничего не мог сделать. Тебе было плохо, и ты опять просил меня простить тебя, словно меня там и не было вовсе, — он заканчивает и опять смотрит в глаза Сенджу, на что тот лишь пытается улыбнуться. 

— Тебе часто снятся кошмары, с тех пор как... — он запинается. — В общем, ты понял. Со мной все хорошо, и я жду, когда ты наконец будешь дома, и, если хочешь, мы можем продать дом, съехать в другое место и… 

— Нет, — Мадара резко мотает головой, — с домом все в порядке, это просто моя едущая крыша дала о себе знать. — Он отводит взгляд, и Тобирама хмурится. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да, мы же обещали ему остаться там, — он улыбается натянуто. 

— Тогда прекрасно. 

Мито с Хаширамой возвращаются, и девушка говорит, что время приема окончено и Мадаре время принимать снотворное. За окном давно стемнело. Он смотрит на них с пониманием и кивает, братья удаляются за дверь, Тобирама лишь останавливается и смотрит подолгу на Мадару, после все же закрывает за собой дверь. 

Через пятнадцать минут Мито с улыбкой приносит ему таблетки, а после просит еще раз дать руку для укола, который поможет уснуть. Только вот Мадара, наоборот, уснуть опять не может и подолгу мучается от странной боли в руке, но, проверяя на всякий случай кожу, понимает, что никакого синяка там нет. Включается настольная лампа, и Мадара берет свой дневник опять в руки. 

От Тобирамы приходит еще одно сообщение с извинениями: он просит прощения, что опять не смог прийти. Мадара закатывает глаза на это — иногда Сенджу становится очень сентиментальным.

* * *

_Они переехали к середине третьего года, когда постройка была совершенно закончена, и каково было удивление Мадары, когда он, увидев дом, вспомнил тот самый разговор с маленьким Тобирамой. Сенджу действительно выполнил свое обещание. Перед ними на берегу располагался дом из четырех комнат: он был наполовину из панорамных окон — тем самым открывался вид на океан. В гостиной был камин, где впоследствии регулярно разводили огонь, а Мадара в такие моменты сидел в кресле и подолгу медитировал, смотря на пламя. Тобирама работал на дому, а Хаширама обычно занимался готовкой на троих по приезде домой, помимо этого также выращивал растения, которые стояли в ряд на подоконнике у веранды._

_Все было почти так, как предполагал Тобирама, кроме одного пункта._

_Изуны не было с ними. Фотография с того самого дня и его браслет — в гостиной на полке, туда смотрел каждый из них троих каждый день. Как только Мадара закончил наконец-то магистратуру, он, как Хаширама и попросил, полностью перешел работать в его кабинет. На выходных, которые совпадали у них троих, они часто ездили к родителям и пытались провести время без особо острых тем. Жизнь хоть и травмировала их всех, но каждый старался жить дальше в этом самом доме, как будто жили они вчетвером._

_И все было, вроде, хорошо._

* * *

Мадару опять клонит в сон — видимо, таблетки начали действовать, — и он откладывает дневник в сторону. Замирает от странной тени у двери. Моргает пару раз и чувствует ужасную боль в руке, а после все затихает. Выключает свет, отворачивается в другую сторону и закрывает глаза. 

Пока силуэт медленно ползет по полу в его сторону и едва заметная бледная рука медленно облокачивается на простынь рядом с Мадарой. 

Ему опять снится его дом, только на этот раз Мадара открывает свои глаза и оказывается на кухне. Видит перед собой Тобираму и Хашираму.

* * *

_— Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Хаширама спрашивает со спины, пока Тобирама тем временем тянется рукой в сторону бутылки с водой, чтобы выпить пару глотков, а вскоре останавливается от чувства какой-то нарастающей паники и все-таки решает сначала умыться._

_Мадара с непониманием смотрит на них двоих._

_— Привет. Нормально. Ты сам как? Давно проснулся? — Тобирама, облокотившись о дверной косяк, пытается сконцентрироваться на мыслях, которые последнее время стали чрезвычайно быстро лететь каким-то потоком в его голове и не понятно куда._

_— Полчаса назад. — Хаширама уже заваривает кофе, после оборачивается к нему опять: — Иди помойся, и выйдем на прогулку, хватит дома сидеть. Этот дом на тебя плохо влияет._

_Вода наконец-то закипела, и Хаширама наполняет обе кружки, отчего Тобирама поспешно отводит взгляд и, мотая головой, уходит в сторону ванной._

_Старший Сенджу готовит ужин и зовет брата, но тот не слышит его. Мадара хмурится и, подойдя ближе, проводит перед чужим лицом рукой, но понимает: тот его попросту не видит. На секунду замечает сбоку тень и резко разворачивается — опять становится тошно. Он лишь успевает заметить, как длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, развиваясь, скрываются за поворотом. Начинает бежать в сторону ванны, но поскальзывается на полу от воды._

_— Что за? — Мадара хватается за карниз и в конце концов обходит стороной лужу, бежит в сторону ванной._

_Резко отворяет дверь и видит Тобираму. Он стоит около ванны, пытается включить сам кран, пока его руки начинают дрожать сильнее. Ничего страшного не происходит: просто кран и просто вода — ему просто надо помыться. Как это делают обычные люди. В трезвом рассудке, не под транквилизаторами, не под алкоголем. Помыться._

_— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Учиха, но Тобирама его не слышит и лишь панически с содроганием пытается намылить себя, сжимая зубы от какой-то странной эмоции._

_Не получается. Как только он слышит характерный звук, он выкручивает кран в другую сторону и решает на сегодня просто умыться. Главное — чтобы лицо было свежее. Тщательно мылит лицо каким-то дешевым гелем для умывания с отдушкой и, набирая в ладони воды, умывает себя еще раз._

_— Я не понимаю, — Мадара в растерянности бормочет, — ты же любил воду. — Он хмурится и наконец спрашивает громче: — **Ты боишься?** Тобирама характерно поджимает губы, пытается не концентрироваться на странном голосе и умывает свое лицо снова и снова. После берет махровое полотенце и насухо вытирается. _

_— Не игнорируй меня! — Мадара кричит на него, но понимает, что не говорит ни слова._

* * *

Мадара просыпается весь мокрый от ужасной боли в области руки и, включая резко свет, видит отпечаток пальцев на своей руке. Холодный ужас окутывает все его тело. Учиха резко встает с кровати и пытается найти свой телефон, который точно где-то завалялся в его вещах. Начинает набирать сообщение, а после видит обозначение на экране — «Нет сети». 

— Сука! — он кричит в своей палате и ходит кругами, пытается поймать сеть. Когда наконец она появляется, ловит момент и набирает номер. Слышатся длинные гудки, мучительно долгие. Трубку все-таки снимают — Мадара уже открывает рот, чтобы поговорить с Тобирамой. 

Он лишь слышит странное бульканье, которое впоследствии обрывается знакомым голосом: 

— _Почему ты меня не спас, брат?_

Мадара снова кричит и откидывает в сторону телефон. Сжимая руками свои уши, скатывается по стене и весь трясется, пытаясь избавиться от этого голоса и вопроса, который застыл в ушах. А тень ползет по полу прямиком к нему.

* * *

_Он уже слышал эти слова ранее, когда они прожили в доме ровно год. Сначала все действительно было хорошо. Единственное, что Мадару все еще сильно мучило — это бессонница, из-за которой он периодически ночью шатался из стороны в сторону. Снотворные помогали уснуть на каких-то пару часов в сутки, и после кошмары возвращали Мадару обратно в реальность, отчего чувствовал он себя еще более разбито. Конечно, они поубавились, и, засыпая под снотворными, которые ему выписал психиатр, он из-за истощенного сознания и организма попросту проваливался в бездну без снов все чаще и чаще. Но снотворное на то и снотворное, что оно дает лишь видимость — искусственный сон. Но никак не полноценный._

_Психиатр давно ему говорил, что проблема Мадары заключалась в непроработанной травме вперемешку с виной и, по сути, чтобы ему стало легче и он наконец обрел сон, ему надо отпустить брата и простить себя._

_Это очень красивые слова и, безусловно, мудрые, но вот только есть одна большая проблема: слова — они-то сами по себе очень красивые, а вот действие дается гораздо труднее. Дать умный совет — быстро и просто, но как к этому прийти — почему-то никто не говорит. Не дают какого-то волшебного метода, быстродействующего лекарства или еще чего-то из этого рода._

_Как можно простить себя за смерть близкого человека или перестать винить себя же за это?_

_Мадара не знал. Разговоры со специалистом ему не особо помогали, время не лечило тоже. Даже учитывая тот факт, что стало намного легче — внешне и морально, — бессознательное беспощадно тянуло его назад, своим ботинком вжимая его голову со всей силы о кафель. Прямо вниз. Хаширама делал все возможное, чтобы Мадаре было легче за пределами дома. Тобирама делал все, чтобы Мадаре было проще внутри дома. Результат оправдывает средства, но ровно до того момента, пока не наступает ночь._

_Мадара сначала думал, что ему попросту снятся кошмары, и он к ним привык. Смирился с ними, приняв для себя то, что в какой-то момент они стали его частью, от которой он или не избавится, или если избавится, то не скоро._

_Четвертый год был легче, чем предыдущие, однако до тех пор, пока Мадара не начал оставаться в доме один. Тобираме пришлось уехать на поднятие квалификации в другой штат на пару месяцев, Хаширама поступил в резидентуру и часто оставался у друзей в другом штате, домой приезжал лишь на выходные. Так Мадара, приходя домой, оставался один._

_Точнее нет, не так — Мадара остался на три месяца наедине с домом и океаном._

_И вот тогда началось для него самое тяжелое время._

_Сначала он с облегчением выдохнул: наконец нашлось время побыть полностью наедине с самим собой. Читал много книг после работы, созванивался с братьями Сенджу вечерами, но в основном гулял у океана и сидел в конце дня у камина. Раз в неделю посещал психолога и супервизора для поддержки ментального состояния и рабочей компетенции. Перенес клиентов в свой дом, постепенно ограждая себя от надобности выезжать в город._

_Он уже не видел Изуну на улице, перестал видеть его в кошмарах — разве что, раз в месяц — и наконец мог предложить Тобираме хоть что-то вместо того, чтобы и на уровне родни держаться все еще холодно. И хотел об этом сообщить ровно по приезде Тобирамы домой. Хотел действительно попробовать. Ведь, по сути, они справились вместе._

_Браслет Изуны в одиночестве лежал на полке, свет от камина изредка отражался на костях оберега. Вечерами Мадара смотрел через панорамные окна в океан, думал о будущем и часто засыпал в кресле._

_До того самого момента, пока к нему не пришел новый клиент. Им оказался тот самый мальчик, которого когда-то Мадара увидел в баре. Звали его Саске, и, конечно же, он Мадару не узнал._

_Только вот Мадара, как только открыл дверь с улыбкой на лице и контрольным «Проходите», застыл на месте._

_Живой Изуна глазами опять смотрел на Мадару, и чем больше Саске на него смотрел, тем сильнее шла по швам устоявшиеся психика после травмы. Но вместо того, чтобы отказать этому юноше сразу, Мадара лишь впустил его в дом._

_А заодно и свою погибель._

_Саске приходил к нему раз в неделю и рассказывал историю о своем брате, том самом, которого Мадара тогда встретил в баре тоже, но, смотря на Саске и слушая Саске, Мадара, сам того не понимая, видел и слышал Изуну._

_Как Изуна обвиняет его по второму кругу. Изуна заново возвращается в его жизнь, выбивая своей ногой входную дверь без спроса, и вальяжно располагается в кресле напротив. С иронией смотрит в глаза своего старшего брата, и Мадара слышит:_

_— Это ты во всем виноват._

_Он не говорит об этом супервизору, не говорит Хашираме, улыбаясь ему в камеру, скрывает от Тобирамы в надежде на то, что хотя бы через Саске вымолит то самое прощение, которое до сих пор преследует его в столь редких кошмарах._

_Изуна же не просто так вернулся в его жизнь — Изуна не может над ним издеваться. Изуна просто ждет, Изуна просто хочет быть рядом, ведь он так боялся остаться один — а Мадара должен замолить свои грехи. Мадара оплошал дважды. Первый раз — допустил то, что Изуна умер. А второй раз — когда попытался жить дальше без него._

_И Мадара постепенно возвращается в ту самую исходную точку, от которой он пришел. Изуна теперь преследует его в родном доме и, даже когда Саске не приходит, смотрит на него через зеркала, говорит с ним через шум воды, слушает его через пламя огня._

_Изуна наконец живет в их доме — а Мадара медленно сходит с ума._

* * *

Он просыпается в кровати и первым делом оглядывается по сторонам. Никого. Ничего на руке нет. Браслет — на месте. И прежде чем он тянется в сторону телефона, который лежит на тумбочке — хотя он не помнит, чтобы оставлял его там, — рядом раздается: 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — Кагуя задает вопрос тихо и с особым интересом. — Как спите? 

Мадара резко замирает и откладывает телефон опять в сторону. 

— Ужасно, **кошмары снятся**. 

Он и выглядеть стал еще хуже, чем до того, как поступил сюда. Зеркал тут нет — и он этого увидеть, к сожалению, не может. 

— Вы же понимаете, что мы не можем вам помочь так быстро, как вам и нам хотелось бы. — Женщина садится на край кровати и облокачивается своей рукой на матрас, на что Мадара отчего-то внутри съеживается. 

— Понимаю, но, кажется, мне становится только хуже, я бы хотел вернуться домой, — он говорит спокойно и смотрит в ее глаза. 

— Боюсь, пока это невозможно: вам нужно пробыть тут хотя бы десять дней — а желательно, две недели, — чтобы я могла вам хотя бы проколоть нужный мне аппарат и вам стало легче. Он, — врач запинается, — первое время может иметь побочные эффекты в виде кошмаров и галлюцинаций, но это временно. 

Мадара смотрит на нее недоверчиво. 

— Я понимаю ваш скептицизм, Мадара, но вы же хотите, чтобы вам и вашим родным было лучше, правда? Вы же не хотите их больше ранить и оставлять одних? 

Мадара нехотя кивает и получает одобрительную улыбку. 

— Ну вот и хорошо. — Она переводит взгляд куда-то в сторону и отчего-то широко улыбается. — Мито скоро принесет вам капельницу, советую посетить вам нашу расслабляющую травяную ванну. На втором этаже, кабинет 7. — Кивает ему и наконец-то доходит до двери, а после поворачивается обратно: — И кстати, сегодня с сетью какие-то неполадки весь день — боюсь, дозвониться до родных вы не сможете. 

Мито ставит ему капельницу и расспрашивает Мадару о Хашираме, который ей, оказывается, приглянулся. Учиха усмехается про себя насчет распутной жизни его лучшего друга и мысленно желает девушке терпения и выдержки. Она даже начала нравиться ему. По крайней мере, с ней общаться намного легче и приятнее, чем с собственным врачом. Она рассказывает ему о своей учебе медсестры и предлагает прогуляться (пока что только по больнице — устроить, так сказать, экскурсию). Мадаре так и так заняться нечем. Мито опять меняет ему катетер, и Мадара перебарывает тошноту, в который раз отводит взгляд от очередной дырки на теле и все-таки выходит с девушкой пройтись. 

— Может, вы познакомите нас? — вдруг спрашивает она словно невзначай. — Ну, — она смущенно отводит взгляд, — в смысле, мы знакомы уже... Но как мне его заинтересовать? — спрашивает тихо. Мадара лишь пожимает плечами. 

— Будьте собой, Хашираме нравится необычное все, примитивное у него вызывает или интерес на одну ночь, или скуку. 

— Да? — девушка удивленно хлопает глазами. — А что именно? 

— Сложно сказать, — он усмехается, — постарайтесь его чем-нибудь удивить. Вы красивая девушка, у вас шанс уже есть, — Мадара скользит по ее чертам лица и фигуре взглядом, затем опять устремляет его вдоль коридора. 

— Спасибо большое, — она опять смущенно отвечает и после спрашивает с интересом: — А вам какие женщины нравятся? 

Мадара усмехается и поправляет волосы за ухо.

— Мне нравятся хмурые, вечно задумчивые блондинки с карими глазами, — он хмыкает. — А еще отбитые на голову. — Он улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. — Ну, и желательно с таким нравом, что и на том свете тебя найдут — тогда точно беспроигрышный вариант. Но вы тоже очень привлекательна. Но не в моем вкусе, увы. 

И становится от себя самого смешно. 

Мито ему улыбается, и они наконец доходят до зала с водными процедурами. Там его встречает мужчина лет под шестьдесят с длинными седыми волосами, представляясь Джираей. Одет он в какое-то японское кимоно и по-теплому ему улыбается, предлагает выбрать нужную кабину. Мито кивает и удаляется по коридору. Мадара выбирает нужную ему программу и, раздевшись догола, опускается по горло в травяную ванну. Везде стоят статуи жаб разных размеров, которые придают особую атмосферу этому месту. Травы окутывают парами его какой-то дымкой — опять клонит в сон.

* * *

__В доме пусто. Никого. Сначала он зовет Хашираму, но никто не откликается. Нигде не горит свет, лишь синеватое сияние пылает из кабинета Тобирамы. Мадара медленно идет в сторону его спальни и видит лишь открытый ноутбук, на котором написано так много текста, что глаза начинают замыливаться. Пытается вчитаться._ _

__«Он не смог спасти его, и поэтому страдал настолько сильно, что покончил с собой. И звали его Мадара Учиха, и это моя вина — потому что я не смог. Спасти его тоже._ _

__Я дал обещание и не смог»._ _

__— Что за... — он хмурится и дергается от того, что входная дверь открывается. Поворачивает голову и видит, как…_ _

__Тобирама и Хаширама домой вернулись напрочь промокшие, но, на странность, в приподнятом настроении. Хаширама сразу же отодвинул в сторону все возражения насчет того, что Тобираме следует идти в ванну и погреться, если тот не хочет заболеть и слечь на пару недель дома в кровати с воспалением, поэтому, предварительно погревшись, наконец отправил пинками брата в ванную комнату. Сам тем временем стал готовить ужин на двоих. Завтра ему надо вернуться к себе домой, и вскоре он приедет вместе с Мито за своим братом сюда через пару дней, после они положат его в больницу._ _

__— Зачем ему в больницу? Ко мне, что ли? — Мадара смотрит в профиль Хаширамы и пытается хоть что-то понять._ _

__С кухни слышится шипение масла на сковороде. Из ванной — шипение тоже._ _

__Мадара резко оборачивается в сторону ванны — и почему-то ему становится дурно. По телу бежит неподдельная дрожь от этого странного звука воды, а в голову вплывают самые худшие воспоминания — те самые, когда он все-таки решился покончить со всем этим. Он отводит это наваждение в сторону и стремительно идет в сторону ванной во сне. Наступает по пути на что-то и вскрикивает. Боль пронзает голую ступню, и, присев, он достает осколки, которые впились в ногу. — Дерьмо. — Учиха шипит и пытается доковылять в сторону ванны._ _

__Вода начинает литься порывистым потоком прямо в ванну, разбиваясь о ее дно, отчего брызги летят в разные стороны, но вскоре она начинает заполнять дно и слегка пениться от напора. Тобирама, словно завороженный, стоит и смотрит на прозрачную гладь, которая приобретает немного зеленоватый оттенок, будто трава летним утром в поле. Хочется с воплем убежать, но он лишь отмахивается от этого глупого страха и, раздевшись догола, забирается во внутрь._ _

__Он всегда воду набирает чуть больше половины уровня, чтобы не доставало до горла, тем самым создавая ощущение удушья. Тщательно намыливает волосы, пытается оттереть себя мочалкой и вдруг резко замирает. Запах крови ударяет в ноздри. Он здесь. Сейчас. Тут._ _

__— Тобирама? — Мадара стоит прямо около него и уже не надеется на то, что тот хоть как-то его увидит._ _

__Тобирама закусывает губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, как какая-то девчонка, но медленно начинает впадать в панику, из-за чего мочалка выпадает из рук, а цепкие пальцы хватаются за края ванны. Вдох-выдох. Просто кажется, просто мозг с тобой играется. Тут нет никакой крови. Не надо паники. Просто кажется. Одна капля отдаляется от крана и, медленно падая, соприкасается с кожей Тобирамы, тот дергается и резко перемещается в другую сторону. Просто кажется. Вода из-за таких импульсивных движений вылилась наружу и немного затопила пол. Он громко дышит, пока пена уже начала сползать на лицо и щипать глаза. Одной рукой пытается вытереть — не помогает. Поэтому Тобирама судорожно начинает смывать ее обеими руками, а после, полностью впадая в панику, не находит ничего более разумного, чем окунуться в воду с головой и вынырнуть обратно, смыв с себя все. Клин клином._ _

__— Что ты делаешь?! — Мадара делает к нему шаг, но, опять шипя от боли, падает на колени и сжимает своими пальцами ступлю. Кровоточит. Но чем ниже он опускается, тем больше начинает тормозить своими же руками — и вся решительность моментально улетучивается. Тобирама берет шланг и пытается смыть пену, слышит отдаленно, как его уже зовет Хаширама заканчивать водные процедуры (видимо, из гостиной), и, наконец смыв с себя пену, открывает глаза и видит его. Его._ _

__— Не бойся того, что чувствуешь. — Мадара смотрит на него с иронией. — Ты же никогда не боялся воды, ты чего. Я же тут!_ _

__Пальцы сжимают крепче края ванны, и нижняя губа Тобирамы начинает попросту дрожать, он открывает рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, и так же закрывает, он ничего не может ему сказать. Он смотрит на Мадару, который стоит прямо перед ним с таким же нейтральным выражением лица, и Тобираме плохеет. Его лицо — тусклое, стертое. Одежда — мятая и обгорелая, а из открытых ран на руках струится кровь прямо на пол. Капает. Капает. Капает. Ударяется о пол, смешавшись с водой — растекается по плиткам дальше. Он прекрасно помнит эти слова. Он их очень хорошо помнит. Сердце пропускает удар, множество мурашек пробегает по рукам, и он сглатывает._ _

__— Прости меня, — выдавливает он тихо, зная, что просит прощение у пустоты. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя, я любил Изуну. Я никогда не хотел. Я. Я просто… Это случайность была, ты же знаешь. Я больше всего на свете тебя любил. И не смог уберечь. Прости, что я тогда соврал. Прости меня._ _

__Лицо Учихи вытягивается, и он подползает к нему, пытается схватить за руку._ _

_— Мы уже обсуждали это. Достаточно. Не надо так говорить. Мы же справились. — Он мотает головой и пытается ухватить Тобираму за руку. — Все нормально, ты не виноват. Зачем ты снова начинаешь?_

_— Прости. Мадара не говорит ничего в ответ, Тобирама не отводит взгляда, а после видит, как он показывает пальцем на его грудь и усмехается. Широко улыбается. Хватает его за руки и прикладывает его пальцы к губам._

_— Все в порядке. Правда. Нам не вернуть уже Изуну, ты прав, надо стараться жить дальше._

_Тобирама почему-то смотрит на него с ужасом, и Мадара пару раз моргает._

_— Да что с тобой?_

_Мадара резко приближается и уже хочет помочь ему встать, но Тобирама рывком ныряет под воду, словно его кто-то туда затянул._

_И почему-то Тобирама совершено не сопротивляется. Секунда — и он уже под водой. Рефлекторно открывает рот, чтобы закричать, но лишь глотает воду и жмурится._

_— Тобирама! — он кричит, хватается за него руками и пытается вытащить. Но руки почему-то не слушаются, они скользят._

_Сенджу пытается отпихнуть Мадару. Пытается позвать на помощь, но его держат крепко. Тобирама хватает кисти рук Мадары и, впиваясь в них ногтями, пытается отцепить. Пытается._

_Осознание ужаса приходит моментально, когда Мадара понимает, что второй человек прямо на его глазах захлебывается. Умирает. Ему надо было держать его крепче. Если бы он держал его крепче, рука бы не соскользнула. Если бы он был сильнее, этого бы ничего не было. Если бы он его не отталкивал — Тобирама бы не решил покончить с собой._

_Он кричит и пытается его вытащить. Пытается. Орет, зовет на помощь, а после опять кричит имя:_

_— ТОБИРАМА!!!_

* * *

— Мадара!!! — слышится какой-то крик посторонний, и он ощущает, как женские руки хватают его и вытягивают из воды. Уснул. — Господи, вы чуть не захлебнулись в этой ванне! — у Мито дрожат руки, пока Мадара откашливает воду, с приступами рвоты упираясь руками в кафель. — Господи, какой кошмар! Какой кошмар! — девушка в ужасе причитает. — Вот ваше полотенце. 

Мадара тихо сопит. Он наглотался воды настолько, что горло просто разрывает на части. А после переводит взгляд на свою руку и опять замечает эти отпечатки пальцев на руке. И тут ему становится страшно. Место — то самое, где его держал Тобирама. 

— Телефон! 

— Что? — девушка моргает и не понимает, что ее пациент ей говорит. 

— Принеси мне чертов телефон! — Он кашляет еще сильнее. — Мне срочно надо позвонить! 

Мадара хватает свои вещи на полу и, укутавшись в махровое полотенце, стоит весь мокрый прямо напротив нее. 

— Но у нас нет сети, — она в растерянности отвечает ему и отступает на шаг. 

— Мне поебать, что у вас нет сети! Или ты даешь мне ебаный телефон, или я выхожу отсюда! — он начинает орать и опять кашляет. — Мне срочно надо позвонить. 

— Но сети правда нет, — на глазах девушки появляются слезы. — Почему?! — он наконец встает и идет в сторону выхода, но она преграждает ему путь. 

— Я знаю просто. — Она не дает ему пройти. 

— Ну вот и отъебись, — он грубо отпихивает девушку в сторону и бежит в сторону своей палаты. 

Заворачивает за угол — сердце колотится, — почти добегает до своей палаты, как за поворотом врезается в Кагую, которая смотрит на него с каким-то явным нескрываемым раздражением. 

— Почему вы носитесь по больнице в таком виде? — голос сухой, зрачки сужены. — Вы, вроде, не психически больной человек, чтобы себя так вести. Вы приняли лекарство и вам сделали уже укол? Или вы опять не спите? А может, во сне бегаете? 

Мадара сначала открывает рот, чтобы сказать ей все, что он думает, а после замирает. 

_Что она сейчас сказала?_

« **Вы, вроде, не психически больной человек** , чтобы себя так вести». 

« **Вы, вроде, не психически больной человек** ». 

« **Вы не психически больной человек** , чтобы себя так вести». 

«Вы приняли лекарство? **Вы, вроде, не психически больной человек** ».

**Что происходит**? 

— Я... — Мадара не знает, что ответить, но резко переводит тему: — Скажите, вы же знаете, кто ко мне приходил за то время, пока я тут? Кагуя смотрит на него пристально и в конце концов все же спрашивает в ответ: 

— Вы забыли? — Да, — Мадара старается говорить максимально правдоподобно, чтобы и самому поверить в то, что он городит. — Из-за моей бессонницы нарушается концентрация и память, вам ли не знать. 

— Да, у вас были посетители. — Она кивает уже более мягко. 

— **Светловолосый мужчина и темноволосый с длинными по пояс волосами, да**? — Мадара нервно поджимает губы и всматривается в лицо своего врача, и опять его ведет; он смаргивает от того, что видит перед собой совершенно другое лицо — опять оно искажается. 

— **Да** , Тобирама и Хаширама, они вас сюда и отправили, — Кагуя кивает, — заботятся о вас, милый. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, — тень пробегает по лицу Мадары, и он улыбается. — Когда мне смогут поставить капельницу? Очень хочется спать. Вы знаете. 

— Через пару часов, я думаю, после расслабляющей ванны вы сможете уснуть сам, — она снова кивает ему и наконец прощается. 

Мадара выжидает, пока она свернет, и быстрым шагом идет в сторону палаты. Моментом переодевается и начинает искать в своих вещах телефон. На полке его опять нет. Выкидывает вещи на пол и старается как можно скорее их перебрать. Все же находит то, что ему надо. Сразу же набирает номер, и слышатся гудки.

— Мадара? — удивленно спрашивает Хаширама, на фоне гудит шум улицы. 

— С вами все в порядке? — Мадара спрашивает нервно, вслушиваясь в голос лучшего друга. 

— Ну, вроде, да, — отвечает Хаширама еще более удивленно. — А что т… 

— А у Тобирамы? — резко перебивает его Учиха и сжимает губы зубами до отметин. 

— Я... Я не знаю, но, вроде, да, я сейчас не дома, я… 

— **Хаширама** , скажи: **ты приходил ко мне?** — Мадара задает вопрос даже не здороваясь. 

— **Ну конечно** , — отвечает недоумевающе, — ты что, не помнишь, что ли? — Хаширама начинает говорить уже взволнованно. — Что случилось? 

— **А Тобирама... Он приходил**? — Мадара начинает нервно сжимать кусок ткани пальцами и мять его. 

— **Ну, конечно, он приходил** тоже, — Хаширама отвечает тихо, и голос его становится словно глухим. 

Мадара выдыхает шумно с каким-то облегчением и наконец утыкается затылком в стену. Значит, все это просто его паранойя и он себя накрутил. Просто кошмары опять вернулись — и это побочное действие лекарств. 

— **Только он не заходил к тебе в палату, _не смог_** , — говорит Хаширама. — Чувствует вину за то, что уехал тогда и оставил тебя одного. И… Мадара сглатывает и пытается переварить услышанное: 

— Что… ты сейчас сказал? 

— … Что уехал и оставил тебя одного, — удивленно повторяет Хаширама. — Да что за вопросы у тебя странные, я не пойму. 

— Нет, Хаширама, до этого — повтори, что ты сказал. 

— _Тобирама приходил со мной_ , **но остался снаружи и не зашел к тебе** : не смог. 

Мадаре становится плохо. Он ощущает, как постепенно вся комната начинает проваливаться куда-то вместо с полом, и он замолкает. 

— Ты... — он пытается говорить спокойно, но голос дрожит. — Ты сейчас не прикалываешься, Хаши? — он упирается руками о пол, зажимая телефон ухом у плеча. 

— Мадара, это не шутки, Тобираме правда очень жаль, и он... 

Мадара пытается сейчас не сорваться на смех. 

_— **Ко мне** не **приходил** темноволосый мужчина? — Мито задумывается и после мотает головой. Мадара досадливо поджимает губы и задает следующий вопрос: — А **Тобирама**? _

_— Простите? — девушка виновато улыбается, не зная, о ком идет речь._

_— **Светловолосый такой мужчина с короткой стрижкой не приходил**? — смотрит пристально на реакцию девушки и видит в глазах узнавание. _

_— **Приходил** , — она кивает головой, — **но пока к вам запрещен прием посетителей** , но, — она улыбается, — **он приносил вам передачу**. Наконец достав содержимое оттуда, он с улыбкой на губах держит свой дневник и **открытку от Тобирамы** , в которой тот **пишет, что все будет хорошо и скоро они вернутся домой** , как Мадаре станет лучше, и начнут все заново. _

_**Тобирама пишет о том, что скучает** , и о том, что с Хаширамой они волнуются за него. _

_**Извиняется, что не смог быть рядом, что не пришел. Не смог.** _

_Тобираму с Хаширамой к нему пускают на пятый день, и Мадаре стыдно посмотреть им в глаза. Ни один из братьев не придает значения тому, что случилось, чтобы еще больше не угнетать обстановку. После разговор идет своим чередом о том, что нового случилось и как Мадаре тут._

_— Терпимо, по крайней мере, я сплю и... — говорит свой монолог Мадара, пока его внимательно слушают._

_— Извините, можно вас на минутку? — Мито появляется словно из воздуха в дверях, и Хаширама, кивая Мадаре, идет к девушке. Мадара хмурится и наконец переводит взгляд на Тобираму, который держит его руку._

_— Слушай, мне недавно приснился очень странный сон про тебя. С тобой все в порядке было эти дни? — он смотрит взволнованно в карие глаза, и Тобирама замирает._

_— Ну... — **Его губы кривятся в ироничной усмешке**. — Не считая того, что ты попал сюда, вроде, ничего ужасного со мной не случилось. А что такое? — он хмурится. Мадара задумывается и все же отпускает его руку, подносит ко лбу и проводит ладонью. _

_— Кошмар приснился, ты сидел в ванне, белый, как полотно, я тебя звал, а в зеркале видел Изуну и…_

_**На этих словах взгляд Тобирамы темнеет.** _

_— … и ничего не мог сделать. Тебе было плохо, и ты опять просил меня простить тебя, словно меня как и не было вовсе, — он заканчивает и опять смотрит в глаза Сенджу, на что тот лишь пытается улыбнуться._

_— **Тебе часто снятся кошмары** , с тех пор как... — он запинается. — В общем, ты понял. Со мной все в порядке, и я жду, когда ты наконец будешь дома, и, если хочешь, мы можем продать дом, съехать в другое место и... _

_— Нет, — Мадара резко мотает головой, — **с домом все в порядке, это просто моя едущая крыша дала о себе знать**. — Он отводит взгляд, и Тобирама хмурится. _

_— **Ты уверен?** _

_— **Да** , мы же обещали ему остаться там. — Он улыбается натянуто. _

_— **Ну, тогда отлично** … _

_**Тобирама извиняется, что не смог быть рядом опять**. Мадара считает его сентиментальным. _

_Мито с Хаширамой возвращаются, и девушка говорит, что время приема окончено и Мадаре время принимать снотворное. За окном давно стемнело. Он смотрит на них с пониманием и кивает, братья удаляются за дверь, Тобирама лишь останавливается и смотрит подолгу на Мадару, после все же закрывает за собой дверь._

Если к нему приходил не Тобирама, то **кто тогда, твою мать, к нему приходил?**

Мадара словно на пару секунд забывает, как дышать, и, заслышав зовущего его Хашираму, наконец отвечает ему: 

— Хаши, забери меня отсюда срочно! 

— Но ты… — Сенджу как-то запинается. 

— Тут происходит какое-то странное дерьмо, Хаши, я серьезно: мне не лучше, мне только хуже, и **я начинаю по-настоящему сходить с ума**. 

— Мадара, но ты же понимаешь, не все так сразу и… — Хаширама бубнит в растерянности. 

— Хаши, я серьезно! Забери меня отсюда, нахуй, тут происходит такая же хуйня, как и в доме, я тебе уже говорил, что **все, что я видел, было на самом деле** , твою мать! — Мадара начинает беситься. — **Если ты меня не заберешь, то, мне кажется, я тут действительно скоро сдохну, но уже не по своей воле**! Хаширама, я хочу жить и хочу домой! А дальше мы уже решим с Тобирамой про… 

— Мадара, тебе надо лечиться, ты говоришь странные вещи, — Хаширама говорит встревоженно. — Ты говоришь очень странные вещи, у тебя паранойя, друг, и... 

— Хаширама, еб твою мать! **Я здоров**! Увези меня отсюда сегодня или завтра — чем быстрее, тем лучше! **Тобираме грозит опасность** , ты что, не понимаешь? Да я и про себя не уверен: тут происходит странное дерьмо. Очень странное дерьмо! Кагуя... Она... 

— Какая Кагуя? — резко спрашивает Сенджу уже как-то настороженно. 

— Мой лечащий врач — что за тупые вопросы?! Не об этом речь! Хаширама, выташи меня отсюда, мне не дают уйти, и тут постоянно нет сети — я не могу позвонить. Ты понимаешь? 

— Мадара. 

— Да что?! 

— Твоего лечащего врача зовут Орочимару, и он мужчина, — Хаширама произносит это с явным сожалением. 

— Вот видишь! — Мадара улыбаетсяю — Ты понимаешь, какое-то дерьмо тут, и... 

— У тебя вернулись галлюцинации, как тогда с Изуной, Мадара, — голос Хаширамы становится тихим. — Мне правда жаль, но ты останешься там. 

— Хаширама, ты идиот? — Мадара начинает орать. — У меня все с головой в порядке, я тебе серьезно говорю, блядь! 

— Извини, Мадара, но нет. Тебе надо еще подлечиться, ты можешь быть опасен для Тобирамы и меня. Опять. Ты уже забыл, как кидался на нас? 

— Пиздец. — Мадара проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает. — Хаширама, я... 

— Извини, мне надо идти, я позвоню завтра. — Хаширама нажимает на кнопку отбоя. 

Мадара сидит у стены и говорит вслух, выдыхая: 

— Конченый дебил. 

На размышления уходит пару секунд, и он, наконец-то улыбаясь, набирает номер Тобирамы: они так и не поговорили — получается, Тобирама точно ему поверит и поможет. Он никогда его не бросал и не бросит. 

Слышатся гудки. 

Гудки перекидывают его в те самые-самые тяжелые три месяца, с которых все и началось.

* * *

_Мадара, после очередного прихода Саске сидя в своем кресле у камина, держит в руках телефон, на котором мигает входящий по видео связи вызов от Тобирамы, но Учиха лишь смотрит на экран: тот опять потухает резко, а после загорается вновь, оповещая абонента о двадцать первом пропущенном вызове._

_Мадара не берет трубку уже три дня и сам не знает почему, точнее, знает, но не может произнести это вслух — признаться даже самому себе. Он поворачивает голову в сторону, на соседнее кресло, и видит сидящего рядом с ним Изуну, который так же спокойно смотрит на пламя. — Правильно, брат, — раздается голос в голове Мадары, — не бери трубку._

_Они все хотят нас разлучить, а ты же выполняешь свои обещания, как и Тобирама._

_Ты же не бросишь меня опять._

_Мадара лишь криво улыбается и наконец направляется в сторону кухни, чтобы заварить горячего чая. Бессонница накрыла его с головой, отдавая слабостью и ознобом по всему телу._

_Чаинки плавно кружатся в прозрачном чайнике, и Мадара сравнивает их с танцующими какой-то свой танец хлопьями снега: те всплывают прямиком из воспоминаний детства, когда они еще жили в другой, холодной стране._

_Приходит обратно с подносом и ставит его на пол. Пар клубится над кружкой, и Мадара отпивает пару глотков. Тобирама присылает ему сообщение. Браслет Изуны вместе с фотографией покоится на той самой полке._

_— Пожалуйста, чтобы ни случилось, дождись меня, я скоро приеду домой._

_Изуна с каким-то отвращением смотрит на экран телефона и хмыкает. Приобнимает брата за плечи со спины и кладет голову ему на плечо. — Заботливый какой, да, Мада?_

_Только он нам не нужен с тобой, он же меня убил._

_Неужели ты простил его?_

_Мадара резко вздрагивает и отвечает тихо:_

_— Разве это плохо?_

_Изуна сжимает своей рукой его плечо, и браслет как-то странно звенит на его руке, отдаваясь эхом по всему дому._

_— А разве хорошо — прощать убийцу? — голос как-то странно меняется и становится сухим. — Он же убил твоего брата, и ты взял так просто ему все это простил. Он же монстр, который отнял у тебя меня, — Изуна шепчет в ухо и резко отстраняется. — Пошли прогуляемся, брат, я хочу выйти из дома и посмотреть на океан. Тут мне неспокойно._

_Мадара смотрит на своего брата, но остается сидеть на месте._

_— Я думаю, нам лучше остаться дома, прохладно сегодня._

_Изуна раздраженно поджимает губы и удаляется в сторону ванны. Мадара провожает его взглядом и, долго думая, спустя минут десять берет в руки телефон. Все-таки надо ответить Тобираме._

_Но сети в телефоне нет._

_— Что ты делаешь? — резко раздается грубый голос за его спиной, и Изуна бьет его по рукам с такой злобой и силой, что телефон падает на пол._

_— Изуна, — Мадара заметно напрягается. — Перестань, Тобирама беспокоится — ему надо ответить. Я его игнорировал три дня, как ты и просил, но это уже слишком._

_Изуна смотрит на него пристально, а после обходит его со спины и встает напротив. Берет в руки телефон и в следующий момент швыряет в стену._

_— Изуна! — Мадара вскакивает, но его резко хватают за руку, отчего та начинает невероятно пульсировать какой-то странной болью._

_— Я же сказал: не надо никому звонить и писать, — голос опять меняется, и Мадаре только и остается что хлопать ресницами._

_Что-то странное есть в его брате — какое-то огромное отличие от того Изуны, которого он знал, но Учиха не может понять — что именно._

_— Давай лучше пойдем в ванную и ты меня помоешь, как в детстве, — Изуна опять говорит своим голосом, мягким._

_Мадара смотрит в сторону телефона, экран которого разбился, покрывшись трещинами, и нехотя кивает. Изуна счастливо улыбается и ведет брата в сторону нужной комнаты._

_Там уже набрана вода, словно младший уже заранее знал, что Мадара ему не откажет._

_Они доходят до ванны. Изуна без тени смущения раздевается и опускается в горячую воду. Мадара сначала стоит сконфуженно, но потом раздевается следом. Давно они не мылись вместе вот так. Забирается в воду и садится напротив, поджав ноги к груди._

_— А давай, — Изуна тянется рукой к ножу на раковине, которого еще до этого там не было, — ты мне обрежешь волосы?_

_Мадара смотрит на острие пару секунд и слышит, как телефон опять начинает звонить из гостиной._

_— Я думаю, все-таки надо ответить. — Он пытается встать, но его резко хватают за руку. Мадара переводит взгляд на кисть брата и видит на нем браслет. Его глаза расширяются. — Откуда он у тебя? — Учиху начинает накрывать какая-то волна паники, и он переводит взгляд на Изуну, который спокойно смотрит на него._

_— А? — юноша моргает удивленно._

_— Откуда у тебя браслет, Изуна? — Мадару немного потряхивает, однако он пытается не подавать виду._

_— Ну что за глупости, Мада, у тебя такой же, — Изуна закатывает глаза, — я же его купил на ярмарке той, тогда, в тот день, когда..._

_— Откуда он у тебя сейчас? — Мадару опять лихорадит от холода, но вода в ванне горячая. Холодно быть попросту не может._

_— Потому что он мой, — Изуна отвечает ему в тон и протягивает нож. — Давай, обстриги мне волосы, Мада, — протягивает ему прядь волос. — Режь._

_Мадара немного отстраняется от него и сглатывает._

_— Ты перед смертью отдал его Тобираме. — Губы начинают дрожать. — Откуда у тебя чертов браслет, когда все это время он лежал на полке?_

_Наступает тишина, Изуна словно поник: опустил голову, начинал всхлипывать._

_— Ты... Ты мне не веришь, брат? П-почему? — Его тело содрогается, и волосы полностью заслоняют лицо. Он отпускает руку старшего._

_— Откуда у тебя браслет? — Мадара сжимает края ванны._

_Что-то не так._

_Плач переходит в смех, и Изуна резко поднимает свое лицо на него: абсолютно черные глазницы, ванна сотрясается от какого-то животного смеха и голоса, который больше похож на рев мотора._

_— У меня-то он был все время, идиот, а вот братик твой действительно отдал свою игрушку твоему любимому Тобираме. Впрочем, он скоро тоже сдохнет, как и ты, ибо надо было лучше учить своего братика держать язык за зубами, — то, что было Изуной, резко хватает его и толкает вниз с головой, отчего Мадара успевает только вскрикнуть, после чего оказывается под водой. — А еще надо было **научить Изуну не разговаривать с незнакомцами** , — слышится рев. Мадара пытается руками отпихнуть это что-то, но оно держит его мертвой хваткой. Учиха мотает головой из стороны в сторону и из-под воды видит совершенно другое лицо — не его брата, а какое-то уродливое и старое. _

_— Изуна так хотел быть рядом с вами и не держал язык за зубами, а теперь ты на своей шкуре заново почувствуешь, что значит захлебнуться снова, как твой тупой брат, — раздается смех уже из-под воды. Мадара пытается оттянуть это существо от себя, понимает, что если заорет — захлебнется. Безысходность. Пузырьки воздуха выходят из носа._

_— Почувствуй этот прекрасный ужас, который ждет вас всех, жалких тупых идиотов._

_Мадара слышит крик его любимого брата и чувствует, как у Изуны при падении с высоты попросту разорвало легкие. Он умер сразу. Погружался в воду с открытыми глазами, пока его что-то тянуло прямо в самую глубину._

_— Но для тебя это слишком простое наказание. За неисполнение обещаний. Тебе же дан был шанс сдохнуть самому, так ты еще и тех двоих решил утянуть за собой. Ну ничего... — Уродливое лицо расползается в жуткой улыбке, и Мадару резко вытягивают из воды, отчего Учиха хватает ртом воздух автоматом. — Добавим краски!_

_Его правую руку разрезают поперек с какой-то ужасной силой, и Мадара орет, он хочет отпихнуть это животное, но тело словно парализовало. — Кричи не кричи, никто тебе не поможет!_

_— **Ты монстр**! — орет сознание. — Это ты убийца! _

_— **Да** , — губы Изуны расползаются в усмешке, — **это я.** _

_— И знаешь, что самое забавное? Ты ничего не будешь помнить. А этот белобрысый недоносок будет до конца своих дней думать, что это он убил вас двоих._

_Второе запястье разрезается само, и Мадара пытается встать из ванны, но кровь начинает заполнять всю горячую воду. Его начинает мутить. Голова ужасно кружится, и до слуха доносится сильный стук в дверь, а после на каком-то крае остатка сознания слышится, как дверь выбивают. Он последний раз видит, как то, что было Изуной, вместе с кровью растворяется долой, выливаясь за края ванны, растекаясь по белому кафелю._

_— Мадара! — гремит крик ужаса, а Учиха не может больше ответить ему._

* * *

Тобирама поднимает трубку спустя шесть гудков и как-то робко здоровается с ним. 

— Господи, ты в порядке, — Мадара выдыхает с облегчением. — Тоби, послушай меня, слушай внимательно, хорошо? 

В трубке разносится тихое «Да». 

— Я понимаю, что это звучит сейчас очень странно, но просто послушай: в ту ночь, когда я, как вы думаете, вскрыл себе вены — это был не я, я не больной, Тобирама, я хотел взять телефон, но что-то мне не дало это сделать. И это что-то чуть меня не убило. Оно сейчас здесь и пытается меня добить, Хаширама мне не верит, я знаю, что ты поверишь. Пожалуйста, приезжай сюда, я умоляю, забери меня, Тобирама! 

— Мадара, ты опять за старое, — голос Тобирамы звучит снова как-то надломленно. 

— Тоби, солнышко мое, поверь мне, я умоляю: тебе грозит опасность, как и твоему брату-идиоту. И если вы не вытащите меня отсюда, я тут сдохну. Мне только хуже. Это дерьмо убило Изуну. Нам надо бежать, нам надо срочно продать дом и уезжать. 

— Я рад, что тебе лучше Мадара, — голос звучит встревоженно, — я уже понял, что ты не хочешь продавать дом, но мне все-таки кажется, что его стоило бы продать. — Голос звучит тихо, слышно, как Тобирама выдыхает. 

— Что? Ты меня слушаешь вообще? — Мадара в недоумении замирает. — Тобирама, я говорю тебе, мне хуже! Меня убивает здесь что-то, приезжай, пожалуйста, скорее! 

— Мадара, я понимаю, но я все-таки хочу приехать, хоть ты меня и не хочешь видеть, а сейчас и вовсе говоришь такие вещи, но я думал, что ты все же отпустил это, и... 

— Что происходит? — У Мадары начинают дрожать руки. — Тобирама, ты слышишь меня? Я хотел начать все заново, пожалуйста, ты слышишь меня? Ты не убивал моего брата и... 

— Зачем ты так? — слышно, как голос Сенджу начинает дрожать. — Мне... Мне правда жаль, но я... Я не мог ничего сделать. Я не могу себя простить, что уехал тогда. 

— Тобирама! — Мадара кричит в телефон, но вдруг слышит какие-то помехи в связи и в следующий момент понимает, что Тобирама говорит не с ним. Пробует ничего не говорить, но кто-то говорит за него. 

— Мадара, я умоляю, пожалуйста, не надо. Я... Если ты не хочешь, я никогда не приеду, только, пожалуйста, не надо. Я уеду, я... Я к тебе близко больше не подойду, не надо ничего с собой делать, я умоляю тебя, я... Я все понял... 

Мадару трясет. Он сжимает губы зубами до крови и начинает завывать. Тобирама его не слышит — вообще не слышит ни грамма. 

— Я очень тебя люблю, Мадара, я умоляю тебя, не надо этого делать. Я не продам дом, я обещаю тебе, только, пожалуйста, не делай ничего с собой! Я... Я прошу тебя. 

Мадара откладывает телефон в сторону и сжимает свои уши руками из-за сильного смеха из стен. Наконец поднимает глаза в сторону дверей. Видит Кагую, которая стоит и с улыбкой смотрит на него, принесла укол. 

— Как себя чувствуете? — она спрашивает с искусственным интересом, и ее губы расплываются в улыбке еще шире, при взгляде на телефон. — Галлюцинации мучают? 

— Ты, — Мадара встает на ноги и отходит на пару шагов назад, — ты, сука, что за дерьмо такое и что тебе надо от моей семьи? — его лицо красное, зрачки сужаются. 

— Мадара, вам опять плохо, давайте примем лекарство. Вы поспите и досмотрите свой прекрасный сон, — женщина полностью игнорирует его слова и делает к нему пару шагов. 

— Не подходи ко мне, тварь! — он хватает первый попавшийся предмет под руку. Это оказалась настольная лампа. С треском вырывает провод из розетки. — Что тебе надо, блядь? — Разве не ты сказал, что лучше бы убил? — вопрос звучит словно с воздуха. 

— Что? — Мадара резко замирает и не понимает, о чем вообще идет речь. 

— При нашем первом разговоре ты мне сказал: « **Лучше бы я его убил** », — женщина усмехается. — **«Ведь он убил моего брата** ». — Лицо искажается в гримасе. — Ну так вот, не бойся, ты добьешь его, как и хотел, своими собственными руками. Я обожаю выполнять скрытые желания. Как фея крестная! 

Слышится смех. Мадара делает шаг, но тут сзади кто-то всаживает ему шприц прямо в плечо. Он начинает медленно терять сознание, падая на пол. Кагуя смотрит за его плечо и усмехается: 

— Молодец. Мадаре же надо досмотреть наш замечательный спектакль. Грустно будет, если не увидит кульминацию. 

Перед ней стоит мужчина в очках и улыбается. 

Мадару словно выкидывает в их общий дом, и теперь он несется в сторону спальни.

* * *

_— Послезавтра мы едем с тобой в клинику. И мы продаем этот чертов дом, — Хаширама говорит в темноту и смотрит в одну точку, ощущая под пальцами, как напрягаются плечи Тобирамы._

_— Если ты волнуешься из-за реакции отца, он также беспокоится о тебе и уже все знает. Мы все хотим помочь тебе, и я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь: так больше не может продолжаться. Я же вижу, насколько тебе плохо и как тебя этот дом сводит с ума. Обещай мне, что поедешь и не будешь упираться, когда приедут врачи, хорошо?_

_Тобирама с минуту молчит, но наконец отвечает обреченно:_

_— Хорошо. Он добегает и натыкается на своего брата. Впервые застывает в оцепенении. Изуна со слезами на глазах поворачивается к нему и смотрит на него:_

_— Б-брат?_

_— Изуна?_

_Мадара смотрит на него в ужасе и сначала думает, что это опять обман зрения и перед ним стоит то самое, что было в ванне. Но видит слезы на щеках брата и дрожащие губы — почему-то именно в тот момент понимает: это его брат. Это его Изуна._

_— Как ты... — Мадара не знает, как спросить правильно. — Как ты сюда попал? Ты же умер, Изу, что ты тут делаешь?_

_— Я... — юноша содрогается в рыданиях и смотрит на него абсолютно красными глазами. — Я... Я не знаю. Мне так одиноко, Мадара, меня никто не видит, и каждый раз что-то меня пытается убить. Второй я. Мы одинаковые, Мадара. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. — Он начинает рыдать снова. — Меня никто-никто не видит и не слышит... — Всхлип. — П-почему Тобирама винит себя в морей смерти? Я же отпустил его руку сам, — глотает слезы, — я отпустил, потому что понимал, что я тяну его за собой._

_— Господи... — Мадара облокачивается о дверной косяк и пытается сдержать какую-то ужасную боль, накрывшую его с головой. — Иди сюда._

_Изуна подходит на дрожащих ногах и обнимает своего брата, утыкается и продолжает рыдать. Мадара гладит его по волосам и смотрит на двоих Сенджу, которые укладываются спать. Вскоре Изуна затихает. Поворачивается в проеме двери и смотрит на братьев с грустью, переводит взгляд на Мадару. Тот лишь, мотая головой, кладет ему руку на плечо. Младший натянуто улыбается и кивает своему брату. **Они другие — не те, кого обычно видит Тобирама.** _

_— Им надо продать дом и избавиться от оберегов, Мадара, — Изуна говорит тихо, — они погубят их. Сними его тоже и выкинь, а лучше сожги. Оба, подойдя к Сенджу, ложатся рядом с ними на кровать и засыпают. Изуна обнимает Тобираму своей невесомой рукой, Мадара обнимает Хашираму со спины. Они засыпают спокойно._

_Пока вода не начинает капать опять. Из труб слышится неприятный смех Изуны и Мадары вперемешку. Океан ночью спокоен._

_Мадара просыпается в кровати Тобирамы, Изуны опять нет. Смотрит в сторону стола._

_Тобирама выдыхает и снимает свои очки. Откладывает их в сторону — надо сделать перерыв. Он и не заметил, как начало темнеть. Опять провел почти весь день напротив яркого экрана. Глаза болят, и опять капилляры лопнули. Сосет под ложечкой, и от Хаширамы опять пришли сообщения, все ли в норме. Надо ответить. А пока Тобирама идет в сторону кухни и разогревает себе ужин: Хаширама приготовил ему еды на пару дней точно. Взгляд перемещается в сторону окна, и он, словно застывая, смотрит на океан. Вот он — прямо напротив, но никакой радости больше не приносит. Никакого счастья не приносит и этот дом, приносит лишь страх и чувство отчаяния. Хаширама прав: надо ложиться в клинику на лечение и продавать этот дом. И чем быстрее, тем лучше._

_Мадару и Изуну уже не вернуть. Такими темпами он и себя угробит. Отводит взгляд со стороны панорамного окна, за которым темнеет, и нажимает на кнопку закипания воды в чайнике. Он сосредоточен на ужине._

_Мадара идет за ним следом и, остановившись в проеме, думает, как же сделать так, чтобы Тобирама его услышал или увидел._

_Изуна, стоящий за его спиной — его силуэт отображается в окне, — сосредоточенно смотрит на макушку Тобирамы. Мадара стоит в другом углу и, смотря на Изуну, с усмешкой показывает пальцем на пустую вазу с водой, из которой, видимо, недавно высунули никому не нужные цветы. Изуна ступает своими промокшими ступнями по полу, оставляя мокрую дорожку, пока с его волос капает вода, и наконец подходит к вазе._

_— Попробуй скинуть, — говорит Мадара, наблюдая за напряженной спиной Тобирамы. — Может, заметит._

_Чайник закипает, и слышится характерный свист. Изуна одним движением руки скидывает вазу на пол. Та с грохотом разбивается, и Тобирама моментально оборачивается назад._

_— Кто здесь? — Он сам понимает, как звучит абсурдно его вопрос, но волна страха опять накрывает разум._

_— Тобирама? Мы тут! Ты слышишь нас? — кричит Мадара, но опять в ответ тишина._

_Старший Учиха тихо смеется от безысходности и в углу показывает Изуне на кружку. Тот смеется в ответ и делает жест словно плачет, указывая на Сенджу. — Мне кажется, у Тобирамы будет нервный срыв: и смешно, и грустно, — еле слышно говорит Изуна._

_Мадара смеется громче и, пока Тобирама отходит в сторону разбитой вазы, и включает кран на всю мощность. Его попросту пробирает уже истерический смех. Он пытается громко смеяться — может, Тобирама его услышит._

_Изуна тем временем включает кран в ванной, и вода своим шипением синхронно начинает литься из двух разных мест. Тобирама замирает и оглядывается по сторонам._

_— Какого… — Он судорожно собирает осколки, но в спешке ранит палец. Кровь начинает капать на пол. Сенджу шипит и идет в сторону раковины, чтобы выключить воду и выкинуть куски стекла. Подмести._

_— Надо как-то дать ему знак по-другому, — Мадара задумчиво протягивает, и наконец в глазах появляется блеск._

_Изуна скучающе осматривается по сторонам и идет в сторону спальни Тобирамы, входит внутрь и садится напротив монитора. На губах появляется усмешка. Он вытягивает свои бледные пальцы и печатает текст._

_Сейчас они все ему объяснят._

_Мадара внимательно наблюдает за Тобирамой, который нервно звонит своему брату и говорит о том, что ему опять что-то кажется, на что получает: «Выпей таблетки, Мито скоро приедет». Он пытается успокоиться. Пытается поесть. Не выходит. Вода начинает капать опять, и Тобирама опять начинает дрожать. Так же, как дрожал тогда, ровным счетом как тогда._

_— Тобирама! — слышится крик Мадары. И на этот раз Сенджу вздрагивает, словно его услышал._

_Услышал?_

_Тобирама поднимает свои глаза в сторону дверного проема и видит перед собой Мадару. Он резко отодвигается назад и сжимает пальцами столешницу. Опять трясет. Опять. Мадара стоит и смотрит на него с каким-то внимательным выражением лица, поджимая губы в ровную линию, и в следующий момент вода начинает из кармана капать сильнее. Улыбка Мадары становится шире._

_— Ты? Ты видишь меня? Господи, ну наконец- то, послушай, Тоби: надо вытащить меня из больницы, а тебе надо срочно отсюда бежать. И... — Мадара начинает тараторить._

_— У… убирайся. Из моей головы, — тихо выдавливает из себя мужчина и пытается взять себя в руки. — Убирайся. Мадара. Ты умер._

_— Чего? — Учиха запинается._

_— Ты не он._

_— Что за бред ты несешь?! Я сейчас покажу тебе, что я еще как живой, мать твою!_

_Мадара задумчиво проводит рукой по подбородку, а после хлопает в ладоши — и свет в доме потухает. Мадара резко оборачивается назад и застывает. Это сделал не он._

_— Это все игра твоего воображения. Все кажется… Просто неполадки с электричеством, — тихо шепчет Тобирама и, сжимая телефон, пытается позвонить брату. Но сети нет._

_— Нет, — наконец разносится по кухне до боли знакомый голос, и у Тобирамы сердце уходит в пятки, руки немеют. — Тебе не кажется. — Он поднимает глаза на Мадару, и тот, смеясь, показывает пальцем за его спину. — **Тебе никогда и не казалось.** _

_— Мы здесь, и нам нужна твоя помощь._

_Смех, словно иглы, пронзает его кожу и голову, заполняя сознание, и он, поворачиваясь назад, видит Изуну, который все это время, оказывается, приобнимает его со спины. Пока куски вздутой кожи отслаиваются от его лица и падают на пол вместе с водой, стекающей с волос. Вот что — капает, и капает, и капает. Тобирама в истерике отпихивает Изуну и, хватая телефон, несется в сторону коридора. Открывает дверь, выбегает на улицу. Прямо в темноту, прямо к океану. Прямо туда. Он пытается найти сеть, но тщетно._

_Изуна обиженно вздыхает, Мадара цокает языком, и они, переглянувшись, будто понимают друг друга без слов._

_— Ну, кто первый? — Мадара усмехается и смотрит через окно на бегущего в сторону воды Сенджу. — Камень-ножницы-бумага? — Изуна не может сдержать усмешку, и они вытягивают обе руки вперед._

_Надо заставить перепуганного Тобираму нам поверить._

_Тобирама пытается позвонить брату, но сеть все еще не ловит, поэтому он начинает судорожно писать сообщения: как появится сеть, они отправятся. Океан бушует сегодня, выдавая какой-то свой собственный рев или свист. На улице прохладно, особенно в одной лишь майке с домашними штанами и босиком. Темно и ни одной души в округе. Лишь он, бушующий в ночи океан и совершенно потухший дом, который будто улыбается ему чернотой своих же окон. Сеть все еще не находит. **Нет соединения.**_

* * *

Мадара просыпается с ужасной болью в затылке и проводит взглядом по своей палате. Он лежит на том самом полу. Первым делом сбрасывает этот чертов браслет со своей руки и запихивает его в карман. Изуна сказал, что надо сжечь. Поднимается на ноги, хватает из вещей только свой телефон и бежит по коридорам в сторону выхода. По пути смотрит на экран и матерится. 

**Нет соединения.**

Тобирама решил все-таки приехать к Мадаре в больницу лично и поговорить обо всем, ибо вчерашний разговор не выходил никак из головы. Буквально пару дней назад Хаширама с радостью в глазах говорил, что Мадаре гораздо лучше и его скоро выпишут, что Мадара спрашивал про него, но вчера резко он позвонил ему, опять вылил на него всю злость с обидой и вот они снова вернулись на исходную прямую ненависти. 

Которой уже в таком объеме пару лет как не было. Он проворачивает на нужную дорогу, на которую указывает стрелка в навигаторе. Прибытие, показывает, через пятнадцать минут. 

Мадара бежит по пустым коридорам, с палат на него смотрят удивленные лица больных, но он лишь, сжимая в руке чертов браслет, бежит в сторону выхода. По пути встречает Мито, в которую врезается, когда та неожиданно выходит из палаты. Она роняет лекарство, что тотчас падает на пол и разбивается. 

— Извините, — Мадара сначала хочет обойти ее стороной, но в итоге помогает ей собрать осколки. Нельзя подавать виду, что он понял. 

— Куда это вы так бежали? — озадаченно спрашивает девушка и потирает ладонью ушибленное место в плече. 

— Я на процедуру, — моментально отвечает Мадара и наконец встает. 

— Какую же? — задают ему спокойный вопрос. 

— Ванну хотел принять — очень понравилась. 

Девушка ему странно улыбается и кивает, желает удачи, и Мадара спокойным шагом продолжает свой путь. 

Тобирама въезжает в ворота больницы и паркуется. Скоро они поговорят. Он звонит Мадаре, но не может дозвониться: из трубки ему вежливо оператор говорит, что данный абонент находится вне зоны действия сети. 

Мадара заворачивает за угол, и остается только добежать до лестницы и наконец выбежать в сторону главного входа. Рука сжимает телефон, который молчит. Сети нет. Опять. 

Тобирама почти доходит до дверей и нажимает на кнопку звонка. Трель разносится по всему первому этажу, и за стеклами виден силуэт Сенджу. Он стоит, оборачивается назад, а после опять звонит. 

Мадара бежит по лестнице и с радостью кричит его имя: 

— Тобирама! Я здесь! Я сейчас тебе открою! 

Он наконец приехал за ним. Он так близко. Осталось лишь немного — и наконец он ему все скажет. Они столько времени не говорили. Нормально. 

Тобирама нажимает на звонок в третий раз, и Мадара уже добегает до двери, почти хватается за дверную ручку, чтобы открыть ему и повернуть этот ключ, как в следующий момент его грубо хватают сзади мужские руки, затыкая рот рукой. Учиха мычит и дергается, пытается позвать Тобираму, но выдает только мычание. 

Тобирама стоит и звонит в пятый раз, но никто ему не открывает дверь. 

— Ладно, подожду в машине и вернусь через полчаса. 

Мадара мысленно умоляет Тобираму остановиться, и тот на секунду даже замирает, смотрит опять на дверь 

Мадара уже радуется, а после видит, как Тобирама удаляется в сторону машины. 

— Нет! — Мысли хаотично бегут в голове. — Нет-нет, стой, ты же ничего не знаешь и думаешь, что… 

— Он будет жить с этим и думать, что ты его ненавидел до последнего, и будет уверен в том, что убил твоего брата. Правда, это прекрасно? Он останется жить в своем доме. И мы сделаем все возможное для этого.

Последим, что он видит перед своими глазами — это Кагуя, которая подходит к нему, с особым наслаждением подносит к его глазам руку и вытаскивает оттуда катетер, отчего Мадаре становится тошно. 

Потому что вместе с катетером из него вылазят черви. Один за другим. Руки покрыты множеством уколов и гематом. Лицо Кагуи искажается в лицо Изуны, и Мадара, когда поворачивает голову назад, когда с его рта убирают руку, встречается с человеком, который как две капли воды похож на его брата. Начинает кружиться голова.

* * *

_Тобирама, прижав колени к груди, сидит у воды, пока бушующий океан подходит своими волнами все ближе и ближе к нему. Он утыкается лбом в свои колени и всхлипывает. А ветер своим звучанием говорит с ним. Телефон отброшен в сторону, мигает._

_Мадара выбегает из дома и несется в его сторону, орет и зовет его. Просит взять в руки чертов телефон. Тобирама поворачивает голову в правую сторону и встречается с лицом Мадары, который смотрит на него._

_**Но не видит его**. _

_Он видит другого Мадару, который подходит к нему и ложится рядом. С другой стороны к нему подходит Изуна, и настоящий Мадара с криком бежит в ту сторону._

_Так они лежат втроем на песке, после обратно поворачивается в сторону неба. В глазах отображаются звезды, словно карта огоньков, и Сенджу чувствует, как его берут за обе руки._

* * *

=Мадара открывает свои глаза в той самой ванне, его руки лежат на боковинах. Голова ужасно кружится. 

Рядом с ним стоят две женщины и смотрят на него с усмешкой. 

— Что вам надо? Зачем? — Язык заплетается, и весь рот словно онемел. 

На краях ванны покоится его браслет, и Кагуя с интересом берет его в руки, вертит в своих пальцах. 

— Ты знаешь, люди, такие же, как ты вот, когда-то убили мою младшую сестру, а после и меня, перед этим заставив смотреть на то, как ее топят в озере. Мы всего лишь были другими и никого не трогали, пытались помочь людям своими чертовыми способностями. Но люди настолько жалкие и глупые: они привыкли уничтожать все то, чего боятся. Сначала, — ее голос становится злобным, — они убили лучшего друга моего любимого человека. — Она проводит пальцем по щеке Мадары. — Хотя мы никому не причиняли вреда. После — сожгли моего любимого человека прямо на моих глазах, они не надели на его голову мешка даже, и я смотрела и слышала, как он корчится и орет в предсмертных муках. — Ее глаза чернеют. — Конечно же, я не могла так это просто оставить. Они боялись меня и думали, что моя сестра может им навредить тоже. Однако моя милая Мито была так невинна... Они убили и ее. 

Мы так наивно полагали, что эти чертовы браслеты нас спасут от таких, как вы — от людей. Но, как видишь, по иронии судьбы, нихрена они не помогают. 

Тогда, — женщина облокачивается на край ванны, и ее лицо опять видоизменяется: теперь на него смотрит уже он сам, — я так же, как и ты, думала, что могу кого-то спасти. — Лицо приобретает вид Изуны. — Спасти сестру или же любимого. — На него смотрит Тобирама с усмешкой. 

— Ты больная на голову сука, — Мадара стонет и чувствует, как в руку, в те самые шрамы, лезвие входит опять. 

— Но. Мне никто не помог и тогда, когда меня утопили, разрезали на части. В агонии я поклялась, что каждый, кто мне встретится на пути, переживет то же самое. Я обещала и им, и себе, что верну их. Но у всего своя плата. 

Из века в век, из года в год, каждый будет страдать. 

Кагуя подходит и с любовью приобнимет свою сестру за плечи. 

— И все до тебя, и ты сам — на своей шкуре почувствуйте: какого это — потерять самого близкого человека, родного, а после и любимого. — Она усмехается. — Но мы не настолько ужасные: мы даем выбор, даем знаки и предупреждения, к примеру. —Лицо опять возвращается в ее привычный вид. — Не ехать туда, продолжить вид. 

— Или, — говорит Мито, и ее лицо преображается в лицо того самого продавца оберегов, — не покупать у нас что-то, но Изуна не понял нас. — Или, — Кагуя добавляет со смехом, и на Мадару смотрит лицо официантки из того самого паба, — напоить до такой степени, чтобы вы не продолжали путь. Но, — она становится грустна, — все вы лезете и лезете туда, куда не надо, а потом страдаете от этого. 

У каждого был выбор. 

Мадара чувствует, как его вторую руку разрезают вдоль. Кагуя прижимает к ране палец и надавливает на нее. 

— Изуна так хотел, чтобы вы были все вместе — как и моя сестра, я уважаю его выбор. Ты так хотел остаться в доме, а Тобирама — сдержать обещание. Хаширама хотел, чтобы наконец наступил покой, а его страх ушел — я все это вам дам как плату за ваши страдания. 

Мадару начинает ужасно мутить, и он не может пошевелить своими пальцами: они отказывают. — Ты получишь то, что так хотел, Мадара: ты боялся заснуть. — Она наконец встает и бросает браслет грубо в воду ванны, которая начинает окрашиваться в бурый. — Ты хотел быть с любимыми — ты получишь это, если за тебя попросят. 

Испытаем удачу. 

— Ты наконец-то поспишь нормально и навечно останешься в том самом доме: и со своим братом, и с Тобирамой, и с Хаширамой. Если повезет. Но, — она резко сжимает пальцами его подбородок, и Мадара моргает сонно. — Я скажу тебе одну вещь, слушай внимательно, — ее лицо преображается опять в его, и она смотрит на него с сожалением, — если когда-то захочешь выбраться из этого кошмара, тебе придется стать такой же, как я, принести кого-то в жертву, чтобы выжить, иначе навечно останешься между сном и реальностью. Только так сможешь приобрести форму и, может, тогда мы с тобой встретимся. И может, тогда ты поймешь, что не такое уж я и чудовище: я всего лишь хотела быть со своей семьей. 

У всего своя цена. И на этот раз ты — моя. Доброй ночи, Мадара Учиха. 

Скоро ты встретишь в своем доме всех. 

Они удаляются из помещения, оставляя умирающего Мадару одного

Тобирама подходит к двери опять и звонит в который раз.

* * *

_Тобирама идет вслед за Изуной по воде, за ним идет Мадара, и они доходят до уровня воды по колено. Тобираму бьет нервная дрожь. Мадара бежит за ними и наконец добегает. Резко хватает себя же за руку и откидывает в сторону, но выходит слабо. Его грубо толкают, и он падает на сырой песок._

_— Не бойся, вода тебе ничего не сделает, — Изуна тянет его за собой дальше, и так они идут еще пару метров._

_Мадара все же встает, бежит снова, орет Тобираме остановиться и в конце концов идет сквозь воду за ним, пока та беспощадно бьет в глаза._

* * *

Тобираме наконец открывает дверь мужчина с длинными черными волосами в очках и приветствует его. 

— Добрый вечер, я к Мадаре Учиха, он у вас лечится, я бы хотел поговорить с ним. 

— Вы Тобирама Сенджу? — спокойно спрашивает врач и поправляет на переносице свои круглые очки. 

— Да, — последовал ответ. 

— Меня зовут Орочимару, я лечащий врач вашего друга, — настороженно отвечает он. — Мы только пробовали с вами связаться, но из-за неполадок с сетью не вышло, дело в том, что...

* * *

_Из-за поднявшихся волн идти крайне тяжело. Брызги попадают в глаза, отчего из-за соли слизистую начинает щипать. Тобирама прикрывает лицо рукой, щурясь от ветра, и, дойдя до нужного места, Изуна резко останавливается._

_— Остановись! — Мадара наконец доходит до Тобирамы и хватает его за локоть. — Прошу, не надо! — он пытается тянуть Тобираму на себя. Увидь меня, я умоляю тебя. Услышь меня. Не оставляй меня одного._

_И Тобирама на долю секунды впервые видит его настоящего._

_— Мадара?_

* * *

— Мадара Учиха покончил с собой около часа назад, примите наши соболезнования, — врач говорит словно в пустоту. И Тобирама лишь моргает. 

— Ч-что? 

— Мы нашли его с перерезанными венами на водной процедуре, не знаем, откуда у него было лезвие, но так вышло, что… 

У Сенджу подкашиваются ноги, и он моментально упирается в дверной косяк. Его голова кружится, и он больше совершенно ничего не слышит. — У него пошло обострение болезни, и, к сожалению, такое бывает… 

Тобирама опускается по стене вниз. Ноги больше не держат. 

— Он говорил своему врачу о ненависти к одному человеку, который убил его брата, и, видимо, не смог пережить, в итоге, такую потерю. Давайте я вам помогу, позову помощь. 

Тобирама начинает задыхаться. Пытается вдохнуть — не может… 

— Вы понимаете, он уже один раз пытался, и такое случается, и… Вы были последним человеком, с кем он разговаривал? 

Тобирама сглатывает и ощущает, как по щекам текут слезы. Он не может ничего сказать. 

— Пройдемте, я покажу вам. 

Его грубо хватают за руку и тащат за собой. Они идут по каким-то коридорам, Тобираме кажется, что он словно не идет, а плывет. Невесомо. Тела не чувствует. Они подходят к купальням, откуда выходит седой мужчина, он и открывает им дверь. Тобираме дают пройти внутрь, и он как вкопанный останавливается у двери. 

Зрачки Тобирамы расширяются, белок почти заполнился карим. Он делает шаг, но его ноги подкашиваются. Мадара лежит полностью обнаженный в ванне, и из его рук медленно стекают темные **капли крови прямо на пол и ударяются с ужасным шумом о пол**. По телу Тобирамы **проползает скользкая волна страха вперемешку с ужасом, запечатляясь в памяти страхом воды и крови**. Превращаясь в настоящую **фобию**. 

Его трясет всего. Его колотит, но он хочет лишь ухватиться пальцами за его лицо

и сказать хоть что-то. 

— Нет. Нет. — Мозг кричит, бьется в агонии, как и душа внутри. Запертая в клетке боли и отчаянья. **НЕТ. НЕТ. НЕТ.**

Это не может быть по-настоящему — это какая-то шутка. 

— М... — он пытается выговорить хоть слово, но словно стал немым. Резко срывается с места и бежит к телу Учихи. Останавливается. Ноги подкашиваются, и он попросту падает на колени. Они моментально намокают в крови, смешанной с водой, которая заполонила весь пол у краев ванны. — М... — хватает тело за плечи руками и начинает трясти. — М... Ма... — не может выговорить имя и начинает его трясти сильнее. — Пожалуйста, очнись… **Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста**. Он трясет Мадару и начинает посмеиваться. Слезы катятся по щекам. Продолжает его трясти. 

За его спиной стоят четверо. Кагуя, Орочимару, Джирая и Мито. 

— Я понимаю, вы, наверное, все бы отдали, чтобы он был рядом, но это невозможно больше, — подает голос Кагуя с тенью на лице. — Но если **вы попросите правильно**. — Тобирама не слышит ее. Захлебывается в слезах. 

_— Тобирама! — Мадара отчаянно хватает его своими руками. — Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного! Ты нужен нам с Изуной! Ты нужен мне! — он кричит, он орет, и Тобирама на секунду замирает стоя в воде._

— Мадара! — он слышит свой голос за пеленой шумов океана. — Пожалуйста! **Не оставляй меня одного**. Не оставляй нас с братом одних! — он умоляет. — Я прошу тебя, **я все отдам за то, лишь бы тебя еще раз увидеть**. — Его руки хаотично трогают бледное, мертвое лицо Мадары, он пытается вытащить тело из воды. Не получается, и он лишь утыкается в него своим лбом, обнимая. — **Вот так, правильно.** — Губы Кагуи расползаются в улыбке. — Видишь, Мадара, за тебя уже все решили. Попытай удачу. 

А вода вперемешку все капает и капает на пол. 

**Капает, и капает, и капает.**

Тобирама прикрывает свои глаза и начинает рыдать взахлеб, зажившая рана открылась и начала медленно кровоточить, словно на нее нажали пальцем. 

— **Нам** очень жаль. 

— **Нам очень-очень-очень жаль**. 

— Помогите кто-нибудь, человеку плохо! 

Тобирама смотрит в одну точку, сидя в кабинете, пока врач по имени Орочимару протягивает ему выписку с датой смерти. 

— Вы заберете тело в течение какого времени? 

* * *

_Изуна смотрит через плечо Тобирамы и спрашивает:_

_— Все, Мадара?_

_— Все. Перестань! Прекрати! Он не заслужил этого! — Мадара тянет его на себя все больше. Но Изуна держит крепко и лишь спрашивает снова. Они смотрят в глаза друг друга, и если тянуть сильнее — разорвут его на части._

_Кагуя, сжимая его шею руками, тянет на себя._

_— Все, Тобирама?_

_Мадара сжимает в руке браслет с костями и в следующий момент со всей силой бьет черепами по лицу Изуны, отчего тот отшатывается в сторону и отпускает Сенджу._

_— Я не отдам тебе еще и Тобираму, тварь! — Он кричит и полностью тянет на себя Тобираму за руку. — Я не дам тебе его забрать, я не отпущу его! Я заберу его с собой!_

_— Мадара? — удивленно моргает. — Это ты? — Тобирама замирает и от удивления теряет дар речи. — Но ты же._

_**Наконец-то увидел и услышал его**. Мадара лишь сжимает его сильнее и кивает головой, пока по его лицу льются слезы. _

_— Да, это я._

_— Все._

_Будет хорошо._

_Тобирама замирает на секунду, но лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть в последний раз на свой темный дом у океана, в котором больше никто не живет. То, что было Изуной, видоизменяется и смотрит на них с усмешкой. С берега кричит Изуна._

_— Хаширама наконец-то приехал!_

_Телефон трезвонит где-то на берегу. Мадара ухватывается за спину, пытается оттянуть его обратно — но они оба тянут его вниз._

* * *

Мозг метался в конвульсии от нехватки кислорода и вскоре потух. Мадара наконец уснул. Тобирама его держит крепко около часа, и его сознание пытается ему сказать, как можно более мягче: «Все, Тобирама». 

_Океан шумит. Океан бушует какое-то время, а после затихает. Растворяя в нем всех четверых, которых смывает с собой течением воды._ Мадара смотрит на свой дом, стоя напротив него. Изуна кладет свои руки на его плечи, и они оба поворачиваются в сторону Тобирамы, который выходит из воды, берет в руки свой телефон, смотрит на него. С грустью. Наконец подходит к ним. Изуна протягивает ему руку, и в глазах читается лишь печаль. Тобирама отводит взгляд, а после Изуна подводит его к Мадаре, берет за руку брата, и Тобирама смотрит словно в первый раз на него. И спрашивает: 

— Так все это время **это был ты?**

Берет Мадару за руку и грустно улыбается ему. Им так много о чем есть поговорить втроем. Наконец-то все решить. Наконец-то они рядом. — Все это время **это был я**. Мы же обещали друг друг, что не бросим. Что справимся. **Мы справимся.** — Тобирама удивленно моргает и видит улыбку Мадары, который поворачивается к окнам дома. 

**В доме резко загорается свет.**

Хаширама нажимает своими пальцами на включатель. 

— Тобирама? Ты дома? Брат? 

— Да, Хаширама. **_Мы_ дома, — раздаются в ответ беззвучные голоса всех троих в пустоту. **

**Сеть наконец-то больше не пропадает**.


End file.
